Spontaneous Resurrection
by frekat
Summary: After death, Leriko's soul travels the universe in hopes of finding solace. Alas, Great Red has different plans for him when he stumbles into the Dimensional Gap. Red gives Leriko a new chance at life by forcefully shoving him into Issei's body where he takes full control and adjusts to his new life. (CANON WILL EXPLODE!)
1. I SHALL LIVE AGAIN!

**{Warning! None of this crap will make sense. That is, not unless you read what I've done of my other fanfic, Angel of Death: Second Lives. You could read it anyway, but meh.}**

1

It had been years, possibly decades. Hell, maybe a millennia since I had died. I was denied my one wish. My wish was to be with _her_. Alas, I was denied death. My soul, at least, that's what I think it was, travelled through a darkness that grew into loneliness and despair.

I haven't the slightest idea why my passing was denied. Was it the act of some cruel god with a bad sense of humour, or do I have another purpose to fulfil? It may have been my sins that I have committed. Two counts of sadistic murder, trapping people in a game of my own because of coding issues and many more.

I travelled through the darkness that evolved into a kaleidoscope of colours. It was fascinating. Truly. There was reds, blues, pinks, greens and oranges. I travelled through them and found myself frozen to the spot. Was this where I shall finally join _her_.

"**A human soul?" **The voice echoed around me and I wanted to know what said that. It didn't sound human, yet it didn't sound angelic or demonic, **"What is it doing in here? It should have dissolved by now because it doesn't have enough magical power to survive in here."**

I did not know what this 'being' meant by that, but I questioned myself on what it meant by magical power? Magic never existed. Only in games that were made to have magic had it.

"**I want to ask you some questions, human soul. How are you surviving in here?"**

I suddenly found myself the ability to talk. It was a strange feeling, as I couldn't talk after death and I longed to hear my own voice for a long time, "I don't know." It's the same as when I died. Feminine but matured.

"**Tell me, how did you get in here?"**

"I don't know…I remember…I don't remember how I died. But when I did, I was left in darkness and I travelled here somehow."

"**Interesting. Answer me this, would you like another chance at life?" **I waited a second to answer as I didn't want to sound desperate, but I answered rather quickly anyway.

"I would. But who are you, 'almighty being' that can grant me another chance at life?"

"**Me? I am Great Red, Guardian of this Dimension."**

Then I blacked out…

* * *

><p>It was a fairly normal routine for me on that day. Wake up to the sound of my alarm, get dressed after showering, eating breakfast and then heading to school. I go to Kuoh Academy. It used to be girls only but its co-ed now and I love it that way!<p>

My friends Matsuda and Motohama, are the same as I. We, together of course, make up the Perverted Trio! I'm proud of my title! Oppai are the best! Anyway, we went to Kuoh Academy in hopes of getting a girlfriend, but in my case, girlfriends because my dream is to be the Harem King!

I entered the school gates with a lewd smile when I saw all the girls. All of their oppai are great! I feel like crying! I walked up to my classroom and sat at my desk, daydreaming about all the things I could do when I become Harem King, when a voice knocked me out of my thoughts, "Ise, wanna come over tonight and watch the new DVD I got?"

My two friends were there, standing in front of my desk while the girls started whispering about how 'perverted and disgusting' we are. I was about to say yes but I don't know what happened next. My arm suddenly shot out and grabbed a DVD from his bag and snapped it in half with my hands before I threw it out the window. I couldn't control my body! What the hell is wrong with me?

"You shouldn't watch that stuff. It's disgusting." My voice was slightly different as well. It was more girly. Was I turning into a girl!? I wouldn't mind such a thing but how would I become the Harem King then? I'm not interested in guys!

Everyone stopped and stared at me though when I did that. My two friends were crying on the floor though and whispers about 'Issei snapping a porn disc isn't really happening, is it?' circulated around the classroom. With a sigh, my body began moving again. It walked out of the classroom and up to the roof where it leaned against the railing.

"It's good to move again." I said. Wait, I didn't say that! What's happening!? The bell rang for school and my body wouldn't move, it stood there and closed its eyes with a real smile on its face. Noooooo, what's happening to me!? I want to go look at some oppai! Someone help me!

"Maybe I should go to class. I probably know that crap though and this useless pervert's body and past actions will get me no credit in this school. What should I do?" What is my body doing? Why is it calling me a pervert!? My body turned and headed back to class. No one was in the corridor and that was good! I don't want people to think I'm weird! I have a reputation to uphold!

My body slammed the door to the classroom open with one hand and walked over to my desk where I sat at my desk and lay my head on it, "Issei-san, you're late." The teacher called out to me. Oh no, I'll get some punishment that won't allow me to see oppai!

"A real person is never late, they arrive when they intend to." The teacher approached my desk and slammed a hand down on it. My body didn't even flinch at the move and everyone was looking at me. What's going on!?

"Oh, do they? Maybe you need to be taught some lessons about life."

"Why do I even come to school if I know all this shit already? That's it, I'm leaving." I stood up and left the classroom with my teacher yelling furiously at my back. Everyone was whispering again. I really need to know what's going on.

I left the school grounds and began running. I could feel the burn in my lungs after a minute of running, but I kept going. I WANT TO STOP!

"This body is weak. I'll have to train it a bit." My body muttered as it continued running. After half an hour of running through the town, I couldn't feel the burn anymore and I actually felt amazing. If I knew what being fit felt like I would've gone on runs ages ago! But I'm not fit. I sit around all day watching porn.

My body turned a corner and I felt something bump into me! It was a girl with big oppai! Amazing. She had long black hair and purple eyes. She's just my type!

"Need a hand?" I give up, I should let my body control itself. The girl had fallen onto her butt and I could see her panties! It was amazing…!

"Thank you." I pulled her up and she bowed low to me. So low that I could see her oppai!

"No problem. You should watch out though, some people won't be as nice." She nodded and I turned to walk off when she asked me a question.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" I turned back towards her and narrowed my eyes at her.

"…I am. And you are?"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yuuma Amano…! I was wondering…would you be my boyfriend?" SCORE! MY BODY GOT ME A GIRLFRIEND! I LOVE YOU BODY! I WON'T DOUBT YOU ANYMORE!

"…Sorry, Amano-san, I barely know you so it's hard to accept," Yuuma looked sad. WHAT ARE YOU DOING BODY, "But I'd like to get to know you. Maybe we could hangout this weekend." YOU ARE A SAVIOR BODY! I'M SORRY FOR GETTING ANGRY AT YOU!

"Sure! We can meet at the train station on Sunday."

"Ok," And with that, she left. But not before slipping me her number and contact details, "I should probably resume my training.

* * *

><p>This new body of mine is so unfit. It took me several days to be able to sprint for five minutes without being out of breath. Seriously! What kind of person sits around watching porn? People looked at me weird as well. It's probably because I'm acting out of personality of the person's body.<p>

It's Sunday, finally. I can't say that I wasn't excited to hang out with a super-hot chick. What guy wouldn't? I've been here for a few minutes and some weird cosplay girl handed me a flier with a pentagram on it. I think I know what these do.

I read in some old books that if you channel enough energy and or greed into it, it'll summon a devil that will grant a wish in exchange for your soul. That's likely since a one hundred metre tall dragon put me in this body.

"Issei-san!" Yuuma approaches and stops in front of me with a raised eyebrow, "You look different. What happened?" She was dressed in a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. She looked cute. I, meanwhile, had been noticing that my body is becoming what it was before I died. Thin but feminine, waist white hair and blue eyes. My hair had bits of white here and there, my brown eyes were getting lighter and my hair was borderline shoulder length. My body structure hadn't changed in the slightest though.

"Hey, Yuuma-chan. You look cute," She blushed a little at my comment and I smiled, "Shall we get going?" She nodded and we headed off and did several different things like going to arcade, shopping, eating at a restaurant and then walking through the park.

She really insisted that we walk through the park, which got me thinking because she almost sounded like she was ordering me when I said we should go sit by the river near the town. I was wearing a black coat I had bought. It complimented my black shirt and jeans as well as my black high-top converse I bought today.

The coat was pretty long, it went down to my ankles and opened at the front. I could clip it shut with some buckles though but I'm not used to having it shut. We stopped in front of a fountain that was spurting out water and Yuuma skipped a few steps in front of me before she bent over and whispered in my ear, "To commemorate our first 'date', would you die for me?"

She sounded lustful and mature and I sighed while shaking my head, "I won't die for you, beautiful, but I can give you this." For some reason, I cupped her right cheek with my right hand and kissed her. Deeply. I was using tongue as well. And this is awkward.

She jumped back when I released her, a scowl on her face as her clothing shed apart and started to transform, "Filthy human, how dare you kiss me!"

"It looks like you enjoyed it." She was blushing as her clothes transformation completed, revealing something very revealing that also looked like something that would be used in S&M.

She grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects that looked like leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder and black thigh-high heel boots.

"You will die!" A blue spear formed in her hand and she reared her hand back while I put my hands in my pockets.

"Didn't know you were into that, babe. What other surprises do you have for me?" She threw the spear at me and I stepped to the side as it implanted into the ground where I was standing. I whistled as she summoned one in both hands and threw them at me at the same time. It ended in the same result so I decided to fight back.

I picked one of the spears out of the ground and tested its weight. It was slightly heavy, but that was good. It meant it could pack a real punch. I threw it at her and I threw it pretty fast. Around thirty kilometres an hour. I did push-ups and sit ups daily, along with weight lifting so I'm impressed at how fast I threw it. It didn't go the speed I expected I though.

Yuuma jumped into the air and sprouted two crow wings out of her back, flying at me with two spears in one hand, "You know, I feel like I wanna take you home. You wanna come back to my place?" She blushed at my comment and faltered a bit in her aim and speed, giving me the chance I need.

I redirected both spears to the side and Yuuma flew into me, pushing me to the ground as she cried out in anger. All of her spears shattered and she was straddling my waist, "You're bold, aren't you? It's not that I don't want to deepen our relationship, it's that I value privacy." She blushed and summoned a spear in one hand before she swung it down towards my heart.

I grabbed her wrist with both hands and it stopped millimetres from piercing the skin and my heart, "You know, I thought we were friends. Just because you have duties to fulfil in killing me, it doesn't mean you have to. Consider how other people may feel in this situation. Some might outright freeze in fear, some will run and some will attack and perhaps kill you. If you want to kill me, I understand."

With that, I let go of her wrist and let the spear pierce my heart, a smile on my face as blood started running out of my mouth. Yuuma sat there, horrified for some reason. I cupped her cheek and held her close as I began to slip back into the realm of death. Maybe it won't be so bad next time, "I…I'm sorry, Issei." She began crying as well, for some reason, as I felt my body go cold.

"Don't worry…" My eyes closed and my hand hit the pavement beside me, "…everyone gets a second chance…"

* * *

><p>I was back in the lair of the great being. I could move this time. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, <strong>"You truly are an enigma, human." <strong>Great Red came out of nowhere and did a flip in front of me as I sat down on a non-existent floor.

"So I've been told." A throaty chuckle resided throughout this place I'm in and I couldn't help but smile. The pain of being stabbed through the heart was gone, for whatever reason. It felt nice being dead.

"**You die on the purpose of making that Fallen Angel realise her wrong doings."**

"Everyone gets a second chance."

"**In your case, you do. Maybe even a third."**

"Oh? Well, I deserved death long ago…"

"**Pray tell, human."**

"It's simple really. Being responsible for the deaths of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands."

"**Oh, that has caught my interest. How is such a thing possible?" **Great Red stopped in front of me and I looked up at the giant dragon's eyes.

"Ever heard of virtual reality?"

"**No, I have not."**

"Well, put into simple terms, it's a world that has been created virtually. For example, video games. They are a virtual world because they're not actually real but stimulated. The one I'm talking about pretty much took your consciousness and implanted it into one of these worlds. In a world that I created, people were unable to leave it and they died because of mistakes that I had made."

"**Interesting. You are certainly from a different dimension, human."**

"Leriko, you can call me Leriko."

"**Yes, you are from a different dimension, Leriko."**

"I've seen. Back in my dimension, things like Fallen Angels and Devils and stuff existed only as video games and religion without real gods there to receive the worship."

"**I see. How did you not get killed straight away from the Fallen?"**

"I'm Leriko, past Angel of Death of Sword Art Online and rumoured to be a myth in the gaming community…well, that's what I was back in my dimension. The elite of the elite, the best of the best."

"**Hmm, seems like our conversation will have to be cut short. I'll see you in the Dream"**

And with that, everything faded to darkness once more.

* * *

><p>First off, having headaches sucks. Secondly, having a non-existent battle scar where your heart is sucks. I don't even know how a red haired girl got in my bed anyway. But I feel different. I can feel something inside of me that feels weird. Maybe it's this 'magic' Great Red talked about in our first meeting.<p>

I sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I pulled the sheets off of myself and froze when I saw no clothes on me. Or the red haired girl. I silently sprung out of bed and put on my school uniform while I watched to see if the girl would wake up. Thankfully, she didn't as it was six in the morning and I sighed. What have I gotten myself into?

I opened my closet and saw my shoes, pants and coat that I wore yesterday in there so I sighed in part relief. I was missing my shirt though, probably because it was drenched in blood and had a massive hole in the middle.

"I see you're awake. Feeling better?" The girl seemed to be about the same age as me, light skin, blue eyes and some currently messy crimson hair. She even had an ahoge that I found cute. She was standing up as well. And she was naked. She had massive breasts and where did that thought come from?

"Yeah. Sucks dying twice."

"You've died twice?"

"Forget you heard that. Now, who are you? You probably know me since you saved me and brought me back to my place."

"I am Rias Gremory, a third year at Kuoh Academy and club president of the Occult Research Club."

"Oh, the person that everyone admires for some reason. You're quite a looker but that alone isn't enough to get the whole school to love you and call you 'Rias-nee-chan'."

"Sharp senses. And what happened to the real Issei Hyoudou?"

"Hmm? I don't know what you mean."

"Your energy signature is different from when I first saw him and everyone says that he was acting different and looks strange."

"Well, it's not my fault a stupid red dragon wants some entertainment." I mumbled to myself. Rias' eyes widened and she crossed them under her oppai. Probably trying to seduce me or something.

"Red Dragon? What do you mean?"

"Baka-Red got bored doing flips around the trippy place and wanted entertainment."

"A human met Great Red!? You should've died in the Dimensional Gap."

"So that's what that place is called. Gremory-san, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you resurrect me as your servant? More precisely, pawn." Her eyes widened and I smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Everyone has their own tricks. What did you do to Yuuma-chan?"

"You mean Raynare, the Fallen Angel?" I nodded and she frowned, "She escaped as soon as I arrived. It's stupid to let yourself die like that."

"Everyone has their reasons. Put some clothes on as well."

"You don't enjoy what you're seeing?"

"It's not that I'm not enjoying it, it's that I'm not a pervert."

"Oh…ok. Could you help me, please?" She motioned for me to clip her bra up and I was slightly confused. How did she manage to put panties on that quick!? I walked over and clipped her bra up before sighing and stepping back.

"You'll need to explain devil stuff to me." I said as she pulled her a magenta skirt with white accents up. She zipped it up and began putting on a white, long sleeved button up shirt that was followed by a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset. She pulled up white crew-length socks and sighed.

"I'll send someone for you after school."

"Fine. It's probably better to wait anyway."

"Indeed it is." I went over to my door and opened it, motioning for Rias to go first, which she humbly accepted. We went down the stairs and into the kitchen where I opened the fridge and pantry, "Want any breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Is pancakes and bacon fine?"

"It's a weird combination, but okay." I set to work on cooking the pancakes and bacon, humming a tune all the while. It was a song I made in SAO one day while lounging around. I called it _'Goodbye Morning' _because it's about the sun never rising again when someone dies. In truth, I made it into a real song when I escaped SAO and I uploaded it to YouTube. It was pretty popular and that made me happy.

"Here you go." I set a plate down in front of her and got some cutlery and maple syrup, as well as some apple juice. I set my own plate on the table, directly across from Rias, and ate in an uncomfortable silence. After we finished eating, I took our plates and placed them in the sink, "Well, we could leave for school. I've got nothing else to do."

Rias nodded and I grabbed my bag from my room and headed to the front door where Rias was waiting, shoes on already. I put my high-top converse on and opened the door and left with Rias in tow.

* * *

><p>We arrived at school rather early. Too early for my liking. People were also whispering weird rumours about the 'perverted Issei forcing the almighty Rias-nee-chan to be friends with him'. Whoever came up with these needs to get a life. It's just not cool.<p>

Rias led me through a small forest in the school that ended at a giant, mansion-like building that made me whistle. "Nice building."

"It is, isn't it? It's European style."

"It's too fancy for my taste though." I followed Rias up some stairs and down a corridor that led to some double doors. Rias pushed them open and I followed her inside with a blank expression. I wasn't amused at the state the room was in.

Fancy velvet couches, circles with pentagrams in them and a curtain that presumably led to a shower, "This room doesn't impress me."

"Well, we don't want to blow our cover in public." Rias said as she sat down on a couch. I sat on a couch across from her, slid off my shows and crossed my legs on the couch.

"That's true. Now, tell me all this pointless devil bullshit I need to know before I can go do things I need to do." Rias stared at me and I stared back. We held each other's gaze for a few moments before the door to the club room opened, a blonde guy entering and looking at us in confusion.

"Good morning, buchou. Am I interrupting something?"

"Certainly not, Kiba-kun."

"If I may ask, what is Hyoudou-san doing here?"

"He's my new pawn."

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudou-san. I am Kiba Yuuto, second year like yourself and buchou's knight."

"I have no idea what you mean by 'knight', but nice to meet you, Yuuto-san. And call me Leriko."

"Right." Kiba lent against a wall and closed his eyes. Was he sleeping? Several more people entered and more introductions were made. I met Akeno Himejima, the busty second place on the school idol chart and Koneko Toujou, a loli person.

"Well, explain to me this unceremonious bull crap and I'll do my things that need to be done before I do other things."

"Right," Rias then went on to explain some 'great war' between the three factions, yada yada yada, what I'm expected to do as her servant and something else I didn't catch because I fell into a meditative state.

I think the school bell had rung because I was left alone in the club room by myself. I'm a Devil now. Great. Maybe I should go for a walk around town. My 'walk' turned into a run as I still needed to enhance this body's physical capabilities. Like seriously, I'm supposed to fight for Rias while she sits back and does nothing. I won't follow any orders anyway, not until she proves her worth, that is.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, scum?" I stopped in my jog and turned around. There was a white haired guy standing there with a crazy look on his face, "I smell a Devil! I'm going to enjoy cutting you to pieces!"

I stepped back and avoided a slash for my neck. A sword of light came out nowhere! Seriously, it looks a white light saber!

"To make this more fun, why don't you give me a weapon to fight with? It'll make it more fun, I swear!" I smiled sadistically as he stopped to think about it.

"Ah, I can't do that! You'll be able to live that way!" How did he know? Can he look into the future? I sidestepped a downwards slash and delivered a palm strike to the crazy guy's jaw. There was a crunch like sound and he yelled in pain.

"YOU DEVIL FUCKER!" I grabbed his arm as he was about to hit me with that sword of his and I head butted him, effectively knocking him out. I hope.

I sighed as the sun was around the position that told people it was four in the afternoon. I don't even know how I knew that, but I did, so I headed back to the clubroom by myself. I left the crazy guy in the street because that fucker deserves to die! He nearly cut me in half!

I entered the club room and sat on a couch, a tray full of tea cups being offered, "Ara, ara, Hyoudou-kun was busy, I see."

"You don't even know the half of it," I said while I sipped on some tea, "This is pretty good." Akeno, the one who gave me the tea, smiled while blushing. She's weird. I can sense something bad is going to happen.

"Issei-kun, you're going to go do your first summoning." That's the bad thing! I'm really a psychic! Screw those who ever doubted me. But I have something to do first.

"I don't wanna." I whined as I closed my eyes and sunk into my chair.

"You have to."

"No."

"I, Rias Gremory, order you, Issei Hyoudou, to follow my orders."

"No," I held a hand out in a stop motion while I sighed, "I don't follow anyone's orders, even if you gave me a stupid third life that I never wanted in the first place." I heard some sighing and I cracked open one eye a little bit.

"If you do it, I'll let you touch my oppai." My face went stoic and I sighed once more.

"I'm not like that perve. I'm Leriko Hyoudou, now. Never will I be Issei again."

"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked. I pouted and opened my eyes.

"Baka-Red wanted some stupid entertainment!" I swear that this is a sweat drop moment. Literally. Everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows. Even Koneko. She never shows emotion. I stretched my arms and then I stood up, yawning.

"Even though it's four in the afternoon, I'm gonna go home and sleep…see you everyone." With that, I picked up my bag and left the room with a devilish grin on my face. Wait. Should I satanic because I'm already a Devil!?

Dammit! This shit is confusing!

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! I started a new story for fun! Don't worry, fans of other stories (ahem, my SAO fic), it's not being abandoned! The sixth chapter is nearly finished! (By that, I mean 2000 words and being stuck on what to do.)<strong>

**Anyway, this is going implode canon in a trap-based story where Issei stops to exist. Literally. The start is the only part with Issei in it. And no, Leriko didn't kiss Raynare because he loves her. HE'S JUST A FUCKING TEASE!**

**(dunno why I'm doing this but Leriko comes from nowhere) WELL FUCK YOU TOO!**

**Yeah, I'm slightly insane. It'll somewhat follow a rough basis of what I know of canon. And that meaning I only know what happens in the first five light novels. Yeah, I've got a lot of reading to do. Updates may or not be spontaneous as my prime objective is to finish my other fic. I also don't proof read! So any grammatical mistakes are because I'm lazy or just EXHAUSTED when writing. Like always. I need to fix my sleeping patterns. I also only write 5000 words a chapter for this fic and this took me a few hours to write.**

**Well, leave a review or something. If you liked it, follow it or some crap.**

**Bye!**

**(It's impossible for me to stick to canon personalities so personalities and stuff will spontaneously explode in a vacuum cleaner of space. And I know that Raynare wouldn't cry over killing Issei, but I think Leriko's words impacted her DEEPLY. And they weren't even deep words ;-;)**


	2. Being Re-born Sucks

2

You know, walking around midnight seemed like a good idea to me. After I told Rias I wasn't doing anything, she got pretty angry at me for a weird reason. I didn't do anything wrong, did I!? I only told her that I wouldn't go out and hand out those stupid pentagram leaflets. Like, seriously, why do devils even have to do that crap?

Back to the situation at hand, I was being attacked. AGAIN. BY ANOTHER FALLEN ANGEL. I think I'm a magnet or something. But really, an old guy throwing spears at you should scare you. He wore a trench coat and weird glasses. I thought he might have been some sort of rapist since he came from nowhere.

He calls himself Donaseek. What kind of stupid name is that!? Like seriously, in SAO, every name was better than 'Donaseek'. I tried running away. I was freaking insanely fast. Like, it was half the speed I had in the good 'ol game of death. In that, I could sprint the SPEED OF SOUND. And no, no one called me Sonic because I'm not blue. And I'm not a hedgehog.

I stopped running at the park that Yuuma killed me in. Coincidence? Yeah.

"STOP THROWING THOSE THINGS AT ME!" My shout was really loud. It was so loud, the Donaseek guy faltered in his throwing of the spears which gave me an opening.

"I told you, you must be a stray as I can't see your master anywhere." I jumped at him. Ten metres into the air is a big jump, if you ask me.

"I BOW DOWN TO NO ONE!" I yelled as I axe kicked him into the ground below. It created a very large crater with a very large explosion of dust and earth that made me cough my lungs out. I walked over to the crater and jumped back when a spear went millimetres from smashing into my face. Who does that to people and why!? It's just cruel!

"So you are a stray…that attack was good, but not good enough to defeat ME!" I fell onto my butt when he appeared right in front of me with his hand pulled back. It was a good thing I fell though. The spear nearly hit in me the head. THAT WAS THE SECOND TIME AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!

I extend my legs and fling them into his jaw as I executed a perfect backwards somersault. He went flying into a tree where his head got stuck. I am officially awesome. FUCK YEAH!

"Oh, looks like you didn't need my assistance." It's Rias. Shit.

"If you knew about this, why didn't you come earlier?" I said as I turned around with my arms crossed. She didn't even attempt to respond! What the hell, man? She's supposed to answer my stupid question!

"You wanted me to get speared, didn't you?" My face was deadpanned while I attempted to urge a sweat drop out of my head. And Rias still didn't respond, "Ok, I'm leaving. See you, tomorrow, 'Master'." I couldn't help but emphasise the sarcasm in 'Master'. It's just too fun.

As I turn around to walk away, I hold up a hand and catch a spear that was aimed for my head. My hand is burning, but it doesn't hurt as much as dying does. I crush the spear and continue walking. Again, I caught a spear. What the hell does Donaseek want!? I'm trying to be a goddamn badass!

"Fuck off before I kill you, donut guy."

"My name's not donut guy!"

"Just go away." I got into a fighting stance and he huffed in annoyance. I'm pretty sure no one does that anymore.

"Next time I'll kill you!" He flew away as he said that. I wonder if I have wings. Meh, I can ask that tomorrow.

"Issei-kun, wait!" I stop and glance at Rias from over my shoulder. She has a hand outstretched and I couldn't help but crack a toothy grin. Wait, I have my chibi mouth fang back! I'M A GOD AGAIN! My chibi fang tooth stuck out of my lip as I smiled. I seemed devilish. Wait, is it satanic? I'M SO CONFUSED AGAIN!

"Yes, Rias-san?"

"…Can I-…. Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow." She says as I continue walking home. She disappears into a red circle…A RED CIRCLE!? My life is getting weird.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why you decided to pick me up from my house?" I asked as I was walking to school. Guess what? Rias is walking beside me with a bubbly smile on her face. It's kind of creepy if you ask me.<p>

"It's dangerous for you to go alone everywhere." I stopped and shook my head. My hair grew longer and my eyes were nearly a blue. My hair went down to the start of my back and I, for some reason, noticed just now that my voice nearly sounds like it used to be. I also shrunk a bit and my body is more curved and feminine.

"I value my third life that I didn't want, but I'm strong enough to defend myself."

"Your hand is scarred from when you caught those spears!"

"No it's not." I said as I continued walking. Rias seems to be rather concerned or something if she's going out of her way to do this for me. I held out my hand and Rias…gasped? My hand wasn't scarred and it never was. And it's because I'm awesome.

"…How? Your hand should be scarred and you should be sick because of light poison."

"So that's what those spears are made of!" I put a fist in my hand and nodded my head once in self-satisfaction.

"How could you not know? I told you when you first came to the clubroom!"

"You did?" I asked as I looked at Rias with a raised eyebrow. I swear her eye twitched. I smiled my chibi fang tooth smile and started humming random notes. Rias looked at me in question and I shrugged with a smile.

We arrived at school and everyone froze, turned very slowly and glared at me when they saw Rias and I walking together. They started whispering about how the 'perverted Issei is walking with the 'almighty' Rias-oneesama'. They must be crazy or something. There's nothing special about this chick! Except for the fact that she's a high ranking devil clan heiress.

I headed off in a random direction once Rias left for class and the bell rung. It was pretty much me hiding from this Issei kid's friends.

* * *

><p>I cracked my right eye open as the clubroom door opened. Akeno walked in and smiled when she saw me taking my natural position on one of the many seats in the room, "Ara, ara, Hyoudou-kun. Skipping class are we?" I sighed and opened both eyes as she sat across from me.<p>

"No. It's more like school hasn't started for me yet." Akeno sat there for a second in silence as she thought, presumably, about what I said. It shouldn't be hard to process what I had said, is it?

"What do you mean by that?" I had the intense urge to face palm. I KNEW SHE WOULD ASK THAT!

"Well, someone wouldn't be a person if they didn't have their secrets, would they?" I asked with a wink…why did I wink? GARGH! I'm so confusing.

"Fufufu, being cryptic are we?"

"Maybe. Depends if I'm feeling nice or not." Akeno was being slightly creepy. She kept on smiling politely while staring at me. The door opened again and Koneko walked in this time. THANK THE HEAVENS…! My head hurts now. WHY!?

Koneko plopped on the couch besides me and she started eating some candy that she pulled out of thin air. Is this magic?

"Koneko-chan, got any chocolate that I can have?"

"…My chocolate." Of course I'm rejected. It's just normal like that, isn't it? Ah well, I'll bring my own chocolate tomorrow. In comes Kiba. He's being 'charming' like always. I have a negative view on most people, don't I?

Rias enters last and she sits down where Akeno was sitting. Akeno is currently making tea. Does she always do that?

"Now, Issei-kun, I want to explain some things to you. Have you ever heard of the term Sacred Gear?"

"You mean those crazy power up things that make all battles like a boss fight?"

"…Right. I believe you have one vacant in your right hand," My right hand…uh-oh, I don't like where this is going, "For you to access your Sacred Gear, imagine the most powerful thing and imitate that." I glanced at my right hand and shrugged. I sat there and thought about me. I'm the most powerful thing I know at the moment.

My right hand seemed to catch fire in a dark blue flame. The flame started to mould itself into some weird shape that ended up to be a scythe. My scythe from SAO to be exact. Midnight Shadows, the most powerful weapon in the game.

It was black in colour with red accents. The blade was covered in a dark blue fire that flickered and danced around the blade. The scythe was two meters tall and the blade was one meter in length with a slight curve. There was also some buttons on the pole thing where I hold the scythe. I'll figure out what they do later.

"That wasn't what I was expecting. I suspect you have another Sacred Gear vacated in your left arm. Do the same thing that you did with you right hand." I shrugged again and raised my left arm in the air as it started to glow and take shape. I didn't expect a red gauntlet to appear on my left hand. It also had a green gem in the middle.

"An unknown Sacred Gear and a Twice Critical. Not bad." I frowned at Rias' words. SHE ONLY REVIVED ME FOR MY FEAKING POWER!?

"YOU REVIVED ME FOR MY FREAKING POWER!?" I yelled. It was really loud. It was actually so loud that Rias covered her ears with her hands. She nodded hesitantly and I muttered about 'being done with this Devil shit'. I picked up my scythe and kicked the door open with one of my feet as I walked away and down the hall while trying to burn myself with my scythe's fire. It didn't work.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the Sacred Gear incident. I refuse to leave my pillow fort and my 'parents' have stopped trying to coax me out of it with porn and other stuff the other Issei would like. I used the internet on a laptop I found in a random room and searched things up about this world that might be different than mine.<p>

It actually turns out that the NerveGear hasn't even been invented yet. It hasn't even been announced, let alone leaked. What the hell is wrong with this world!? I better find out by physical scouting!

* * *

><p>I didn't expect to find a nun that could face plant into the ground.<p>

"Are you alright, miss?" I asked as I walked up to her. I decided that I would go to school today. On my way, I walked past a park and found this nun here. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Seems like an innocent person that I won't be able to deal with.

"Auu, why do I keep on tripping over?" What the fuck does 'auu' mean? What sound is it anyways!?

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay!?" I had to half shout that as she ignored my question completely! What a bitch! But again, she did potentially give herself brain damage by face planting into the floor. Meh, it's not my problem.

"Ah, sorry for ignoring you!" So she DID hear me.

"It's no problem!" I say with my chibi fang tooth smile, "Are you travelling?"

"No, I was appointed to the church in this town. You must be a resident of this town…pleasure to meet you!" She bowed her head. So she's really polite as well.

"No, it's a pleasure to meet you! Do you want me to show you to the church?"

"Yes please! You see, I can't speak Japanese that well so other people couldn't understand what I was saying." She looks sad for some reason. It's not bad to not be understood, is it? But the problem here is, the church in this town is abandoned and broken down. Just like a car in a way.

An hour or so later, and we arrive in front of the church, "This is the place."

"Ah, to show my gratitude, do you want to come inside and have some tea?" I needed to think about that. Cute, innocent girls asking you for tea is nearly hard to decline.

"Why not?" I say as we enter the church. The pews and altar seemed to be in fine shape but I had some sort of feeling when I entered the church. Could this be the famed Devil Instinct? We walk down a corridor that was hidden on a wall and we enter a room that looked like a common room. And it only had a few books, a table and a couch in it with a stove against a wall.

"Take a seat," I sat down on the black leather couch and closed my eyes as the nun started to make tea, "I never got your name. I'm Asia Argento, so what's yours?"

"Leriko Hyoudou." I said as boiling water could be heard somewhere in the background. After a few minutes, a cup of green tea was placed on the table in front of me and I gratefully accepted it. It was actually pretty good. Maybe Asia could become a maid or something. Nah, she's too innocent and polite et cetera et cetera lots of reasons why she shouldn't.

I drank my whole cup of green tea in a comfortable silence. It was a silence until footsteps could be heard in the corridor, "Hello, Yuuma-chan." I say as the footsteps stop. There was silence once more. She shouldn't need to think about a response, should she!? She should just jump into my arms crying while chanting something like 'I can't believe you're alive'. Something like that

"Issei-kun?" She asks after a few seconds.

"It's Leriko now, Yuuma-chan. How are you going?" Another few seconds of silence.

"…I thought you died. I saw you die! So how, how are you still alive!?"

"As much as I hate to say it, I'm a Devil now." I heard gasping behind the darkness of my eyelids and a single footstep could be heard.

"…No…no no no no no…why? Why did you become a devil?"

"For one, Yuuma-chan, it wasn't my idea. I didn't even get a choice. And guess what? IT WAS FOR MY FUCKING SACRED GEARS!" Asia jumped and gasped at my outburst and swearing. Probably never said those kinds of words in her life.

"…I guess we're enemies then…" I nodded and stood up while I opened my eyes. Yuuma's hair covered her eyes and I frowned slightly. Being like that clearly isn't good. Did I tell you that it's also a sign of insanity?

"…Yeah…I'll see you around, Yuuma-chan…" I turned and walked past Yuuma while I held in the urge to just jump on her and hug her tightly. She looks like she needs a hug. And it should be comfortable and warm since she's still wearing her S&M clothes.

"…See you…don't die on me, okay?" I smirked at her from over my shoulder. Insert badass line here.

"That's what I'm supposed to be telling you." In my mind, I face palmed and banged my head against a wall. WHAT KIND OF ASSURANCE IS THAT!?

* * *

><p>Insert slap sound. Well, maybe not a slap sound since I caught the wrist attached to the attacker's hand, "I'm my own person so I can do whatever the fuck I want."<p>

"You shouldn't have gone to the church in the first place!" I grinned at Rias while everyone in the OCR is watching.

"If you actually took notice to the town's surroundings, no Angel would go to a half broken down church where Fallen Angels are living." This angered Rias even further. Man, what am I doing wrong? I've only gone and assisted some goddamn people!

"If you knew there were Fallen in there, why did you still enter!?" I face palmed with my free hand and I massaged my temples. How is Rias so stupid!? Isn't it obvious that I didn't know that were Fallen Angels in there until I entered?

"I didn't. I found out when Yuuma-chan walked into the room I was in. She looked like an older and more mature Akeno in an S&M costume." Rias frowned at that. She must be slightly jealous over the fact that I was saying that Akeno looked better. Well, she might not see that from my words, but I mean it.

"Still, you shouldn't have gone in the church."

"Honestly, I don't care about anything."

"Why?"

"Because I stopped caring."

"That's not a real reason."

"I think I'm done with this conversation." I let go of her wrist and left the room while whistling. School hadn't even started yet so I had time to blow.

In the end, I decided to skip school again. Rias ruins everything for me. Why is she such a bitch!? Like, I know she's trying to care for me but she doesn't have to try and slap me every time I do something wrong.

The rest of my day was boring and eventful. I walked around town for the fifth time since I came to this world and nothing's really different since the last time I walked around town. Well, except for the fact that someone got hit by a truck. The blood explosion was awesome! It went everywhere and some splattered on me face!

I was walking home, everything all peaceful until I come across a house that had the front door wide open. I could tell that something wasn't right because there was something different about the space around the house. It made me tingly.

I silently slipped into the house and entered the living room. It was a lovely living room! Tipped over tables, broken glass and, oh, did I mention the corpse hanging upside down on the wall? What a lovely place!

"Oh, it's you, devil scum."

"Hey, it's crazy! How are you doing, man? It's only been what, a few days?" I smiled my chibi fang tooth smile as I looked around the room. There was lots of blood everywhere. Kinda reminds me of my childhood. My childhood was harsh.

"It's you! Ah, this must be fate! You're the devil I want to chop up the most!"

"Well, we can finish our rather short fight right now, can't we? May I know the name of my opponent?"

"Since you're going to die, I may as well tell you the name of your killer! I'm Freed Zelzan!"

"Good. Now I can bitch slap you while yelling 'NOTICE ME SENPAI'."

"Why would you do such a thing!?"

"I'm a bit insane that way. And you look as if you'd enjoy that kind of stuff."

"Let's stop talking and let's start fighting!" I activated my scythe and I grinned. I still can't get over how fucking cool the fire forming is! It's insane!

I jumped backwards just as Freed jumped at me. He activated his light saber and swung at me, which I blocked with my scythe. In a half-hearted retaliation, I moved to the side and let him stumble forward when he got unbalanced. I twisted my scythe around and smashed the wooden pole into his back. He flew into a wall and chuckled.

This guy must be insane to laugh after something like that, "Not bad, scum." He pulled out a pistol and shot at me. The bullets weren't visible and there wasn't any sound, but I damn well knew where he was aiming.

I jumped back a bit and grinned when small holes were created in the floor where my feet were, "Now, this isn't fair, is it?" I ask as I twist my body slightly while walking forward very slowly. I'm pretty stupid for doing this, aren't I? It's that, or I'm insanely confident in my life time experience of fighting.

I swing my scythe down in front of me for no damn reason. But that's kind of a reason, if you ask me, because I cut a bullet in half. I pounced forward and slammed the end of the scythe's pole in Freed's face. I may or may not have broken his nose since blood was running from it and he was holding it, "Well, this has been fun, but I think I should go!"

With that, he threw down a small metal capsule that exploded into a blinding light. I swore, thinking that it was the logical thing to do. Why? Rias and everyone from the ORC appeared in a teleport circle, "You shouldn't have come." I said.

"Why do you say that, Issei-kun?" Rias said with a frown.

"Because I'm not Issei anymore, 'Master', I'm Leriko, someone that will always have more experience in fighting and death than any of you will." I turned and walked out from the house with a scowl. They think that I'm their 'kouhai' when I could kill them in a blink of an eye and it pisses me off. Maybe I should go destroy some shit.

"Leriko-kun, wait!" I glance over my shoulder and Akeno is running after me. Unknown to everyone, I smiled in the inside. Rias is a big bitch that'll do anything for you to love her and then dump you when you don't, where Akeno cares about everyone. At least, I think that's how they work. Maybe I'm wrong, but meh.

"What do you want, Akeno-chan?" She blushed and held her hands to her cheeks. This isn't good. My natural instincts are telling me to run away, but that'd be rude. I should listen to her before running.

"You did surprisingly well against that stray exorcist." I smiled my, you know what, you probably know what I call my chibi fang tooth smile. I smiled and patted Akeno on the head.

"Aww, look at you, wanting to find out my life secrets." I chuckled when she removed my hand from her head. The strange thing is, she didn't let go of it.

"Fufufu, did you mean all the things you said to Buchou, then?" I nodded my head slightly and sighed when she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Yes, I did…and the sad thing is, all of it is true." I suddenly made the conversation turn all depressing and sad. I have a knack for manipulating conversations. At least, I think I do. I could be wrong though.

"…Would you like to talk about it?" I smiled sadly at Akeno and shook my head slowly.

"Even if I trusted you, which I do, there are some things you can't talk about."

"I understand…if you need someone to talk to, you can come to me, Leriko-kun." I smiled more openly and took my hand back slowly.

"Thanks…Akeno-neechan." With that, I walked off, into the darkness where I feel at peace…

* * *

><p>On the next day, I decided to skip school again. It's become usual for me to do this, so no one will worry. I was sitting on a park bench with my eyes closed. It's more relaxing this way, you know? I sighed and opened them for the first time in half an hour. I'm genuinely surprised I hadn't fallen asleep.<p>

I stretch my arms above my head and stand up, "Leriko-san?" I look towards the direction the voice came from and Asia is standing there. I frown slightly. She shouldn't be out here or the Fallen Angels will get angry.

"Hey, Asia-chan. How are you going?" I forced a smile and Asia smiled at me as well. I don't think that I can handle these types of people. They're really annoying sometimes.

"I've been doing great! How have you been?"

"Fine…would you like to go get something to eat for lunch?" She nods and we walk into the city. There's a lot of different food stores here, mainly fast food joints and things like that. "So, where would you like to eat?" I'm trying to be as polite as I can, okay? It's difficult.

"I don't know any of these places so I'll let you choose."

"…Okay, let's see. Fast food, sushi, family restaurants. For a person like you, it might be good to get fast food but going to a family restaurant seems like a better idea. Yeah, we're going to a restaurant." Most of that crap was incoherent mumbling. I don't give a shit so don't judge me!

We took a seat and looked at some menus that were given to us. A waitress came over and asked for our order. Asia was being particularly irritable since she had no idea what the menu's said, so she had the same as me. We had pointless conversations, things like that before we left and looked around town.

I eventually took her to a game centre because I was honestly bored. Like, I was so bored that flat chests don't even compare…that was a bad pun, wasn't it? DAMMIT ME! SO SMOOTH! But in this world, it seems that every female above the age of fifteen has giant boobs. That is if they're not a loli person like Koneko. Otherwise, it's a whole story on its own.

Anyway, we played video games. I, of course, won all the games I played because I'm awesome. Asia, however, only watched in awe. It was weird though. I thought people everywhere had at least played a video game once, no matter how shit or old it is.

We ended up sitting in a park where Asia told me her life story. Apparently, she was given a mystical healing power by some floating guy in some clouds. Someone saw her heal a pretty much dead puppy and she was dubbed as a 'Saint' or something like that. I didn't really listen anyway. Life stories are horrifically boring.

Anyway, people from around the globe came to her so she could heal them. Guess what? She was more than happy to help. Totally not a cliché! And one day, she healed a devil out of the 'goodness' of her heart. Someone from the church found out and she was cast away blah blah blah dubbed as a heretic and some other pointless things. This is why I don't believe in religion! YOUR OWN PEOPLE CAST YOU OUT WHEN YOU TRY TO HELP PEOPLE!

Of course I pretended to be sad for her! What do you think I am, emotionless?

"Wow, that's a sad story. I'll be your…friend?" I couldn't really bring myself to say that. But this girl was all alone so I had to help somehow, didn't I!?

"That's impossible." I turn my head and Yuuma is floating above a pond near us.

"Hey, Yuuma-chan. Doing fine, I see?"

"Just give me the girl before I have to hurt you."

"You know, maybe she needs a little bit of freedom?" That was true. Asia was kept inside all day because of her power. Well, it's not a power but a Sacred Gear. Big difference, people.

"But I need her for my plans." I looked up at Yuuma. It was a good angle, well, it is if you're a pervert, but I'm not. Anyway, I looked up at Yuuma and frowned.

"Guess you'll have to take her by force then." I frowned and closed my eyes as I prepared to feel a spear go through my stomach.

"…It is ok, Leriko-san. I'll go with her." I opened my eyes and nodded at Asia. I had to respect her decision. She walked up to Yuuma and she was wrapped up in some black crow wings. Shit! I forgot to ask Rias if I have wings!

Yuuma took off and Asia went with her…

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go save her." Against my own statements of hating people like Asia, I needed to go save her. Well, it was more of a want, not a need.<p>

"You're going to what!?" Rias was surprised, clearly, "You are not going to go there. It's dangerous!"

"_I'm _dangerous. So don't get in my way."

"Well, Akeno and I have business to tend to now, so we'll be leaving." They started to walk towards the door when I stopped them with my scythe.

"Like I said, don't get in my way. I don't even need assistance. So stay here."

"Akeno and I have business, though, so we'll be leaving." I let them leave this time. If they want to get in my way, let it be. They'll only get hurt.

"Kiba, Koneko, come after me if I'm not back in an hour. Bring 'Master' and Akeno-neechan if possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, thanks for all the followers and stuff guys! It was really unexpected! Sorry I couldn't respond to reviews. I'll do that next time though!<strong>

**Leriko is going after Asia alone. Will he live or will he die? Probably injured but meh, he's strong. And a question. Should Raynare live or die? As well as her pals, should they die or live? I personally want Raynare to live because she's honestly my favourite character other than Ophis.**

**Well, enough of the serious stuff! Did you enjoy it? I certainly did enjoy writing it! I also found a cool game called osu! And it does have an exclamation mark in the title. I've become addicted to it. Also, life loves to slap me in the face sometimes. My birthday is next Monday (December 8 where I live) and work has caught up with me! That means updates may be a fraction slower this next week or two.**

**Whoever can guess how old I'm turning gets the ultimate internet prize: an unlimited stash of cookies! Yay!**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it may not be as good as the first chapter, but I tried.**

**Review and stuffs!**

**Bye~!**

**(unimportant fluff stuffs. I have the infamous writer's block so updates on Angel of Death: Second Lives will mostly take ages. And no, this isn't advertisement, it's the only way I can update people on stuff without posting 'chapters'.)**


	3. GOD DAMMIT!

3

I kicked open the heavy wooden door of the church. I was thinking that something was suspicious because there were no guards, I think. I wore my black coat and converse, as well as black pants and a black shirt.

I held my scythe in one hand as I walked up to the altar. No one would mind if I destroyed it, right? I hope not because I already exploded it into tiny pieces. I walked down a flight of steps, oil lamps illuminating the staircase as I began whistling. There was another door in front of me and I grinned. I get to be badass.

3…2…1…EXPLOSION! I kicked the door open and it flew of off its hinges and into a few people that were wearing black coats. I guess they're exorcists. Ah well, I have more important things to worry about, "Hey, Yuuma-chan!" She was at the top of this giant stone structure with Asia attached to a wooden cross. Some of Asia's clothes were destroyed though. But that's a different story.

All the exorcists turned towards me and activated their light sabers and drew their pistols. Did they not notice me kick a door open!? It even made a loud crack sound. I must be really stealthy or they're just really deaf.

"Leriko-san!" Asia called out to me. I frowned though as she started to scream in intense pain. Yuuma hasn't noticed me yet, even though I called out to her, because she was busy extracting a green orb from Asia's chest. Must be her Sacred Gear or something.

I got into a fighting stance with my scythe held towards the ground and outwards. I was facing an army of exorcists that could very well kill me. But it's not like I haven't experienced something like this before. It has actually happened a lot in the past.

Well, I jump forward and completely cut a guy in half. With blood flying in the air like rain everywhere, I can't help but notice how I'm still grinning while cutting people in half. Twist, slice, backflip slice, spin around decapitation. Those are only some of the basic manoeuvres I've learnt. And the bad thing is, I'm effectively using them and not giving a shit about murdering the exorcists.

I block a light saber and twist my body to the side slightly to dodge a bullet. I run forward with the light saber running against the pole of my scythe and I sprint through the crowd of exorcists. I slice up any of them that get in the way and I licked my lips. All this blood shed is great! I love it!

I sprint up the steps and toss my scythe like a boomerang towards Yuuma. The scythe nails here right in the stomach and I run up to Asia and untie her. She's dead though, so what was the point!? I growl in frustration as the exorcists come charging up the stairs while shooting off bullets. One in the shoulder, one in the knee and one in the stomach. No matter though. This pain is nothing.

I jump off the structure with Asia in my arms and I run and get my scythe, "Yuuma-chan, look after her, will you?" I mumble as I drop Asia next to Yuuma who was grunting in pain. I run towards the exorcists again and three Fallen Angels come in through the roof. What the hell!?

The falling stone and earth killed several exorcists but it didn't help much. I now had three Fallen Angels throwing light spears at me. Argh! This is so annoying, "How troublesome." I mumbled as I started doing complex moves as I was officially surrounded on all sides. They won't leave me alone! What assholes!

I drag my scythe along the ground and jump into the air as three light spears impale the floor where I was. Since I jumped incredibly high, I started spinning and I completely cut a guy in half vertically. I used that momentum and rolled across the floor and then used the added momentum as a springboard. I cut sidewards with the most power I could while in mid-air and I did a full spin and cut five guys in half horizontally.

I grinned as five guys swiped at me at once. Added with three light spears coming from angles above you, it should mean instant death. However, I'm different, "You know, you should give up!" I heard some flapping of wings above me so I rolled forwards and slid under someone's legs. I spun around and grabbed a light spear with my left hand, Sacred Gear not active, and threw it back at the thrower. That thrower actually happened to be Yuuma. Strange. She had no wounds anymore.

I did several jumps backwards as the exorcists started to thin out and create some room. Why would they do that? They're supposed to be trying to kill me! I activate my other Sacred Gear and grab my scythe. It's supposed to double my power or something.

"**Boost!" **Well, that voice certainly isn't terrifying. I smile and my chibi fang tooth pierces my thumb. A little bloodlust should be fine, no? I lick my lips and spread the bloodied finger all over my lips, creating a lip gloss like substance. I grinned and narrowed my eyes. I'm taking a page out of Robin's book, "Well, how about we step things up?"

I take a giant leap and a crater exploded where I once stood. I suddenly flung across the room and shoved my scythe's stick end in a guy's stomach. Wait! Is that donut guy!? Holy shit! What is he doing here? No matter. I must be OP.

I start thrusting the pole into several parts of his body as I disappear and reappear in a flash. He's truly terrified. Like, seriously, he's screaming because I'm breaking all of his freaking bones with a pole. I think I'm taking sadistic pleasure in this.

I axe kick donut guy into the ground and follow after him. I plant my heels into his stomach and he threw up blood all over my shoes. It's slightly disgusting but I don't care! This guy is out for the count! Now, for the other three.

And…they retreated and let the exorcists do the work for them. They were standing up the top of the stone structure. Splendid. Make it more fun for me. I feel a searing pain across my back as I hear a light saber sword go down my back. I feel the blood running down my back and I frown. Tunnel vision really sucks, doesn't it?

I shrug it off and continue forwards as I continue being sliced and shot by the exorcists. They will never have the power to kill me. Compared to me, they're just ants. I sneer at one that tries to cut my head off. The blade hit flesh and went straight through my throat. Like I need to breathe anyway. I walk up the steps as I literally create a river of blood with my body. My body burns all over but I must do this.

"You're an ant compared to me." I say while blood runs down my mouth and chin.

"How…how are you still alive!?" Yuuma yells while she prepared a light spear. The other two people with her, a gothic loli and a busty mother-like person, did the same. They threw them all at once and I caught them with my gauntlet Sacred Gear. I should probably learn what it's called.

"I am Leriko, the Angel of Death." I say as I walk up to them and prepare my scythe. My throat wound healed itself and I smiled inwardly. My abilities from SAO must have carried over to here. This'll make it fun.

I take a single step forward and they all widen their eyes as blood started spraying from their stomachs. Yuuma makes an attempt to heal herself but I step on her hands and crouch down so my face was above hers, "Anything to say for yourself?"

"…You…win…" She whispers as I grin and step off her hands. Her friends are slowly dying so I walk over to them and crouch between their heads.

"So, what do they call you two?" I'm real smooth.

"…" They didn't answer! What the hell man! I just spared their lives and they won't talk to me.

"Come on, ladies, I need to know your names if I'm going to help you!"

"That's a lie!" The loli girl spat at me. I frowned. Why are people distrusting of me? I feel something go through my stomach and it's a light saber. Oh joy. I ignore the sword and exorcist behind me. I just wanna help some people!

"Would you like to die instead?" I say cheerfully as I hold my scythe blade to the loli girl's throat. She winces as I slightly pierce her throat and she slowly shakes her head, "Cool! I don't wanna kill people today because I'm not in the mood! So, what's your name?"

"Mittlet." She looks away from me and I frown. So it's gonna be like that, huh? I can play along.

"And what's your name?" I ask the other one. Seems like she passed out, "Yuuma-chan! Heal these people please!"

I hear some fighting below down near the door. I turn towards the door that I kicked down and the rest of the ORC is down there fighting. Rias looks up at me and widens her eyes when she sees in how bad of a state my body is in. As well as the light saber through my stomach. Trust me when I say this. I'm too OP and this is nothing.

"Hey, why did you come!? It hasn't been an hour yet!" Screw Kiba and Koneko! They disobeyed my request. I stand up and backhand the exorcist that was stabbing me off of the stone structure. The light saber comes out as well.

"Well, there was a massive surge of power coming from here so we decided to check it out."

"Well fuck off! I'm completely fine!"

"No you're not! You're nearly dead!" What is this chick? Crazy? I'm still fine and alive. I'm practically immortal and I kind of like it this way. It's fun.

"No I'm not!" Shit! Akeno is about to shit on donut guy. Not in that way. I meant in the way that he gets wrecked, "STOP RIGHT NOW!" Everyone stops at my yell and looks up at me. Good, I've got their attention, "IF ANYONE CONTINUES FIGHTING, I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM! EVERYONE! GOT THAT?" Some brave kid tried slashing Koneko across the back.

What a shame. His head is gone, "What did I tell you, brat?" I say to his rolling head. Everyone is surprised at my speed and I honestly don't give two shits. I may be slightly immortal, but I can feel my life disappearing again. This is probably product of Midnight Shadow, my scythe. It was from SAO so it's bound to give me near immortality since you only died when your HP hit zero, no matter the injury.

"Fuck off, Rias. I was perfectly fine until you came along." She looks shocked at my words. Stop trying to seduce me. Please?

"As the protector of this city, I must eliminate these Fallen Angels."

"What a crock of shit. Hurt them and you'll wish you never stepped out of your little fancy club room." I glare at her and she flinches, taking a step back as I rose to my feet and over to donut guy, "Up we go!" I say as I pick him up. Yuuma is holding the girl whose name I do not know while Mittelt is standing there with a blank expression.

"Come on…let's go." I say as I leave the church and into the darkness…

* * *

><p>Morning. The stupidest time of day. Wanna know why? The sun gets in your eyes and wakes you up. There are also other reasons, like school and work. Wait, why am I talking about work if I don't even have a job. No matter.<p>

I can feel boobs pressing into my chest and a head nuzzled into my neck. I didn't know that I could effectively hit it off like this straight away.

When I let go of my scythe last night, I passed out and…well, nearly died, I guess. If it wasn't for Yuuma having Asia's power…shit…SHE DIDN'T GIVE IT BACK, DID SHE!? FUCK! I guess Asia's dead now. Well, that, or Rias revived her, expecting to get the power back.

Back to the situation at hand, Yuuma was glomping me in her sleep. I don't know if that's possible. Isn't a glomp halfway between a tackle and tight embrace? I dunno. This shit confuses me.

I can't really move and I need to get ready for school. My phone alarm starts blaring and it's a song in English. It was punk rock, okay? I love the song, okay? So don't judge me. Yuuma raises an arm and turns off the alarm. And I got a face full of boob. That's nice. I'm totally not blushing.

"I gotta go to school, Yuuma-chan. So can you get off of me, please?"

"…No…your too comfy…" Screw it. I don't even do anything at school so I can stay here. But I sighed because it's cool. I started humming a song which then evolved into full on singing. I hope Yuuma doesn't mind. I slightly turn my head and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. It's my 'mother'. This could end up bad.

With a twenty, a twelve, a twenty-five and a forty year old looking persons casually sleeping in your room, someone's bound to get the wrong idea, "Mom, if you come in, I'll bash your head in with a brick!" It's not the nicest thing to say but it got the job done. The footsteps stopped and they walked back downstairs.

Nice save, me! Hehehe, I'm officially the best. My phone beeps once and I frown. I'm pretty sure that I deleted all of the contacts on the phone. I begrudgingly reach up onto the head of my bed where my phone is and pull it down. I flip it open, because flip phones are awesome, and look at the message.

Surprise, surprise, it's Rias! Oh, joy! She wants me to come to the clubroom with the Fallen Angels. I growl and snap my phone shut very loudly. Everyone woke up and looked at me, "'Master' wants me to take you to the clubroom." They all groaned and I did as well. I didn't want to turn up at school today because I would have to face the ORC. Ugh, what to do? I lightly pushed Yuuma off of me and walked over to my closet.

I was only wearing a pair of boxes right now so my feminine body was on full display to them. It was also nearly back to normal. My hair reached my lower back and it was nearly completely white. My body had an hourglass figure and I was pretty short. Only one hundred and sixty five centimetres tall. My eyes were pretty much back to the dark cerulean they used to be.

I pulled out my school uniform and put it on with a frown. The uniform was generic and badly coloured. I put it on anyway because I have to.

"Anyone got clothes that they can wear?" I ask the four Fallen Angels around my room.

"No, unless you want me to walk around public in my outfit I usually wear." I grinned teasingly at Yuuma and put a hand to my chin.

"As hot as that would be, I don't want anyone to see you like that. Only I'm allowed!" She blushed and covered her breasts with her arms because, you know, she was naked. The others had decency though. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair because these things are stressful, you know?

"I guess I'll have to let you borrow some clothes."

In the end, Yuuma wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of black boots I had in my closet. The random chick whose name I don't know wore a black tank top that was tight around the chest. She had massive boobs, okay? And she also wore a pair of cargo pants. Mittelt couldn't fit into anything I had because my clothes were too big, so she continued to wear her gothic loli clothes. Donaseek wore a red hoodie and some blue board shorts. He also continued to wear a fedora that I didn't notice he was wearing. It must be a ninja…no, THE FEDORA'S ARE TAKING OVER EARTH!

Ahem…excuse that, I haven't had any sugar today. Yup, that totally happens to people now.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the ORC and everyone was in there, standing or sitting silently as I walked in with a smile on my face, "So, how are all going today?" Alright, I know that everyone probably hates me right now, but I'm fine with that. They can keep their stupid feelings.<p>

"Leriko-kun, I want you to come over here." Rias was sitting at her desk with an angered expression while trying to act almighty.

"Why? I'm not stupid, alright? I don't wanna get hurt because I 'disobeyed' my 'gracious and beautiful Master's' orders."

"GET OVER HERE!" I whistled at her yell and I strolled right over to her desk with my hands in my pockets. Good thing I didn't have my eyes closed or I'd probably be a pile of dust right now.

"Geez, don't try to kill me, your 'slave', with your almighty arrogant and snobbish 'noble bloodline power'," Yeah, she shot some stuff at me that would've killed me instantly if it touched me. "Remember what I said the day after you revived me?" She nodded her head and I smiled, "Good. Now you know why I don't give a shit about anything you say. Good day, 'Master'."

"Before you go, why don't you give Asia her Sacred Gear back?" I stopped and turned my head towards Rias. I grinned and narrowed my eyes.

"If you really wanted it, you'd get it yourself." I walked off with the Fallen Angels in tow and I couldn't help but smile happily. I don't know why, but I feel happy that I ruined all ties with the ORC. I must be a big jerk to feel that.

* * *

><p>My face paled at a sudden thought. What if I become a stray devil? I'd be screwed.<p>

"What's wrong, Leriko-san?" Mittelt asked. The Fallen Angels and I were sitting in front of a lake. It was peaceful and I like it. Well, I'm actually surprised that I haven't been murdered yet.

"Oh, nothing! Just thinking about what would happen if I was labelled as a stray devil!" I did a sarcastic smile to only sigh. I regret my new life.

"Well, it depends if your master is a bitch or not." That totally helped Kalawarner. Oh, yeah, I learnt her name a little while ago.

"Well, I've been a massive ass to her, so it's probably likely that she'll do me in."

"Well, it's all your fault, buddy." Donaseek said as he tossed a stone across the water.

"Geez, that's so helpful! Thank you!" Yuuma giggled at our antics and I rose an eyebrow. She's being slightly wei-…oh. That's why. I saved her life so she must like me or something. This is FANTASTIC!

I probably don't have time for romance until everything is sorted out. Ugh, I should probably go to the clubroom tomorrow to sort things out. I'm not looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>It's the next day and I feel like choking myself. I have to go to the clubroom and make up with Rias. Please kill me! I want to die! Yuuma is coming along as well since she wants to negotiate with Rias about some things.<p>

I open the door and whistle as I stroll over to a couch to then freeze. A maid? Hmm, something's up, "Good, you're here. I was hoping you'd come today." I frown. Rias doesn't need to act like a shit. That's it, next time she does it I'm leaving!

"If you talk like that to me again I'll leave the room." She nods at my request. Well, it was more of a statement. But Rias knows that I won't take any fucking around from her. I walk up to where everyone else is. I lean against the wall next to Yuuma and I start whistling with my eyes closed.

I crack an eye open as I feel someone stabbing daggers into me with their eyes. Of course it's the maid. It's always the maid. Asia is here for some reason, up against the wall next to Koneko and Kiba, "Ojou-sama, do you want me to tell them?"

"The truth is-." A giant swirl of fire happened and a guy appeared. Fancy trick. But it's not better than what I can do.

"Fuu, it's been a long time since I appeared in the human world." Definitely a man whore and an arrogant prick. He looks around and his eyes brighten when he spots Rias, "My lovely Rias, I came to see you." Rias seems pissed. I reckon this guy's head is going to cave in when Rias is done with him, "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." He grabs Rias' arm and pulls her up.

"…Let go of me Raiser." So his name is stupid as well? Damn, his looks are ok but his name is stupid.

"Why are you such a prick?" I speak up as I push myself off of the wall. I walk over to Riser and I punch him in the face. I think I broke his nose. He only laughed as it seemed to snap back in place.

"And who are you?"

"It's rude to ask for someone's name when they don't know yours." Damn, this guy really is arrogant. He doesn't even respond to being punched in the face.

"Haven't you told your servants about me, Rias? Reincarnated Devils?"

"…There hasn't been a need to tell them."

"Ah, I am Raiser Phenex, third son of the Phenex house."

"Oh, wow, a fancy title, as well as ANOTHER ARROGANT AND SNOBBISH PRICK!" I grin when his eye twitches.

"Why you! No matter, I am engaged to my lovely Rias over here."

"Oh, wow. Actually, I could care less about Rias." This seems to spark a reaction from him and the maid.

"How dare you insult Rias, you lowly devil!" I started rolling my shoulders as I clench and unclench my fists. This guy is going to get fucked up so bad.

"I don't really care about her, so go ahead and marry her."

"Fine, I'll do that after I exterminate the Fallen Angel standing over there." The room completely froze over in ice and everyone started shaking violently.

"Do that and you'll wish you were never born a guy." I seem to be emanating an extremely fierce killer intent. Splendid! I grin maniacally as my bangs cover my eyes and I swear one of my eyes started shining red.

Raiser attempts to summon fire but it freezes where it is. The maid steps forward and raises her voice, "Raiser-sama, pawn-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back."

"…Stay out of this, lady. This is between me and him." I growl and I summon my scythe. I swing it at Raiser and it completely cuts him in half. The thing is, his body regenerated.

"Someone as weak as you wouldn't be able to defeat me. The Phenex house has immortality."

"That's not immortality. That's a phony regenerative power!" I slice him several times and he only laughs as it accomplished nothing.

"STOP IT!" The maid yells at us. I glare at her and she flinches in the slightest. It was minimal so it was hard to see.

"…Stay out of it…you'll only get hurt…" Raiser snapped his fingers while I said that and fifteen people appear, "I can take all of them on at once." I say as I make a stance and prepare for an attack. This guy has a team made of girls that look like they don't know how to fight. Should be easy.

"Mira!" Raiser yelled. A girl with a pole jumps out in front of everyone and I click my tongue. I jump forward and she thrusts the pole at my stomach where I was open. I bring my scythe up and redirect the pole so it jabbed the air to my right. I spin my scythe and thrust the end of it into the girl's stomach and she falls to the ground.

"Weak," I mutter as I motion to Yuuma that we're leaving, "You better hope that luck is on your side, phony." I yell as I leave the room. As soon as I leave, all the ice disappears and everyone stands in shock.

* * *

><p>I flop onto my bed and sigh, "This is bullshit." I forgot that my 'parents' were home and they went all crazy when they saw me with Yuuma. I suddenly remembered then that she needed somewhere to stay, so I convinced my 'parents' to let her stay here. Her Fallen Angel buddies will have to go somewhere else though.<p>

"You'll have to deal with it." Yuuma said as she leant against my door. I smiled as I thought of an idea.

"Yuuma-chan, can you please come over here?" She raises an eyebrow at me and I widen my smile into a grin. This is going to be awesome!

"…Okay. What do you need?" She says as she stands in front of me. I grin mischievously and make a gun with my fingers.

"What are you doing!?" She nearly yells as I shove my finger into her stomach below her belly button. I pulled the imaginary 'trigger' and Yuuma blushed. That trick gets them every time! Yeah! I chuckle and stick my tongue out at her.

Pressure points are amazing! You can do wonderful things, like kill people or knock people out, those types of things!

"What did you do!?"

"Pressure points. That particular one is said to be an erogenous area. But I only use it to mess with people."

"What the hell!" Yuuma yells as she bops me on the head with her fist.

I think life should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I heard some people like this story so I updated again.<strong>

**Hello! Fancy seeing you here! Err, yeah! That pressure point is real. Don't do it unless you plan on doing sexual stuff and DON'T QUESTION WHAT I DO ON THE INTERNET!**

**If you wanna know why Leriko was acting different this chapter, he was being serious. And people will die when he's serious. He doesn't make jokes and stuff when he's serious so prepare for people to die.**

**Oh, right, I need to respond to guest reviews!**

**A random guest reviewer that didn't leave a name: Why would I do that? Leriko ABSOLUTELY hates Rias and people like Asia so putting them in a harem with Leriko would be ludicrous and suicide. But some people may have a chance.**

**codepeace: I don't think those two deserve to be killed off. Sure, Donaseek is an asshole sometimes but he doesn't really deserve to die. Leriko's sometimes merciful, depending on his mood. And Mittelt never did nothing wrong! She's just a gothic Lolita child! But if the majority want those two dead, I can fix that later on.**

**Sorry that this is like, a few hundred words short. Eh, there was really nothing for me to write apart from the training chapter and the Rating Game. Also, like Leriko when he's serious? Like the battle scenes? Yeah, Leriko is too OP when he uses his scythe but it says why.**

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but ah well! I need to supply for my fans!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, EVERYONE! **

**Bye~!**


	4. Why am I taking a training trip?

4

I don't even know how Rias got my phone number. She texted me again at eight in the morning to tell me that the ORC was going on a training trip. I don't need no training! I'm too OP! Fuck the training trip!

Then she came to my house. How does she even remember where I live!? I was then forced to go with Yuuma because my 'parents' were told that it was a ten day club trip. I'm not even sure if that's legal.

But why do I have fifty kilograms worth of luggage on my back while I climb a mountain? I'm gonna kill Rias when we get there. Literally.

I manage to keep pace with Kiba but he took a detour to go get herbs or something. I dunno what he does in his spare time. Then I was left with Koneko. She was easily carrying twice the weight that I had. WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THESE SUITCASES!? AND WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR A SCHOOL GYM UNIFORM!?

We got to a mansion in the middle of nowhere. Literally. There were no towns for tens of miles and we were surrounded by forests and mountains, "Screw this shit!" I yelled as I dropped the luggage I was carrying on the floor.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to train now!" Serious? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?

"I don't need any training." I said as I slowly raised my hand while I hunched over. This should earn some sympathy points, right?

"Nonsense! There's always time to train!" I fell to the floor and decided to take a nap.

"Wake me up when we train in magic." I said before I fell asleep. I'm really enjoying the feeling of the grass on my face.

I feel some wet stuff on me. What happened? Please don't tell me that it's something bad. I open my eyes to get a face full of water. I never deserved this, did I?

"We have to test your physical abilities first, so you'll be going against Kiba in a spar." A bokken landed next to me and I groaned. I suck using swords.

"I suck with swords. Do you have any wooden scythes?" I sat up and yawned. I'm going to get owned.

"Nope!" How can Rias say this stuff with a smile!? Is she a Satanist!?...I got that wrong didn't I? She's already a devil.

"Screw you!" I picked up the bokken and loosely held it at my side. I shouldn't bother to do anything. It'll be easier that way.

"If you will, Kiba?" He disappeared instantly. This should be fun then, since he's challenging me to a duel. I casually stepped forward and turned around as a bokken missed my shoulder and back area. I tap Kiba on the head, "Dead. How was that? Good enough?"

"Do it again." I deadpan. I just won, didn't I?

"No! I just won! That makes me better than Kiba! Let me verse Koneko." Rias nodded and I grinned. Hand-to-hand combat is fun.

"…No weapons…only fists…"

"Got that." I toss the bokken into a forest before cracking my knuckles. This is going to be epic!

Koneko readies her fists in front of her. With a nod from Rias, she jumped at me and tried punching me in the stomach. What the hell, Koneko!? That punch will probably melt my organs! I dodged to the side, luckily, and Koneko followed through with a kick.

I caught the foot with both hands and I instantly regretted it. I was sent flying instead of catching it. In mid-air, I back flipped and landed on my feet to slide along and slow myself down. It was weird though, I stayed upright while sliding. Probably because I dug my heels into the ground and I bent forward a bit.

I think I should go on the offensive. Get ready!

I jumped at Koneko and ducked under a right hook. I delivered an uppercut that I swear fractured my hand, "Rias, what type of a duel is this if I'll break my hands when I punch her!?" She didn't answer! What a bitch!

Screw it. I activated my scythe and pressed a random button on the pole. I never did figure out what they did, did I? Some black straps of leather came out of nowhere and started rapping around me. I'M NOT INTO BONDAGE, OKAY!?

On some weird auto drive, I put my scythe against my back and it was strapped there. Okay! I think I'm ready now! I jump at Koneko again and I delivered a palm strike to her stomach. She stumbled back and I smiled sweetly, "Aww, cat got your tongue, Koneko-chan?"

I bent my body backwards to dodge a punch to the face. I don't want a broken nose! I followed up with a tricky move. I did a half backflip and landed on my back but I kicked her in the jaw and she went flying into the air! I'm too good at things!

She recovered in mid-air and she tried to kick me. Are these the only moves she know? Martial arts?

I sighed and caught her foot in mid-air before I slammed her body in the ground. I held her in a hold where I can start choking her if she tried to struggle, "Give up, Koneko-chan?" She nodded and I let her go, "See? I don't need no stupid training, girl! Unless it's magic, of course! Goodnight!" With that, I collapsed on the spot and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"…Oi, wake up!" I opened my eyes and yawned. It's Rias. She's standing over me! Great!<p>

"Whatcha want with me?" Rias frowned at me and I frowned back. Two can play that game!

"Akeno is going to teach you how to use your magic."

"Cool!" I instantly got up and ran away from my spot. What? It's magic! I can do whatever the fuck I want with that shit! I got lost though trying to find Akeno. I eventually found her and Asia in a living room type room.

"Hey, Akeno-neechan. Sorry I'm late, if that's even called being late." I walked over to a couch and applied my natural sitting position. Shoes off and legs crossed.

"Not at all! Now, let's begin our training, shall we?" I nodded and I listened carefully. I had to gather my demonic-power by drifting my aura. Then I have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power. It was a weird theory but it worked.

I gathered a giant black and white orb the size of a basketball. My demonic-power kind of looked like the Ying and Yang symbol. Strange. Asia managed to gather a surplus of demonic-power as well, but it's not as big as mine.

We were then asked to send our demonic-power into a bottle of water and imagine it freezing into several different spikes. Akeno did it just fine, I went over the top and Asia managed to do it. And I literally did do it over the top. The ice spikes jabbed into the four corners of the room.

"Hehehe, sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. Screw it. I'm going to do this for fun. I snapped my fingers and my whole right arm was engulfed in a black and red flame.

"Not bad, Leriko-kun. I want you to mould it into a shape now." I grinned. This'll be cool. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I took deep breaths and imagined the shaped I wanted. I could hear the fire shifting and I snapped my eyes open.

I created a clone of myself! Hahahahaha! I'm amazing! I'm a god! Why is my clone speaking?

"Hey, boss, got anything you want me to do?" I sat there for a second. Did I really do this?

"Yeah, go get me some cold water," And my clone left the room, "Did I really do that?"

"I think so…" Even Akeno is shocked. Is she not this good at magic? I have an awesome idea! I summoned some water and placed it on my head like a sweat drop. Hahaha! I'm amazing! If I knew that I could this with magic, I would've learnt sooner!

"What are you doing, boss?" My clone asks as he brings me a glass of water. It has ice in it, so it should be cold.

"Nothing. You should know how much I love sweat drops, though. Dismissed," My clone exploded into a fireball that hovered in the air before it sizzled out and fell to the floor in ashes. "Again, did I do that?"

Akeno nodded slowly and I grinned at her, "I've never seen anyone have that much demonic-power before. Yours should be around the size of a tennis ball. Maybe smaller." I frowned at Akeno's comment. That's offensive!

"Gee, that's so comforting…my life will be much easier if you don't tell anyone what you saw today." Akeno nodded slightly and I sighed in relief. Now bad things won't happen to me. I should be thanking her, though, shouldn't I?

"I'm gonna go practice some stuff in a forest." I stood up and left the room while drinking my glass of water. This'll be pretty fun. Well, coming up with combos and stuff with my magic will be fun. It's just the part where I have to apply it.

* * *

><p>My fire clone punched a tree and exploded into flames that engulfed the whole tree. My water clone came directly after that with an axe kick from the sky that doused the flames when it exploded into a massive ball of water. I got some pretty good ideas that'll work if I'm fighting by myself, which I expect will happen because I'm awesome. Ok, enough arrogance and stuff for now.<p>

I've also been experimenting on defensive magic stuff. I don't use barriers like Rias and Akeno do, I use walls of rock and ice. I'll need to get Koneko to help me test the legibility of it later so I can simulate if they'd work in fights.

Alright, I'll go get Koneko's help now. I left the forest and walked over to where Koneko was practicing her martial arts style, "Maybe martial arts isn't exactly fitting for you. I'm not trying to be offensive, but something like aikido or jujitsu would be better for your small frame. Maybe you could mix them together to make a unique style."

Koneko continued practicing her form and I sighed. Martial arts is better for well-built and tall people as it focuses around reach and strength. Okay, it may not be exactly like that but it's what I think about martial arts.

"Koneko-chan, wanna spar again? This time I'm gonna try something to see if it works as a defence mechanism." She stopped and nodded at me. This'll be a good match since I'll tone down how hard I punch.

"Ready?" Koneko nodded and lunged at me with her fist pulled back. I haven't pulled out my scythe so this punch could kill me in one hit. Hey, that's what risks are for! At the last second, I created a thick layer of earth where Koneko will punch me.

The fist connected with my little 'shield' and destroyed it. The punch sent me skidding across the floor and winded me a bit, but that's nothing. I CREATED A FREAKING MAGIC SHIELD!

What I didn't notice in my moment of victory was a follow up kick that was aimed for my chin. It hurt like hell but I'm fine. She didn't dislocate it or break it, it just hurt, "…Senpai lose…" I chuckled and ruffled her hair, much to her annoyance.

"I was testing something out. Did you notice the little spot of dirt where you were going to punch me?" She nodded and I grinned. She understands me! I feel lucky to have someone like Koneko on my team, "That was a shield made from elemental magic. Do you understand where I'm going with this?" She nodded again and I grinned again. I CAN MASTER THIS NOW! THANK YOU KONEKO!

"…Fight…"

"Exactly. I'll need your help to perfect this move so I can take less damage during battles."

For the rest of the afternoon, Koneko and I sparred so I could perfect my defence manoeuvres with all types of elements. Earth, ice, anything that had a solid form that couldn't be punched through. I ended up perfecting it. Whenever Koneko tried to punch me with all her might, it sent only the tiniest bit of the shield flying. I think I'm ready to kill some bastards. Well, maybe when I perfect something's with my clones. They take a minute or two to make.

After I finished with Koneko, I headed over to the kitchen to make myself some food since I'm hungry. A man needs his protein, you know? It'll make them bigger, better, faster, stronger. I pulled out some pots and pans and rummaged through a fridge and pantry full of ingredients. I'm the best cook alive. I swear my life on it.

I ended up making fried rice and plum pork. Chinese food is my favourite, so it's a definite that I'd learn to cook it. I headed outside and over to a cliff that I found earlier. It had a nice view of a valley and the drop was pretty high.

I sat on the cliff and ate as the sun set and the moon rose. It was beautiful, you know? The sky was purple and you could faintly see the stars in the sky. Someone sat down beside me and pulled their legs up to their chest while mine dangled carelessly over the edge. I do care about safety, but I doubt that a fifteen storey drop would kill me in my devil body. At least I think that's how big the drop is.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The person said. I didn't turn to them, I hummed in response as I set my plate of food aside.

"Makes me glad I'm alive." I replied after a while. The wind gently blew against us and I lightly laughed.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself." The person beside me mused. Of course I'm fucking enjoying myself! This reminds me of my past! Isn't that obvious?

"Of course I am!" The person beside me giggled and I smiled, "It's just that…well, it reminds me of my old life."

"What was your old life like?" I leant back on my arms for support as I recalled some memories.

"It was a life that anyone would wish for. I was happy and everyone around me was happy. I had money, family and people that would die for me."

"Sounds like it was great."

"…Yeah…" I whispered and looked up at the stars, "…It was awesome…" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I sat there, suppressing the need to cry until I fell asleep.

"…It's okay…" I broke. Everything was released. I had promised _her _I wouldn't cry over her death. I broke that one promise to her and I feel like killing myself for it.

* * *

><p>I woke up with my arm dangling off the edge of the cliff. I stared out at the valley as the sky started to rain. I think Gaia knows how I feel right now. I want to roll off the cliff and let my life be over. My heart hurts. I can't handle it.<p>

I started singing. It was carried through the wind and through the valley. All of nature listened to it as I began to tear up again. Stop. Just stop. I can't handle it anymore. Please…please stop it. My heart's going to shatter again. I'll be the remnants of a human shell. I don't want that.

I stood up and walked away from the cliff as it started raining harder. I walked through the forest and into the mansion. I walked past Yuuma and Akeno and into a spare bathroom. I locked the door and slumped against it as I looked at my wrists. They never seem to scar.

I opened the nearest drawer and found a few razors. They should do the trick. I slowly slit my wrists and I sit against the door. The smell of blood seems to be comforting to my soul. I chuckle in sadness as someone knocks on the door, "Leriko-kun?"

I don't respond. I don't want to talk to anyone. Especially Yuuma, "Leriko-kun, can I come in?"

Leave me alone. I want to say that but I can't, "Are you okay? I can smell blood."

I stare at my wrists as the blood runs down my arms. Was this the right decision?

"I'm coming in." The door clicks open but stays in place. I want to be left alone, can't she see that?

See pushed the door a little and I cover my eyes with my hands. No one deserves to see me like this, "Hey, what's wrong?" I don't make an attempt to answer. I hear the shifting of cloth and a sigh, "I can't help you if you won't talk to me." I don't want to talk to Yuuma. She'll only get hurt.

I heard the shifting of cloth once more followed by the running of water. Something cold started touching my arm. LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Come on, Leriko-kun, what's wrong?"

"…Go away…" She heard my whisper and sighed.

"I want to help you."

"Leave me alone." I could sense that she was reaching out towards me. I don't need her help.

"I only want to help!" I growl and slap her hand away while I glare at her.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She drops her hand to the side as she starts to tear up. She stands up and leaves the room as my gaze softens and my arm unconsciously reaches out. No. She can't go either. I can't be alone again. I'm scared of being alone. Someone…please…I don't want to be alone.

I drop my hand and the door closes. I did it again, didn't I? She hates me now and it's all my fault.

I start laughing as my head swings back to look up at the ceiling. I'm truly an idiot. I should just die.

I feel tired. Maybe I should sleep. Yeah…I feel dizzy…

* * *

><p>My pool of blood was comforting. It was a crimson red that was tainted with the blood of a sadistic murderer. It can't be changed. That's just how it is. I stood up. The blood flow stopped and my wrists started healing. I mustn't cut deep enough if they don't scar.<p>

I swung the door open and stumbled through the corridor with my head down. I swung the door to my bedroom open and slammed it shut after I entered. I sat on the edge of my bed and sat there, staring at the wall opposite me with a blank face.

I don't know how long I sat there…I guess time flies when you're having a life crisis…

"Leriko-kun? Are you okay?" Someone came into my room and slowly walked over to me. They crouched in front of me and inspected my wrists, "Why did you do this?" I stared straight ahead and ignored them, "Are you feeling alright?"

"…Give me a week and I'll be back to normal…" I felt my head be pulled into something and I flinched. Not like this. Things aren't supposed to go like this. Why are they doing this to me? I don't deserve any help.

The person sighed and began stroking my head, "You shouldn't say things like that…it'll make other people sad…" I leaned in further and hugged them tightly. I guess I need the support at the moment.

"…Please…don't leave me alone…I'm scared…" I heard a soft giggle and I lifted my head slightly. Akeno was looking down at me with sad eyes.

"Never."

"Promise?" It was but a whisper in the wind.

"Promise." I embraced Akeno once more and let my sorrows go.

* * *

><p>I frowned as I looked at my scythe. It wouldn't do what I wanted it to. After my little…'incident', Yuuma disappeared and hasn't returned. I'm worried about her. It's my fault that she's upset and I want to apologise to her.<p>

Akeno tried her best to comfort me. I'm mostly back to normal, for the moment, and I'm grateful to her.

I tried my technique again. Putting demonic-power into my scythe and then imagining the properties I want it to have. I'm trying to make it flame up so when I hit someone they'll catch fire or get burned, depending on my mood.

I should really be practicing things with my magic clones. I need to be able to summon them in an instant so I can confuse and strike the enemy where it counts. What, I love being a sneaky bastard! It's fun. But I'm not as good as Ryuuji was.

I sigh and sit against a boulder near me. I had a lot of things going on in my mind. My thought process was interrupted when my cell phone started ringing. Can't I be left alone for just a few hours? I answer the call and put my phone to my ear.

"What'd you want?" I don't have to be respectful. They're the ones that called me.

"Ah, Leriko-san, it's Mittelt. I received a message from Yuuma earlier today saying that she was going to run away from everything." I sigh again and I rub my temples.

"You mean suicide?"

"WHAT!? How could you think such a thing!?" Geez, she's the one that made it sound like suicide. I can't be blamed for it!

"You're the one that made it sound like suicide."

"…Oh, I guess you're right."

"Yeah, so what do you want me to do about Yuuma-chan running away?"

"Could you go find her for us? She's really important to us and I'm guessing you as well." I sat in silence for a few seconds. I guess Mittelt's right. I care for Yuuma but in a kind of brotherly way. Maybe mixed in with a 'just' friends kind of way. I honestly don't know what I feel.

"…Fine, but it better be worth my while."

"Thank you! I promise I'll pay you back!" I dropped the call and face palm a few seconds after. How in the hell did Mittelt get a cell phone…!? Crap, I left my wallet and credit card at home…

THAT BITCH! Ugh, I have more important things to worry about. For example, finding Yuuma and apologising. I stand up with a sigh and begin walking towards the nearest mountain. That should be a good place for committing suicide, right? No one would find you there. Yes, I still believe Yuuma is going to try and commit suicide.

I frown after a while. It feels like I'm going nowhere. The mountain must be miles away…I forgot that they are! I'm such an idiot, "YUUMA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I got no response. If I had my old wings, I'd totally use them right now. I wonder, do I even have wings as a…I forgot to ask Rias about that.

After an hour or two, I finally arrived at the base of the mountain, sweating and panting for breath. The terrain is so freaking rocky! It should've been a breeze but no, nature decides to try and crush me with random trees and falling boulders. I want to fuck karma up so much right now.

"Yuuma-chan! Are you here!?" I yelled again. I got no response again and I growled in frustration. Yuuma's only making it harder for both of us. I began a long trek up the mountain, muttering obscenities the whole way while I occasionally yelled out Yuuma's name.

She didn't answer though, and I was getting pissed pretty quickly, "YUUMA-CHAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I yelled from the peak of the mountain. Yep, I made it to the top. My feet were hurting like I had stood on a bed of nails and I was hungry and dehydrated.

I listened as my voice echoed throughout the lands and I grimaced. I kind of miss her, even though she's only been missing for a whole day. I sat on the edge of an outcrop in the mountain with one leg up to my chest and the other dangling limply. I think I might have to stay the night here.

As I lean back, I heard a sort of cracking sound and I frowned. I'm pretty sure that that is bad and that I'm going die.

And then the outcrop I was on broke from the mountain. I crossed my arms as I fell down to my death with rocks falling around me, "Well, it's not like this hasn't happened before." That's as true as something could be true. That didn't make much sense, did it?

As I began approaching my death, AKA the forest below me, I closed my eyes and put my hands in my pockets. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die looking like a pimp. As I was about to hit the ground, I think, something warm wrapped around me and stopped me from dying. For the third time.

I crack my eyes opens and come face to face with Yuuma, "Yo," Is that really all I said? I should apologise to her, like, right now, "Listen…about yesterday…I'm sorry…I was just depressed and I was afraid that I was going to hurt you…"

I was met with an icy gaze that penetrated my soul, "Oh, it hurt alright. First of all, you randomly disappear the day before and I end up finding you in the bathroom with slit wrists. I tried to help you and you yelled at me. Do you know how much it hurts?" I stayed silent. It's best to stay silent as she should get what she wants to say off of her chest, "I cried after that. I thought you genuinely hated me and I was heartbroken. I ran away because I didn't belong anymore. And then I found you falling to your death…do you know how much I want to kill you right now?"

It was now or never. I think I have the perfect idea to save our relationship. I cupped her cheek and sighed when she glared missiles at me. Not tiny knives that only prick you, missiles that will blow up and decimate every part of your being so they can follow up with those tiny knives.

I leaned in and kissed her. She was reluctant and struggling at first, but she deepened it when she relaxed her body. I held her by the waist as we floated in the air like there was an invisible floor underneath us.

"You know, when I heard that you went missing, the first thing I thought of was how much I actually…well, needed you, in a sort of way."

"Totally." I chuckled and I pat her head as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, I'd be lying if I actually said that. The first thing I actually thought was, 'Mittelt is such a bitch for stealing my wallet and credit card.'" Yuuma burst out in laughter as I frowned, "It's not that funny!"

"It is! Why wouldn't you take your wallet with you?"

"Well, we wouldn't have anywhere to buy anything."

"But it's safe if it's on you at all times!"

"Yeah, yeah, save that crap for the next person. Shall we head back to the mansion?" Yuuma nodded and I smiled. She seems ok…for now…

Shit! The Rating Game's tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm not sure if the emo scene was good or not. It was actually more of an excuse for what is going to happen in the Rating Game. I reckon some people will absolutely LOVE it while some will absolutely HATE it.<strong>

**I was actually meaning to upload this earlier but I was busy with work and my birthday. Meh, I can upload the next chapter in two-three days if I'm given enough time to write.**

**Is Leriko OP? If you think about it, since he's played SAO and ALO and all that stuff and killed thousands of REAL people with REAL reactions and emotions, he'd be good at doing his thing. Especially magic.**

**And yeah, the emo Leriko is the real Leriko, if you're wondering. He acts all happy because it makes others happy and he hates making people worry about him. When people start to worry about him, he turns into a prick.**

**Oh, second last thing! I don't know what pairings should happen because I'm a scrub lord. There are a few conditions though, since you guys can decide. One, no Rias or Asia. It's done all the time and it's a cliché that's like smoking a cigarette for the millionth time in your life. It gets boring. Two, the harem MUST MAKE SENSE!**

**And one last thing, this fanfic needs something that has never been done before!**

***drum roll***

**It needs a theme song! That's right, a theme song! You guys, the readers can review what song you guys want as the theme song. If it's a tie between some songs or all of them, I'll create a poll about it.**

**GUEST REVIEWS! IGNORE IF YOU PLEASE!**

**Another response to Codepeace: I don't really understand it either. In most manga and/or anime, there's always a loli in the harem. It's just weird.**

**Gem Warrior: I agree! Every harem in the DxD category always has Rias in it! This should be a breath of fresh air for readers since there will be no romantic relations with Rias at all!**

**That is all!**

**Bye~!**


	5. I fight some people

5

I was sleeping along the bank of the river in town. I had my arms behind my head and a pocky stick in my mouth. I actually didn't know that pocky tasted amazing. I frowned when I was woken up though by the sound of footsteps behind me.

I crack my eyes open and see Raiser standing there with his hands in his pockets, "What do you want?" I close my eyes again as I hear him sitting down beside me.

"Listen, because I know that you're going to be a hindrance to me, I'm asking you to not participate in the Rating Game."

"Showing compassion?"

"You could call it that. My whole peerage wants to kill you because of what you did to Mira."

"That's her problem. She tried to attack me and I retaliated with as little force as I could."

"I could tell. You're one powerful person." I open my eyes and sit up. I pull out a pocky stick and hold it out to Raiser. He took it and started to suck on it.

"I can tell that you're actually not an arrogant person. It's all a mask because you're the next heir and stuff," He nodded and I sighed, "You shouldn't act like that. It'll ruin people's views on you and you shouldn't want that."

"My father told me to act like this. He even chose my peerage and forced me to reincarnate them because he wanted me to have lots of children so the Phenex house can prosper again."

"Then rebel. And if your father chose your peerage because he wanted you to lay them, why the change in decision? I mean, I know that it'll keep the bloodline pure, but did you really have to choose Rias?"

"My father, again."

"Sucks to be you," He hummed in response as the sun was setting slowly, "Why don't you run away from the world, away from your father, the nobility and the arrogance and live a normal life here, in the human world." I heard a sad chuckling from beside me and I turned and faced Raiser.

"Even if I wanted to, they'd still me find me."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about me," He said as he held a fist out to me, "It's all about yourself in the end." I pumped his fist and he walked away with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I was sucking on a pocky stick as I leaned against a wall in the ORC room. I had my battle attire on, black coat, shirt and pants with some black high-top converse. It was a comforting attire and I smiled at that.<p>

I was actually the first one here with Yuuma beside me, "Want some pocky?" She took a stick out of the box and happily sucked on it, "They're awfully late. There's only ten minutes till the game starts." Yuuma nodded at me and I furrowed my brows. If they're late, that counts as a forfeit and then we'll lose. I absolutely hate losing so I won't accept this.

I got out my phone and found the message Rias sent me. I hastily typed in, 'where the hell are you?' to get no response in the remaining minutes. A magic circle appeared and the maid lady stepped out of it, "Where is Ojou-sama the rest of her peerage?" I shrugged and pushed myself off the wall.

"Dunno. I can take her place as King until she arrives or something."

"That is not possible."

"Well, I'll go in as a Pawn without a King, how's that?"

"That is against the rules."

"But there's a catch. First three to touch me, apart from Raiser, wins the game automatically. Like that?"

"I'll have to check with Sirzechs-sama." With that, she disappeared back into a magic circle.

"Where do you think Rias and the others are?" Yuuma asked from behind me.

"I don't know, but we can get your friends help." I turn my phone on again and call Mittelt. She better be mad at herself.

"Yo! How's it going, Leriko-kun!" I clench my fist at her carefree comment. I still have to get her back for spending ALL of the funds on my credit card and the cash in my wallet.

"You know, as much as I want to murder you right now, I can't. I need your help."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"My 'Master' has gone missing and I need to you to find her, along with the rest of the peerage. The Rating Game is supposed to start and they're nowhere to be found."

"Hmm…seems like a forfeit to me."

"The maid person is asking her master if I can participate alone. So do it, please. Fighting alone is such a bother."

"Ok! I expect a reward from you!" She hung up on me! She's not getting a reward anyway. She needs to give me all my money back first! Ugh, there's no time to complain right now. The maid lady came back in a magic circle and nodded her head at me. Yes! I can finally fight alone and show my true strength!

"See ya later, Yuuma-chan!"

"Come back safe, okay?"

"Fallen Angel-sama, you can watch the Rating Game in the Student Council Room, I believe." Yuuma nodded and left the room.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" We left in a magic circle.

* * *

><p>I thought the Rating Game would be in some epic castle ruins that really level the terrain. But no, they had to choose my fucking school as the map because Rias goes there! She's not even participating in the Rating Game! What the hell!<p>

A flash of red blinds me for a second and I raise an eyebrow at this person. He looked like an older guy version of Rias with giant bulky armour on. How the hell can he walk around with that crap on!?

"Hello, Rias-chan's Pawn, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias-chan's big brother!" He's definitely a siscon…I just realised how disgusting siscons are.

"I am Leriko Hyoudou, definitely not a pleasure to meet you since your sister ditched the Rating Game."

"Ahahaha, I apologise for that." He says as he rubs the back of his neck. This guy is really laidback, just like me until I get serious.

"Yeah, it's fine anyway. I haven't been able to go full throttle since the people around me are at a risk of being hurt."

"Oh? Is your power that strong?"

"Yup."

"I'd like to test you sometime."

"I've waited my whole life to fight a demon lord." I walk over to Sirzechs and give him high five before I leave the room with my hands in my pockets.

"Ah, Leriko-san, you do realise that you can't fight yet. You have a thirty minute planning phase."

"My plan is to expect the unexpected." I walked down some stairs and out the old school building. This should be fun. The enemy is about to get owned by a petite trap in style.

* * *

><p>I expected the thirty minutes to go by quickly, but no, time decided not to because it's an asshole. I was leaning on a wall of the school gym. If anyone wants to get past to my base and promote, they'll need to think again.<p>

It was then that a message was announced for the game to begin. I grinned and put my pocky in a pocket that I buttoned up. I can't have anyone stealing my pocky, can I?

I waited a few minutes before making my grand entry. The wall of my side of the gym exploded inwards as I jumped in after it, giving the effect of a badass. I shifted my stance a little so my body was slightly diagonal and facing away with my head facing towards the opponent, "How are we doing today, ladies?"

I had four people in front of me. The pole girl I hit, two loli girls with chainsaws, and a normal looking girl, "It's you! You will pay for what you did to Mira!" The normal looking girl shouted.

"Were you told the catch to this game?"

"What are you talking about?" The pole girl asked. I grinned and put a lollipop in my mouth. I sometimes do that when I fight. It calms the nerves and stops your body from going overdrive on adrenaline, something like that.

"I'm the only one participating. If I get hit three times by anyone that isn't Raiser, your side wins."

"That's going to be easy!" One of the chainsaw girls yelled.

"Really?" I say as my scythe appears in my hand, "Come at me then!" I stood on the spot as all four charged at once.

I dodged a punch from the normal girl, definitely a Rook. Other three must be pawns since they don't have the traits of any other pieces.

I twisted my body and dodged and an attempted stab by a wooden pole. I blocked a chainsaw downwards strike while another chainsaw strike came at me from the side with a punch aimed for my head and another wooden pole jab at my back.

I sighed. They don't want this to be easy for me, do they? They'll get what they asked for. I formed a large shield of dirt on my back while I parried the chainsaw above me with curve of my scythe blade while I moved it forward and then backwards with incredible speed.

The end of my pole went straight through the last attacker's skull and brain, successfully killing them. Geez, it's either I'm stupidly powerful or that person has a weak skull.

"_One of Raiser-sama's Pawns has perished."_

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" I twisted my scythe with the blade facing upwards and took a wild swing. The blade went through the final chainsaw user's skull and straight through her skull. With the upwards momentum, I flung her body at the Rook and grabbed a swinging wooden pole with one of my hands, stopping it and then stealing it.

I used the wooden pole to jab the Pawn in the throat. I used a bit much force and I ended up snapping her brainstem…yeah, she's dead. I tossed the pole aside and sighed. This is too easy.

"_Two of Raiser-sama's Pawns have perished." _Those two were done in the span of five seconds with no blood flicked on me or my scythe. I'd call that a success!

"Listen, you wanna make this easier for me or harder for you?"

"You'll pay for what you did to them!" The Rook lady yelled as she wiped some blood off of her clothes. She didn't even listen to what I said, did she?

I sighed and slowly shook my head, "That's a bad choice."

"Wha-?" A fiery fist went through her chest and pulled her heart out while her blood boiled and burst. She basically exploded after that. Blood and gore rained everywhere as a fire clone crushed her heart into a tiny chunk of gore.

My fire clone dispersed as I held a face of distaste. What do you expect!? I was covered in freaking blood!

I clicked my tongue as I set my advance to Raiser.

"_One of Raiser-sama's Rooks has perished."_

Riser must have a face of shock at the moment. I killed four members of his peerage in, what, two minutes? Come on, it's they're fault that they underestimated me! You can't blame me for that.

I left the gym and looked up in the sky. These guys might have wings so I need to be cautious about the sky. And I'm glad I looked up at the sky. If I hadn't, I might be a pile of steaming gore right now.

I jumped back as an explosion landed right in front of me. It blew me away and I bounced and did flips against the ground for a bit before I slid to a stop. That didn't count as a hit because the explosion didn't hit me, so I'm good to go!

I kind of regret my decision now. The enemy was holding my scythe and was inspecting it as I stood up. It seems that I had dropped it in my little bouncing experience, "Hey, do you mind giving that back?" The person looked at me and then at the scythe before looking at me.

"I shall not. It'll be easier to eliminate you if you do not possess this weapon." I frowned and growled a little. So it's gonna be like this, huh? A magic fight or a melee fight? Maybe both incorporated into the two.

Wait! I have an awesome idea!

"**Boost!" **My Twice Critical lay on my arm. I could defeat this person now.

"So, you ready to taste defeat?"

"Tch, like I'd lose to a lowlife like you." She just didn't, did she? That's it, there's going to be no mercy now!

I charged at her and backhanded a bomb to the side. These bombs are really annoying. I summon a fire clone behind me as I run at her, the clone mimicking my movements so the bomb lady doesn't realise that she's about to get owned.

She rapid fires about ten bombs at me at once. I drop to the floor and slide while my clone uses me as a springboard to launch itself at bomb lady. He gets hit by a bomb and explodes into a black fire that licks my face and seeps back into my skin. This is certainly new. I don't feel any magic returning though. I wonder what it did.

I dig my hand in the ground and roll slightly to the side as a few bombs come my way. Shit! What am I supposed to do?

At the last second, a small wall of ice appeared in front of me. I slid into it and hissed in pain when my bones suddenly registered the action. That hurts, you know? The wall of ice explodes and showers down upon me as I stand up while rolling my left shoulder.

This is why you don't mess with me. I take a step forward and cross my arms, "What are you doing?" The bomb lady asks. I don't answer and she prepares to throw another bomb at me. All of a sudden, she's crushed by an invisible something. What the hell happened!? I didn't do that! She collapsed on the floor and exploded flatly everywhere!

"_Raiser-sama's Queen has perished."_

She was a Queen!? What the hell!? That's it. I've decided that I'm OP. But I didn't kill her. What the hell!?

I keep my bile down as I stare at a massive blood pile with crushed organs, bones and other things. This crap is disgusting.

I walk away, trying not to think about what I saw. I've murdered THOUSANDS of people, but I've never seen anyone die like that.

I head towards the track field. There should be someone there, right? I walk straight onto the field and gasp. No, literally, I gasped. I FORGOT MY SCYTHE! Shit shit shit shit shit! I turn to run back and get it until I sense a presence behind me. I freeze and look over my shoulder with narrowed eyes as a girl walks out onto the baseball court, "I am Riaser-sama's Knight, Carlamaine! I've had enough snuffing about and I've finally found you! I challenge you to a duel, Pawn!"

"I don't have a weapon on me, so it won't be a duel. Could I go back and get it?" I hope she carries a thing called 'knight's honour'. It'll benefit me.

"Well, if I fight an unarmed person, it won't be honourable of me."

"Thanks!" I was halfway back to the gym when she answered.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LET HER GO!" Woah woah woah. What did that unknown person call me?

"Hey, they didn't have a weapon! It wouldn't be very honourable of me!" I block that out. I need to be strategic now. Some Pawns could have potentially promoted themselves to Queens. That'll be troublesome.

I pick up my scythe and take a detour. I'll go through the main school building to hopefully save time and not hopefully not have to kill some more people. I sneak in through the main entrance of the main building and roll to the side as a sword missed my neck, "Woah! Easy there!" I say as I parry a blow.

This is quite troublesome now. I was surrounded by multiple people with one super speed person attempting to kill me. I grit my teeth as a large gash is created on my arm. One. I create a shield of fire around the two of us. This should block interference. But I'm beginning to feel tired.

I twist my body and watch as a sword goes right past my face. That would've killed me had I not dodged. I clench my teeth as I'm sliced against the stomach. Two. Luckily, the slice wasn't deep enough to damage any of my insides but it put a risk of my intestines falling out mid-battle.

I ducked under a lazy sideways cleave and jabbed my scythe blade in their stomach and sliced upwards. I'm done with this shit. I should really get serious now. I tear back one of the skin flaps and tear their heart out with the scythe. They fall to the ground in pain as I slice their kneecaps. They'll die now.

"_One of Raiser-sama's Knights have perished."_

I jump through the fire and sprint up the stairs with Raiser's peerage hot on my heels. I twist my head and watch as a fireball goes speeding past my face into the wall at the opposite end, catching the wall on fire. That doesn't matter right now.

I take a sharp right and see the Student Council Room sign above a door. This is it, "Promotion: Queen!"

I feel all my energy come back. This feels surprisingly…good. I turn around and hold my scythe blade up, locking a heavy Zweihander in place. The rest of the peerage, except for one blonde loli with twin drills as hair, attacked all at once.

A large explosion rocked the building as silence hung in the air, "Did we win?" One of them asked. One of them screamed as I sent one's head went flying out the window. Everyone stood guard as they waited for me to move. I jump at one and punch them in the face. 'I' explode into fire and completely char the girls head in an instant.

"_Two of Raiser-sama's Pawns has perished."_

"Tch. That's only five of you Pawns." I mutter as I split a fireball in half with my scythe. I disappear and reappear behind the Zweihander girl. I put my hands on her neck and twisted. She crumpled to the floor.

"_Raiser-sama's Knight has perished."_

That's the last Knight. I jump back as a massive crater is created in front of me. A woman wearing a mask comes out of the dust with a wild punch. I drop my scythe and catch it and push it to the side where I follow up with a kick to the chest. The person goes flying back but manages to stay upright.

At that exact moment, two people dressed like maids and a woman in a very revealing outfit close in behind me. So it's like this, huh. I summon several fire clones and send three to attack the people in front. I'll get the three behind because they must be the three missing pawns. My clones nod at me and I charge ahead.

I crouch down and let myself be used as a springboard. My clone used itself as a distraction and attempted to punch one of the maid ladies. He was punched and he exploded into black flames that retracted into me. I used that brief moment off surprise to punch her in the throat. I may have crushed her windpipe because she fell to the floor holding her throat while gasping for air.

I grinned slightly. Seems that this battle is in my favour. I stumble a bit to the right. My cuts. I nearly forgot about those. I grit my teeth as part of the wall I was leaning on blew outwards, unconventionally taking me with it.

I created a crater when I fell to the track field. I coughed up a lot of blood and threw up blood all over the floor besides me.

I feel like shit right now. Ah, I think I'm going to die now…there's people right above me right now. I should close my eyes and let them pound me into the ground. It'll be easier that way.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath of air.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What are you doing, Leriko?"<strong>

"What do you mean?"

"**You're letting yourself get killed."**

"…I have no choice."

"**That's a bunch of BS and you know it."**

"I can't do anything! I'm half dead!"

"**Ugh, you've clearly changed since last time."**

"I don't understand anything you're saying."

"**Well, you'll figure it out soon."**

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"**It's more fun that way!"**

* * *

><p>I started coughing. I was in a massive smoke cloud of greyness. I stood up and stumbled around a bit, tripping over myself a few times. I neared the edge of the smoke cloud and walked out. I was covered in blood and I was deathly pale.<p>

"Where are you, bastard!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned around and fell to my butt as a fist came sailing towards my face, "There you are, we thought you may have died." It was the chick wearing the revealing outfit.

I weakly stuck my feet out and kicked her in the shins. Apparently, a kick to the shins from me will completely crush the bone. The woman fell to the ground screaming and crying, alerting the others of my presence.

I repeatedly kicked her in the face until her skull caved in. I got blood all over my shoe and I nearly vomited when I saw the crushed remains of her brain stuck onto the bottom of my shoe.

"_One of Raiser-sama's Queens has perished."_

I stood up and dusted myself off. There's two Bishops, his one Rook, two promoted Queens and Raiser himself. I can barely run, let alone walk, so how am I going to do this?

I walk back to the school building and trudge up some stairs to the floor I was on before. I absolutely feel like shit, so how am I not dead from blood loss?

I turn a corner and stop. One of the bishops is leaning against a wall with their eyes closed. This could be my one chance to take one of them out.

As quietly as I could, I walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck. She snapped her eyes open and was about to yell something before I snapped her neck and dropped her to the floor.

"_One of Raiser-sama's Bishop's has perished."_

I held a hand against the wall and leant on it as I gasped for air. I feel so weak. Ah…I alerted the enemy, didn't I? That's going to be troublesome.

I hear some footsteps from both ends of the corridor and I lean against the wall and slide down it, "…Just…get it over with..." The two Queens rush at me and throw their fists at me.

I feel head burn as the fists impact against my skull at the same time. I yell in pain and slump over…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Do you realise it?"<strong>

"Hmm?"

"**Do you realise it?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**Ugh, this is why I don't like you half the time. You're as dense as a brick."**

"Excuse me?"

"**I guess I'll just have to lend you some power, won't I?"**

"That would be appreciated."

"**I expect some type of payment from you!"**

* * *

><p>My eyes burned. My back twitched. I screamed in pain. It burns. My limbs started thrashing about as I changed.<p>

My eyes turned a blood red. Black crow wings with the span of two meters each exploded from my back. They burst into a white flame as my hair turned black.

I slowly rose into the air with a scream that made everyone shiver, _"Hehehe, I can't wait to have some fun!" _My voice was a tainted demonic that cut through the air and into the soul of my enemies.

I launched myself at one of the Queens. I stuck my hand down her throat and clawed at it from the inside. She attempted to scream but I stopped her by ripping her tongue out. I sadistically licked my blood covered fingers as my other hand clamped down on one of her arms and tugged.

It ripped right out of the socket and onto the floor, _"Enjoying yourself?" _

I chuckled as she stared at me with tears in her eyes, shaking her head as she stepped back slowly, preparing to run.

I held a hand out and deflected a punch from the other one. I growled and turned around, facing her as fire started to dance around my hand. I lifted my arm out and grabbed her eye, lightly pulling on it so she would feel some pain before she died.

I ripped it out and showed it to her, _"This is ironic, isn't it?" _I crushed her eye and opened her mouth with one hand. I grabbed one of her teeth and forcefully pulled it out. I did that to a few other teeth before picking her up by the head. She wasn't making enough noise!

I pushed my hands against her skull and she glared at me. Did she honestly think that I could be defeated? I almost pity her for thinking that.

I crushed her head in my hands and dropped the rest of her body. None of these people will pleasure me. What a shame.

"_One of Raiser-sama's Queens has perished."_

I turn around to face the other one that had attempted to run off. I'll show her what happens when my prey should try to escape.

I flared my wings out and shot them forward, launching several black spines that impaled themselves into the last Queen and into the wall at the end of the corridor.

I licked the blood off of my hand as I slowly walked down the corridor toward the person that had fallen to my trap. I sliced her back open and grabbed her spine, lightly tugging and twisting it, basking in the pleasurable screams and pleas of the enemy, "What…are you?"

I ripped her spine out and slit her throat, _"Me? I am Leriko, the Angel of Death."_

"_Raiser-sama's Queen has perished."_

All that's left is the big man himself. I think of the last Bishop to be unworthy of me.

I slowly walk up the stairs to the roof. I open the door to the roof and gracefully walk towards Raiser, _"Enjoying yourself?" _Raiser didn't respond, what a pity.

I crouch down and place a foot forward. I launched forwards and punched Raiser through the face. His face reformed when I retracted my fisted and jumped backwards.

"_Tch, regeneration." _I launch forward again, with all the power I could muster, and kicked Raiser straight through the chest. I grabbed him, spun him around, and axe kicked him into the school building. It crumbles under the large explosion that followed, each punch and kick I threw creating sonic booms as they broke the sound barrier.

I looked down upon a Raiser that was doing his best to regenerate his wounds. I clicked my tongue and looked around. There had to be a weapon around somewhere…ah, my scythe is over there. I yank it out of a piece of stone and twist it.

This could do. I walk back over to a Raiser that was now standing completely unscathed. I disappear and he gains multiple slices all over his body, the number of slices turning into after images that created a sort of dome around him.

The dome disappears and Raiser falls to his hands and knees. I walk behind him and lift him into the air by his hair, _"The cage has shattered. Do you take this opportunity to fly free?"_

"I do."

"Fly free, little bird." I whispered before I beheaded him and fell to the floor.

"_Raiser-sama has perished. Leriko-sama is the victor."_

Then I succumbed to the comforting darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! No one came up with a theme song :(<strong>

**You could just list a song or something! I'll listen to it, I swear!**

**But anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? I kinda feel guilty about killing Raiser. The sentimental talk at the start made me feel this way! Blame that! And why did Rias not participate in the Rating Game with everyone else? I dunno! I'll figure something out!**

**But this whole chapter was practically fighting. Did I do a good job with it or were the fight scenes too short? Was Leriko too OP? I dunno. You answer those questions or something.**

**Should there be lemons with Leriko's pairing/pairings? I don't know. I could do that if you guys wanted, but I might have to change the rating of the story which means some people won't see this spectacular story!**

**The first season has been done! Woo! Talking about seasons of High School DxD, season three was announced to air in April next year! Yeah! I'm excited for that.**

**Thanks for the support everyone! I appreciate it a lot!**

**Erm, I don't really have much more to say. Except for the fact that I **learnt how to do the Chidori hand signs from Naruto in one second. Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, grab wrist, plunge to ground! CHIDORI!****

**You can post ideas for the story or stuff in a review or just PM me them! That'll make my life much easier!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye~!**


	6. I'm such an asshole

6

Hospital beds are surprisingly comfortable. I was lying in an infirmary of sorts and I was the only one in it. My stomach and arm were bandaged of their cuts and I think that I was given a blood transfusion or something since I don't feel terrible.

It's really quite in here. The only sound I could hear was my breathing and the steady beeping of a heart monitor. It reminds me of something…eh, that's not important.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary slams open and Rias walks in, "Are you ok, Leriko-kun!?" I glare up at her and snicker. I'm really pissed off at that chick.

"You should be asking yourself that. _You're _the reason that I'm like this. So, give me a reason to not tear your head off?" She looked down at me as I slowly sat up, "Now, what was so important that you nearly cost my life?"

"…" She doesn't want to talk, does she? I twist sideways and stand up, the IV stand being used as a support as I walked towards her.

"Where was everyone else when I nearly _died_? Were they running around, following you because you're their almighty saviour? You're a FUCKING DEMON that resurrects people for their powers. Is it some sort of binding in the Evil Pieces? Wait, the Pieces aren't the evil ones here, it's _you_. Have anything to say for yourself?"

I was met with a slap to the face. I chuckled darkly in response as the room began to heat up to unbearable temperatures. Fire flickered around my feet as I walked forwards, towards a sweating Rias. I don't know how I did that, but it works.

She still refused to say anything, "So you cannot accept the fact that you 'pureblood' Devils are the evil ones? Think about it. You're all a bunch of greedy pricks, striving for the utmost strongest power that you can find. You simply tool with your slaves, making them think that they're family to you, when you only see them as items that can be disposed at any given second."

"…I'm not like that!" I clench my fists and laugh like a maniac. Are you hearing this girl…no, demon? She's insane.

"Really? 'You're not like that!' Oh, I'm sorry for mistaking you for being something that you are! Please forgive me, 'Master'! What a crock of shit. If you're not like 'them', where were you during the Rating Game? Were you hiding in your little 'princess' mansion because you're afraid of being hurt?"

"…Shut up…" She had her head towards the floor while she clenched her fists till her knuckles went white. Barely visible tears could be seen dripping to the floor. I don't feel bad at all. I nearly died because of this chick.

"Oh, what was that? Speak louder, 'Master', otherwise I mightn't be able to serve you."

"…Shut up…"

"Hmm?"

"SHUT UP! RESURRECTING YOU WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!" She ran out of the room crying while I sighed. How troublesome. This'll bite me in the ass later.

* * *

><p>"I think I screwed up." I turned over on my bed so I was facing the roof.<p>

"You think? Your Master ran away from you crying because you insulted everything she knew about being a Devil."

"It's true though." Yuuma sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You can say that but it's the minority that acts like that." I turn my head and look at Yuuma with a frown. That's probably true, but I don't care.

"I don't care about that crap. Her family tried to sell her off to some family because they wanted power, something like that."

"You can really read between the lines, can't you?" I stood up and ruffled Yuuma's hair as I walked towards my door.

"That's what I do best."

Hot water is pleasurable. It's relaxing and calming if it's at the correct temperature. I was half asleep in my bath at the moment. I was…thinking about things, you could say. Not bad things, though.

I never really thought that my new life could end up like this. If you really think hard enough, you'll come up with some sort of solution like, 'Oh, this is your ideal world after death!' or, 'This is all a dream you have after you die!'

It confuses me really. Everything used to be so simple. Now I'm stuck neck deep in trouble and I don't like it one bit. I don't know what to do. I haven't attended a single school class since I appeared here and I have nothing else to do. Sure, watching anime and reading manga is fun, it's just that it gets boring after a while.

My 'parents' won't even allow me to import some games from the USA. I can freaking speak and read English like a native. Sure, the games in Japan are ok, but they get boring after a while. Visual Novels are good if they're short and I can't be bothered carrying a PSP around everywhere.

So…what to do? Travel around the world? I don't have any money because of Mittelt. Find something hard to fight? It'll be hard to find something in the Human Realm.

Ugh, I should just go to school or something and sleep through it.

* * *

><p>"Ok class, I'm sure that you've all heard rumours about the Ball Tournament coming up. There will be games sorted into categories. Classes, genders and clubs. You won't know what game you will play until the day."<p>

I shouldn't've come to school today. I really shouldn't have. Firstly, when I entered the gates, people were looking at me like I'm some sort of transfer student. Maybe a cross dresser. I don't know. When I entered the classroom, someone asked if they could help me. I simply glared at them and sat down at my desk.

"Oh, it's been a long time, Hyoudou." I raise my head off of my desk and look at my teacher. I give a lazy wave and put my head back on my desk. Definitely shouldn't have come to school today. I made a bad life choice.

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot class. We have a new transfer today. Come in." I don't need to pay attention to mundane details like this.

"Hello everyone! My name's Yuuma Amano! I hope we can get along!" My eyes widen and I snap my head up. Ugh, Yuuma's not in her Fallen Angel form and she is standing at the front of my class.

"Oh, you have got to be fucking with me right now!" I shout out. Everyone looks at me as I stand up and drag Yuuma out the class, "We'll be back in a minute!" I slam the door to the classroom shut, "Ok, what are you doing?"

"Not happy?" Yuuma pouts and I resist the urge to break the door. Isn't it clear to her that I've had enough with people shitting around this past week?

"No, as much as it makes me happy, it annoys me. You know how I've been this past week, right?" She nods and I nod back, "Good. So please, don't make a scene in front of everyone or I will literally crush the building."

I drag her back into the classroom where everyone was waiting rather impatiently, "What relationship do you have with Amano-chan!" I glare at the small amount of people that asked that. They shut up almost immediately. That's good. They know that I'm boss!

"Oh, we're living together!" That lit my fuse. I slowly and robotically turned my head towards Yuuma while everyone in the room was shouting obscenities. She flinched slightly under my gaze while I lifted my right hand into the air. It looked like I was going to slap her, which I totally wanted to do, but I ended up flicking her as hard as I could on the forehead.

I just realised the clichés in the situation. Is my life built on clichés, or is like that for everyone? GAH! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ANYMORE!

"You had to say that, didn't you?" I talked quietly so no one could hear us.

"Well, I thought that something like this could bring the real you out."

"What do you mean?" Yuuma twiddled her fingers together. I never understood why people do that.

"You've been acting differently ever since you went on that training trip. What's wrong?" I honestly don't know what she's talking about! Err, maybe I do.

"It's something you just can't tell someone randomly. It'll only open old scars."

"Ok. I hope that you can tell me one day." I smiled at her and pat her on the head. I always do something like that for some reason. I should stop it, shouldn't I?

"I hate to interrupt, lovebirds, but I have a class to teach. Yuuma, go sit with Hyoudou." I sat down at my seat and planted my head on it. I can tell that my life at school is ruined. Great. I never really needed it anyway, did I?

"Oh, Hyoudou, you have to do a whole bunch of make-up exams after school." If I had water in my mouth, it would go all over the people in this room. I feel like sulking. My afternoon has been ruined!

"I'm not doing them!"

"How about I mail them to your house?"

"Still not doing them!"

"Then fail school."

"I'll happily do them right now, but not at any other time!"

"That's not really allowed."

"Then I won't do them!"

"Fine. I'll go get them." Wow, that was easy. Now I have something to occupy my time. I pull out my phone and slip some earphones in my ears. This is going to be a breeze. I'll completely ace my exams!

* * *

><p>…And I aced my exams, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET ONE-HUNDRED ON EVERY EXAM!? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN ATTENDED SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"<p>

My teacher was raging. Like, so hard. She was trying to snap a clipboard on her knee. And she broke her laptop. And her coffee mug. The coffee spilt all over my shirt and chest. It hurt really badly because it was hot, you know? Coffee does that now.

"Are you okay, sensei?" She didn't seem to hear me…I'll just slip out the door right of the staffroom right now…

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHEAT! DO THE EXAMS AGAIN!"

And I produced the same results. The teacher stared at me the whole time while I did it. It was rather creepy. I grinned at the teacher as she raged again. She got coffee in my white hair and it kinda turned brown.

"You spilt coffee on my hair."

"So! That doesn't matter right now!"

"IT FREAKING TURNED BROWN!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I DO! I DEMAND THAT YOU FIX THIS!"

"NEVER!" We fought like children until she eventually gave in. She gave me the money to buy the necessary tools to fix my hair problem because I bribed her. No, not money or anything. I bribed her with the line, 'I'll get you a boyfriend.'

Man, that's another cliché in my life. My teacher is a twenty-eight year old loner. I kind of feel sorry for her.

* * *

><p>I released a breath of air I didn't release I was holding, "What's wrong?" I don't know Yuuma. Well, that's what I wanted to say. My mouth wouldn't let me though. I don't want to apologise to Rias because what I said is true.<p>

"Maybe I should meditate or something. It'll clear my mind." I muttered that while I stood up. Yuuma was looking confused. We were on the roof of the school having lunch. Well, I kind of feel bad for cutting it short, "Sorry, Yuuma-chan, I'm gonna go home. Feeling depressed is all."

"Is it about what you said to Rias?" She doesn't know how right she is. I sighed and nodded my head, "Don't think too hard about it. I guess I'll see you after school." Is that it? She doesn't want to comfort me or anything? Ah well, I'll manage.

I thought the walk home from school would at least be quiet and peaceful. Well, at least I finally found Mittelt and her friends, "Hello there, Mittelt. Are you ready to be punished?" She turned around and made a strange choke squeal sound. I'll have to ask her what that was later.

She at least spent my money right, so I guess I could tone down the punishment by a millionth. Yeah, I'm nice like that. She bought clothes for herself and Kalawarner and Donaseek, "Hey, Donut, Kala." Kalawarner looks kind of confused at her new name. What!? Her name's way too long! And Donaseek was ready to punch me over the face.

"Well, I gotta go catch Mittelt because she spent all my money! GET BACK HERE!" I left those two hanging and I chased after Mittelt. She had her down and it honestly makes her look cuter that way. Before you ask, no, I am not a lolicon and I don't have a Lolita complex.

"NEVER! I VALUE MY FREEDOM!" That was her reply? Man, we'll hit it off right off the bat! She's just like me!

"I'LL DYE YOUR HAIR PINK IF YOU DON'T STOP!" She made some sort of 'ack' sound. The locals look pretty confused at our chase. How the hell was this chibi out running me!? She's like, what, twelve years old!

She better not be using magic. She turned a corner pretty fast and went flying onto her butt. Must've ran into someone. I feel bad for that person…kind of…not really…ok, I don't care!

"Oi, Mittelt, you should apologise to this guy." I helped the guy up off the ground. He looked pretty average. Blonde hair with a bit of black, a little bit of stubble on his chin. The average person.

"Nah, it's ok. A loli ran into me! My life is complete!" I sweat dropped. No, literally. I used magic to sweat drop.

"A-Azazel-sama…?" Eh? Mittelt knows this guy?

"You know him?" I couldn't help but ask. It's safe to assume that he's a Fallen Angel since Mittlet called him 'sama'.

"Ah, it's you Mittelt! How are you going?!"

"Eh…you're not mad?"

"Why would I? I can't get mad at loli's! They're so cute!" I feel like punching him in the face. This Azazel guy will be pretty annoying in the future.

"What about Raynare and the others?" Is it me, or did the world get a little darker? That kind of made me feel like a third wheel right now.

"Ohoho, they're getting it."

"Err, you might not wanna go for Raynare."

"Eh, why not?"

"She's under this guy's protection and he took out a full exorcist army by himself and all four of us." I'm finally noticed! I want to thank the gods but I don't really believe in them.

"This is a guy!? WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY! SUCH BEAUTY SHOULD COME FROM A FEMALE! YOU MUST BE EXECUTED THIS INSTANT!" I stifle back a laugh. This guy's a super pervert!

"Wouldn't it be better to turn me into a female rather than kill me?" I couldn't help but ask that. What! I'm not a pervert!

"…I never thought of that! I must go to my lab immediately!"

"I could be of some help. I know things about genetics and neurology." Yeah…in my past life, I got a master's degree in neurology and genetics. Did I mention that I won a few awards? No? I'll probably be called a nerd now! But worry not! It was because I wanted to be a fox person!

It didn't turn out well, though.

"I don't think my advisors would appreciate a Devil like you wandering into our territory."

"So you could tell? Eh, I'm not much of a threat unless I'm pissed off."

"Let's go then! Only your type of beauty can be displayed by a female! We need to fix that instantly!"

And then we're in a lab of sorts. It has all sorts of weird technology stuffs as well as vials full of weird chemicals, "What's all this stuff?" I was curious. My inner scientist was being released! Shit! I need a way to suppress it!

"Don't worry about that. They're junk that my subordinates made."

"Ok." That's kind of mean to say, right? What is this guy anyway? A mad scientist. Wait! I didn't even notice that he was a Fallen Angel until now. I reckon I could take him on if he decided to kill me.

"Here we are! It's my lab!" Wow. This guy's really impressive. There's a whole bunch of random machines and vials everywhere. I approached a vial with a clear liquid in it.

"What's this stuff?"

"Drink it. I dare you."

"Umm, okay?" I really want to drink it. Should I? My crazy side is screaming for me to do it, but my brain is screaming no. FUCK IT! I wanted to shout something like yolo, but no one says that anymore.

I chugged it down and made a dead pan face. It was water. Are you freaking serious?

"This was water!"

"Yeah! That's why I told you to drink it!" This guy is an idiot. If it's actually not water, I'll kill him.

"If it's actually not water, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry! It's totally water!"

"That's so suspicious."

"I know." Wow. This guy really is an idiot. I feel…sleepy. What was that crap!?

"What was that…?"

"Ah, shit! I forgot! That's a sleep concoction I made earlier!"

"You…idiot…" I never thought that hitting the ground exhausted hurt so much. Maybe I should sleep now…?

* * *

><p>Disgusting! Get this thing away from me! Yuck, I never thought a blanket could have so much cum stains on it. This is disgusting, "AZAZEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I jump out of the bed I was in and swung a door open. Oh. A whole bunch of Fallen Angels in some sort of meeting.<p>

"Eh, what do you want, Leriko-chan?" I didn't even tell him my name. Wait, what the hell! This isn't his lab! Why does he call me 'Leriko-chan' anyway!? I'm a guy!

"I wanna know where I am and why the blanket covering me had cum stains all over them." I said that in the most deadpan voice ever. The other Fallen Angels couldn't help themselves, they started laughing SO freaking loud and hard that their lungs may have deflated.

"Leriko-chan, you shouldn't've told them that!" Oh, this is so totally my way of revenge.

"As revenge for tricking me into drinking that sleep stuff, I'll burn all of your porn mags that I find." Azazel looked mortally terrified and he was on his knees begging for forgiveness. I declined. He freaking could've done stuff to me in my sleep!

"AZAZEL! THIS WAR HAS JUST BEGUN!" I yelled before I was randomly teleported back to some random room in a house. Eh? What? You're kidding me, right?

This is my house! How did he know that I live here…? I have a stalker. Oh god. This can't be happening. Last time this happened, bad things happened.

"Leriko-kun?" Ah, it's Yuuma!

"Azazel is a weird person! I never want to go to his lab EVER again."

"You've met Azazel-sama?"

"He said he was going to punish you for something," Yuuma's face paled, "Don't worry, Mittlet made it clear that you were under my protection." And she blushed. That's not some sort of romantic declaration, is it?

"We've got school tomorrow, so come sleep."

"Ok." Sleeping with Yuuma is the best feeling a guy could ever experience. Not in that way, perverts. She's really warm and clingy and her skin is really soft. It's kind of like sleeping with a little brother or sister that are scared out of their minds.

My phone beeped in my pocket. I'm still wearing my school clothes so I should probably change, "Ah, Yuuma, I need to change clothes first." She nodded, a sign for me to do so, and I did. Well, not in front of her. I went into the bathroom.

I checked my phone while I was in there.

'_Come to the clubroom tomorrow.'_

And my life is getting harder. Why does Rias want me at the clubroom? She obviously hates my guts so there's no point in my going there.

'_Why exactly should I go if everyone practically hates me with a sledgehammer?' _

Weird expression, I know. I know it's supposed to be with a passion, but sledgehammer sounds so badass.

'_Just come.'_

I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>I didn't actually wake up until midday the next day. Yuuma had probably left for school considering she wasn't clinging onto me. Ugh, I have to go to the clubroom today.<p>

I ended up going to the clubroom as soon as I got dressed after having a long shower. I simply wore jeans, a white tank top and a black hoodie. I was sitting on one of the couches in the clubroom, assuming my natural position. I never realised how comfy these couches were.

If only I brought some pocky with me.

I think I fell asleep or something. I dunno. I woke up with Koneko sitting next to me. She was eating some candy, "Hey, Koneko-chan."

"…Senpai…" Wow. She can't even say a simple 'hey'? I feel kind of offended now.

"I'm bored! Why did Rias even want me here anyway? She probably hates my guts at the moment." I couldn't help but act like a child. What? Don't look at me like that, Koneko! Being bored does that to me!

"…What did senpai do…?" Oh, she can talk!

"I said some mean stuff to Rias because I nearly died because of her," Koneko looked at me with a slightly raised eyebrow, "Don't you know? I fought in the Rating Game alone and I killed all but one person. And that was a Bishop that I didn't kill. She didn't seem like fighting."

"…Senpai did that…?"

"Haven't you seen the footage of the game? According to Sirzechs-san, they streamed it in the Underworld and they recorded it."

"…Haven't seen…"

"Oh, that explains it." For some reason, I wanna go back to my old world to watch the anime there. Just like the good ones. They had Shingeki no Kyojin and I loved it! What? What's not to love about giant naked people with no sexual organs eating people for fun? And then the ending to the series was epic!

Eh, I should stop rambling. Maybe they have something similar in this world.

"It's good to see you here, Leriko-kun." Oh, it's Akeno.

"Hey, Akeno-neechan. How are you going?"

"Fine thanks," She sat on the couch opposite me. She always sits until Rias comes, then she stands up and holds a tray of tea for the rest of the day, "Are you okay…? I watched the recording of the Rating Game."

"I'm fine. I don't understand why you guys didn't show up."

"…" What!? They can't tell me stuff that I NEED to know. Like, seriously, what if I let them fight sixteen people by yourself and nearly die? Would they want to know why I did it? OF COURSE THEY WOULD!

"Ok, stop with the bullshit. Why the hell did you guys do that?"

"…"

"Ok, FINE! I'm leaving then. Fuck every one of you Devil pricks! You're all a bunch of assholes!" I left. I walked out of the room and out of the school. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. This is bullshit. My own 'family' are hiding secrets from me. I can't trust a single one of them!

They say the Fallen Angels are bad. They're my real family. Just because some fucktard was like, 'guys, let's start a war so everyone will hate us' doesn't make everyone else in the species like that! I kind of wish I was a Fallen Angel. I'd show the Devil's what true terror means.

In the end, I'm just a prick that yells at people because they try to use me. With Rias, she pretty much revived me for my power. That's what most people would do if they had to choose who they resurrect. You wouldn't choose any random person because you'd want to use your limited power to good use.

Ugh, my situation is something I need to justify first before I run around yelling at people because I nearly die. Scratch that, that's a good reason to randomly run around yelling at people.

Come on, me, think about my situation.

"Leriko-kun…?" I stopped my walking. I never thought Akeno would run after me.

"What do you want? I clearly just insulted all of you so there's no need to talk to me."

"I'm worried about you. You just seem…angry all the time."

"Answer me honestly. Why do you think Rias reincarnated you?" There was a short moment of silence.

"She offered me a second chance at life."

"That's what she wanted you to believe. Before you get angry at me for saying that, listen to what I have to say. This has happened to many times in the past."

"…What do you mean?"

"No one with the power to revive people would go around randomly reviving people, especially if they could only do it a small amount of times. They would only want to revive someone that they could benefit from, especially if they command that person. So, tell me again. Why do you think Rias reincarnated you?"

"…," I think she understands, "So you're saying that my best friend has lied to me my whole life?"

"…That's not it. I just have issues with the reason why Rias reincarnated me. If it was out of goodwill, I'd happily follow her. But she didn't. And she left me to fend for _her_. Not for my sake, but for her sake. I could've let her get married to Raiser, but I didn't. You want to know why? Her family tried selling her to another's for power. That's what it was on the inside. Not for maintaining a pure bloodline."

"…What do you mean by all this?"

"This is the reason why I hate Rias…no, not just Rias, but all the pureblood Devil's. They only do things that will benefit themselves."

"What are you saying!?"

"The truth." I left her standing there. I didn't know what she was doing. I didn't turn around. I was afraid to face her. If I saw her, I would've broken down on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to finish on a depressing note, didn't I? <strong>

**Well, I need to address an issue. I got a review earlier flaming on me about the 'stupid hatred' that Leriko has on Rias. Let's be honest here, is it stupid or is it not? Leriko actually has a valid reason for hating Rias. He even explained it above. And in the light novels, Rias even tells Issei that she revived him for the power of Ddraig. Tell me what you think about this.**

**Now that that's out of the way, I'm sorry for referencing other anime. That's if you're angry at me. Leriko's kind of a hardcore otaku and according to him, the anime in the DxD universe sucks (I can agree whole heartedly since they created Oppai Dragon for children) But the BMG's and OST's for SnK (AKA AoT (Attack on Titan for those noobs)) are awesome. Listen to 'The Reluctant Heroes' and 'Call Your Name'. They have so freaking deep meanings man. They're kind of what inspired the end of this chapter.**

**Enough rambling~!**

**No one hasn't come up with a theme song yet :( **

**Should I ask instead for you guys to find an OP for this fic? I dunno. I might just drop the idea.**

**Err, the second season starts next chapter. This was kind of a filler chapter. Was it good?**

**GUEST REVIEWS – PLEASE IGNORE!**

**codepeace: I feel you, man, I feel you.**

**Well, that's it. Review and stuffs! **

**Bye~!**


	7. Holy-swords? Are we screwed?

7

I neglect school and my studies. It's kind of stupid, if you think about it. Well, considering I've finished school in a previous life and I've remembered everything, it makes room for me to mess around a lot.

But I never expected this. I heard things from Yuuma. She said something about Kiba acting weird. As in, he's always looking distant, not listening to anyone and suddenly disappearing when school finishes. She asked me to investigate it.

Considering my current relationship with the Gremory group (yes, I call them that now), going to the clubroom would be suicidal. But I haven't really talked to Kiba much. It kind of feels like everyone neglects his presence.

I'll try find him later on today when school has finished.

* * *

><p>I leaned against one of the brick walls that makes up the school's entrance. I thought that it would be a good idea to stand here. People were whispering behind my back. It slightly irritated me, but I could handle for now.<p>

Ah, there's the target. He looks rather dejected from reality, "Kiba." He stopped and mildly glanced at me as I waved him over. Of course he doesn't decide to come over. Keep walking, buddy. If you think about my situation, if I can help Kiba, it'll gain me a foothold back in the Gremory group.

I decided to follow him. It seemed logical enough. When he slumped down against a wall in an alley, I was shocked. The cheerful, happy-go-lucky guy that I've seen around began to cry. I pitied the boy. He was mumbling something about 'lost comrades'. Was this guy in the military or something?

Ok, I've had enough, "Ok, what's up?" He looked up at me. I honestly wanted to hug Kiba right now. His blue eyes were rather distraught. Add tears to the formula and you get a depressed and deeply bothered person.

"Listen, Kiba, I want to help you. As much as you probably hate me, I can't stand seeing someone like this, it's depressing. So, what's up?"

"Straight to the matter? That's pretty bold." He lowered his head so he was looking at the floor. I sighed. This kid clearly wants help in his heart, but his 'Knight's Honour' or whatever won't let him. What an idiot.

"Listen, it's ok to talk to people about your problems. Deaths of comrades, love problems, whatever the hell is happening in your life, you can talk to someone about it. Right now, it seems like you need someone to talk to about some problems."

He refused to say anything else. I guess I need to take action then.

I grabbed one of his arms and pulled him off of the ground. I turned him so he was looking at me and I stared him straight in the eyes, "I'm going to help you, no matter what you say. So, with that said, what's going on that's making you act like this?" Kiba sighed and closed his eyes. I guess he's going to say something now?

…I regret my decision of listening to his story. I can sort of relate to him…in a way.

His story goes something like this. He was part of an experiment called the Holy-sword Project, something like that. Apparently, he was a failure. Worst part? All of his friends were as well. Can it get any worse? Yes it can. They were executed. Oh no, not Kiba, of course. His friends died so he could live. He ended up dying anyway, only to be resurrected by our 'beautiful and all gracious Master'.

"I overheard two people from the Church talking about ways to recover two Holy-swords that went missing." So that's why he's sad. He wants revenge!

"Ok! Let's go get some well needed revenge!"

"You have no reason to help me, so why?" I don't need to respond to that question, do I? It's obvious that this kid has some sort of trust issue or something.

I decided to drag him along for the ride. I grabbed him by the wrist and led him out of that alley. I didn't know where I was going. It was that alley. It was dank.

So, with my large expanse of knowledge that isn't large, I set about planning. The guys with these Holy-swords could be anywhere, really. Considering that these swords are Holy, they would most likely be kept some place with an abundance of Holy energy. Maybe power. It doesn't really matter at the moment.

I found no hints or leads in my brain while wondering aimlessly down the streets of town with Kiba following me. He made little to no protests, so I think he's enjoying my company.

"Kiba-kun, where do you think the Holy-swords could be?" I stopped out front of a vending machine. I really need some cola.

"Well, they could be anywhere." Resist the urge to face palm. Resist the urge to face palm. I'm all good now! I cracked open my can of cola and took a sip as a car zoomed past us.

"I know that. I was wondering if you had any vague ideas of their location."

"We could find those people from the Church. They might have an idea."

"Yeah, we'll do that," It was getting late. The sun was setting. Ah crap, I'm gonna get yelled at, "But I've gotta go now. I'll meet you out front the school tomorrow and we'll continue our search. Bye!" I turned around and walked off while chugging the rest of my cola. That shit's surprisingly good.

But I kind of regret my decision of going home, "Ah, Ise, you're here! Take a seat!"

"Eh, what's this about mom?" I was being pushed into the living room where two people were sitting. They look like they're from the…Church…one with chestnut hair, the other had blue with green mesh. Strange.

"Hello, Issei Hyoudou-kun." How am I supposed to address them!? I thank whatever god is out there that Yuuma isn't here! It was the one with chestnut hair that said that. She should be easy since she looks all bubbly.

"I'm back!" Screw you, whatever god is out there!

"Yuuma-chan, you're home!"

"Eh, who are these two?" Yuuma walked in and sat down next to me on a couch. Those two people slightly narrow their gazes at us. Do they notice? I think they'll try to kill me in my sleep now.

"Yo," I need to be casual. Deep, calm breathes. I need to act natural, "It's good to see you again." Because of the way she addressed me, I assume that she met the kid in this body before I appeared.

"What!? You don't even remember my name, do you?" I'm resisting the urge to sweat drop.

"Well, it's been a long time since I last saw you. People come and go, you know?"

"Well, I'm happy that you remember me. I'll introduce myself again! I'm Irina Shidou, your childhood friend!" That conversation went surprisingly smooth.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce your friend?"

"I'm Xenovia. Nice to meet you." Ok, that chick is weird.

"What brings you two here." I motion for my mother to leave us alone while we talk. She leaves because she thinks that we're going to catch up.

"I'm visiting town and Xenovia here is tagging along."

"Does this 'visit' have anything to do with the Holy-swords, by any chance? Because I have a friend that hates them with a passion. You see, I have an itch in my side that's telling me to challenge you to a duel. Want to know why? It's because you two have Holy-swords, don't you?" They tensed as soon as I began talking.

Yuuma dropped her school girl act and observed the situation. Didn't know she was that type of person.

"How do you know about that?" Xenovia asked.

"I hate to burst your bubble of self-confidence. I have my sources."

"Tell me, is it your Devil Master?" I couldn't help but snort at her to stop myself from laughing.

"Listen, I serve no one, even if they did resurrect me."

"So, you're a stray. It wouldn't matter if I killed you, would it?"

"Listen lady, I could kill you with my eyes shut." I wasn't even tense. I was actually relaxing on my sofa in my house. Hard-headed idiots don't faze me one bit.

It all ended when Xenovia jumped up with a massive sword in her hands.

She wants to fight, aye? I slowly stand up and I crack my neck.

"Stop it, you two! Xenovia, we're on a job so act like we are!" Oh, it was Irina that intervened.

"You're lucky, Devil scum. I have a question, though. Did you follow the Church before you were reincarnated? Irina told me that her father offered you a place in the Church."

"Why would I follow a religion that kicks out its own followers?" That got Xenovia really riled up.

"WHY YOU, YOU-!" I was there in an instant, scythe to her throat before she could even draw her sword.

"What was that? You wanted a fight and you got one." That didn't really fit in with conversation but who cares! I certainly don't because it was the first thing that came to mind. It calmed her down though. She stepped back and sat back down on the couch.

"Now, let's talk about these Holy-swords, shall we?" I proposed after a short moment of silence. They weren't exactly confident to talk comfortably around me now, probably because I had a blade to one's throat, "What do you know of the locations?" I was trying to be civil here.

"Well, we're unsure at the moment. We only just arrived in town a few hours ago, so we didn't have much time to search." I frowned at Irina's statement. If she had a job to do, why stop here…oh, I get it now. Considering that this town is guarded by the Gremory group, their prime targets would be Rias and her slaves.

"I feel betrayed, Irina. I didn't think that you thought of me like that."

"Eh?" That was her only response? Let's see how long she can play the 'innocent girl'.

"Well, considering this was the first place you visit when you're searching for Holy-swords, you must think so lowly of me."

"What are you talking about!? I wouldn't do such a thing!" She was waving her hands out in front of her. I would've thought of that being cute if the situation wasn't…tense, you could say.

"Well, you must've had some sources that indicated that I reincarnated. So, what are you thinking of me right now?" She had a small bead of sweat on her cheek that was running down her face. Must be the pressure.

"Ehehe, why would I think anything bad of you?"

"We're enemies, so it's natural."

"Well, I don't think we're enemies. I still want to be your friend!" Yuuma doesn't look happy at that statement. I wonder why.

"Ok, we'll be friends then. I'll need your cooperation though, with the Holy-swords and stuff."

"Sure!" I think that that could've gone to shit in less than five seconds, but it went surprisingly well.

* * *

><p>Irina and Xenovia didn't leave until late in the night. I didn't get much sleep because of them! Screw them and their stupid information! I didn't need it anyway because I have Kiba on my side…I think I actually do need their information. Well, they drilled it into my head so it's stuck there for good.<p>

Now it's up to me to go find the Holy-swords. Considering I don't even go to school, I could just skip and search for the swords.

My phone beeped. Why must it interrupt my sleep?

'_Come to school today.' _

I don't even know why Rias even texts me if she hates me. Is it some weird female thing?

'_I have something I need to discuss with you in the clubroom.'_

Oh, that's why. I guess I need to go then.

So, being an asshole, I snuck out of bed and got dressed. Yuuma has a weird habit of sneaking into my room at night to crush me while she sleeps. It's weird. No, I'm not dense when it comes to romance. It's just hard to see if someone loves you in 'that' way.

I left the house as silently as I could. It was around, I don't know, five in the morning. That meant that the sun has barely risen and that there's also a slight mist. Great.

I walked as fast as I could to the clubroom. I didn't want to, but I had to enter the clubroom.

"It's certainly nice to see you again, 'Master'." I said as I casually pushed the doors to the clubroom open.

"Yes, you too. I guess I have some explaining to do." Eh? What does she mean? I guess I'll have to see.

"What would this be about?" I sat down on a couch while I said that. It makes me look professional, in a sense.

"This would be about my actions towards you recently." Ah! This'll make my life a bit easier.

"I've been wondering why you've been acting like that." I need to be civil about this.

"That's only to be expected of you. I've been a failure as your Master." I didn't notice this before, but it sure is depressing. Rias looks like she wants to cry. Genuinely. She sat down on the couch opposite me as she was sitting at her desk at the back of the room.

I sighed. Maybe she's sad because I don't accept her as my Master, "Well, it's actually my fault since I don't allow anyone to command me around." I'm trying to cheer her up.

"Stop trying to make me feel better about myself," Shit, she found out. I'll try something else then, "Because it's all my fault." Well, I guess it won't work then.

"Let's get to the point. Tell me why you were being an asshole and I may or may not stop being an ass to you." She nodded slightly and I leaned into my seat. It was comfy. I like these couches a lot.

"Well, where should I start?" Really? That's what people say in movies and TV shows.

"Preferably the start."

"It was late at night, two days after I reincarnated you. I heard something around this area." Wait, she lives here?

"You live here?"

"Yes, I do." That's strange. Wouldn't her family be crazy rich? She's a Devil Heiress so she should be filthy rich.

"Continue."

"So I went to investigate the sound I heard." I may as well treat this like an interrogation.

"What was the sound like?"

"It was like the air was vibrating around the area." Space manipulation? That may be possible since those sounds only happened in the games I played.

"Strange…what did you find?"

"Nothing." She could be lying to me. I won't know though, will I?

"There's a chance that your memories were somehow tampered with," She mildly agreed with me in the form of a nod. I'm not sure if mind manipulation is possible with magic. Maybe my presence in this universe has screwed something up, "Anything else?"

"Just a nagging voice in the back of my mind." Is that even possible? Maybe something implanted themselves in her mind. Or she could be going insane.

"What is this voice saying?" I'm confused at this point. I don't know enough about the supernatural to know about this crap.

"It was saying bad things. It told me to kill you. It also told me to let you participate in the Rating Games alone or everyone would die."

I don't know how to respond to that.

"Err, okay…? Maybe you should go visit a doctor."

"It wouldn't let me….it said that it would kill everyone close to me if I told anyone. Anyone except you, though." I'm starting to think that she's possessed or something. That could explain her ferocity and anger.

"So, what are you going to do?" There was a short silence and I shifted in my seat. This is getting creepy and it could be some sick joke.

Ah, the sun's starting to rise.

"I honestly don't know."

"This doesn't change anything between us, you know, because you let that voice get to you. It shows how weak your mind is." She sighed while I stood up.

"I know."

"Good, because I don't serve those that are unworthy." I chuckled as she started to shake, probably in anger, before I fled with a horrified look on my face.

That chick is insane and wants to kill me. At least I know why things have happened.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do?" I ask. In front of me was Irina and Xenovia. We were sitting in a family restaurant ordering some breakfast while discussing our plans. It seemed simple but was troublesome when it felt like I was talking to a brick.<p>

"We'll search for the swords." I face palm. I needed to do it. Can't hold back any longer. Thanks Xenovia and Irina, you broke me.

"SO, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" I had to shout that. I just needed to. Maybe it got my message across?

"We'll search for the swords." I slam my hands on the table. I glare at the two and sigh. They really are bricks on the inside.

"How are we going to search for the swords?" I lean my head on my hand and idly twirl some of my hair around my index finger. I was trying to relieve my impending boredom.

"We'll split up and look around town. We recently got some information that some Fallen Angels have stolen the swords." Xenovia said.

"That's very precise. Are you sure that you can trust that info?" Xenovia seemed to be insulted by that comment. She's not really experienced in this field is she?

"Of course it is! I know the source personally."

"Alright, I'll trust you on your word for now."

"What can I get for you?" Ah, a waitress saved me from boredom.

"Just some pancakes, please. What about you two."

"Is it okay for you to treat us?" Irina asked. Wow, she's being all antsy about this. I chuckle and reach over the table and ruffle her hair.

"Of course it is." The two in front of me ordered their food, one grudgingly and the other happily, while I checked my phone. I put it on silent so it didn't interrupt our little 'meeting'.

It seems I got a message from Yuuma…wait, Yuuma? Last time I checked…she didn't. Oh my freaking hell. SHE USED MY MONEY LIKE MITTELT.

"Are you okay, Ise-kun?"

"Huh?" Oh, yeah, Irina calls me 'Ise' since she doesn't know that people call me Leriko.

"You look angry." I laugh nervously and rub the back of my neck. Why wouldn't I? I went through a lot to get my money back and it's being used again.

"It's personal business. Don't worry about it." I say with a lazy wave of my other hand I wasn't leaning on.

"If you say so." She looks as if she doesn't trust me on that.

"Back to whatever the hell we're calling it, I'll search the town and you guys get information regarding the project." They nodded and I grinned lazily. This should certainly be fun.

* * *

><p>I was walking through the poorer part of town. I thought it would be a good place to start since it seems like an area where people could hide from others. I was certainly wrong though. I walked through the whole district and found nothing.<p>

So I moved onto the richer part. I don't really know why, though. It seemed right enough in my eyes.

I couldn't help myself though. I looked around at all the mansions and large houses with happy families in them. I grimaced slightly. Why did this search have to remind me of my old life?

I walked along in a slight depression.

I growled and punched a brick wall, "Stupid. Freaking. Fallen. Angels. Messing. With. My. Stupid. Third. Life!" I punched the wall as hard as I could and grinned when I saw blood running out of my knuckles.

I don't know why. I just felt happy, I guess. But all happiness doesn't last forever, sadly.

"Stay away!" I turned my head in the direction that voice came from and immediately ran towards it.

Something bad is happening. I climb a fence and jump over it. Screw privacy laws, someone's in trouble. I vault over a small gate and turn right, sprinting down the street as sounds of metallic clashing could be heard.

It began raining and I found myself in the middle class district. I didn't really need any distracting thoughts at the moment, did I?

I turned down an alley and summoned my scythe as the sound of a blade piercing flesh was heard. Shit, I'm too late.

I exit the alley and swing in an arc upon my unsuspecting opponent. At the last second though, they raised a sword and blocked it, "FREED!" What the hell is this guy doing here? No, never mind that, why is he killing people?

There was a person clad in black lying on the floor with a stab wound in their stomach, "Ah, its Devil-chan! I've been looking forward to killing you!"

"What are you doing here? And why did you stab that man!" I block a strike from Freed and attempt to counter-attack with an upwards arc. He dodged by stepping to the side and he swung his sword towards my side.

I twist my scythe and let Freed's blade bounce off of the pole of my scythe, "What am I doing, you ask? I'm doing what my Master told me to do!" What does he mean by that?

"Who's your Master!?" I shout as I jump back to create some distance between us. Freed completely disregards that question and lunges at me. I step to the side and swing my scythe's pole into his stomach as hard as I could, making him vomit all over the floor.

He falls onto his hands and knees, gasping for air, "Who's your Master?" I say as I pick up his sword by the hilt. It was a long sword, quite different from his light saber thing from earlier.

Freed doesn't seem to say anything, so I drop his sword and grab him by the hair and lift him into the air, "Who's your Master?" He seems to mutter something and I ask him to speak louder.

"Fuck you, Devil-chan. I won't tell you anything." I walk over to a nearby wall and smash his face into it. He yells in pain as I do it twice more before making him face me.

"Who's your Master? Next time you don't answer, you're going to lose a few fingers." He doesn't respond to my question as blood gushes out of his nose and down his face. I drop him on the floor after a few seconds and I pick up his sword again.

I grab his right hand and grab his pinkie finger, outstretching it as I raise Freed's sword. I swing it down and stop it right before it severs his finger. I swear I heard him mutter something.

"What was that?" I crouch down and look him in the eye as his mouth moves slowly, "Speak louder."

"Balba Galilei…that's my Master…" I drop him on the floor and kick him in the side of the ribs.

"Don't let me ever see you again." I walked over to the guy in black and check his pulse and breathing. He's still breathing and his pulse is strong. He's alive. I should get him to a hospital.

I get out my phone and call Yuuma, since she has a phone now, "Hello, Yuuma speaking!"

"Hey, it's Leriko. Are you busy at the moment?" There was a short moment of silence and I frowned.

"No, not at all. I'm in the middle of class at the moment. What do you need?"

"Damn. Never mind. I'll try Mittelt since you're not free at the moment. See you later." I hung up and called Mittlet.

"Yo, Leriko-chan!"

"Oi, I'm a guy!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. What do you need?"

"I kind of need your help at the moment."

"Oh? What kind of help." I sighed and glanced over where Freed was supposed to be, only to find that he wasn't there. I gasp as something goes through my stomach.

It really hurts. Is this what it feels like to be burnt alive? I can't help it.

I screamed and fall onto my stomach as Freed pulled his blade out of my stomach, "How do you like it, Devil-chan? That's Excalibur Rapidly that I'm wielding." I let out another scream as he sliced both of my arms in rapid succession.

"_Leriko-chan, what's wrong!?" _I could barely hear Mittelt on the phone. She seems so…far away. But I just feel like I want to die.

"Huh? How are you still alive, Devil-chan? Excalibur is supposed to make you disappear." I grit my teeth and rolled onto my back.

"_Hold on, Leriko! I'm coming!" _She better. It really hurts…it burns everywhere.

Blood starts coming out of my mouth and nose. Shit, this must be light poisoning.

"Devil-chan, I asked you a question! How are you still alive?" I look over at him as he holds the sword on his shoulder. I spat a thick glob of blood all over his face, "Devil-chan, I should kill you for that. But how should I kill you?"

"…A warrior…never dies…" I felt like saying that. What? They're some cool last words.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I cut off your head?" The rain fell heavier as thunder sounded in the distance. My vision went all blurry and everything started to get dark.

Is this it? I'm going to die, huh. I slowly close my eyes and my whole body goes cold. Dying feels nice. It feels like you've jumped into a cold pool on a hot day.

The burning…why is it here!? I died, didn't I? Is my soul disappearing? Well, I guess that's a fitting price to pay.

"Leriko!"

And then I felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, the story doesn't end here!<strong>

**Sorry if the quality of this chapter is crappy, I've been having sleep issues so my concentration and over all thought process has dropped to minimal levels. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna tell my parents and they're gonna take me to the doctor.**

**But I should've told them already. Eh, doesn't matter.**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE for the amazing support they've given me! It means a lot to a writer to know that people love what they're writing!**

**And to nonsensical stuff now. You know why Rias is trying to kill Leriko! Don't worry, it's an important plot factor thing. It'll change the world of DxD as you know it.**

**Uh, I don't have any guest reviews this time (not that I can remember because my inbox is filled with junk).**

**Have a merry Christmas and an AWESOME New Years. If you don't celebrate Christmas, have a good holiday. If you don't believe in New Years, go see a doctor.**

**If you're lucky, I might upload again before or on New Years, so look forward to that.**

**Bye~!**


	8. Fallen Angels attack!

8

Ow, my freaking head hurts! Eh? I thought I died! Well, I can only feel an indescribable pain in my head, so I guess that counts as something. I can hear some sort of low frequency buzzing hum as well. Maybe that's causing my headache.

I suddenly felt as if I was moving in four directions at once. I'm sure I'm dead. I was stabbed by a holy-sword so I should be dead, right?

My eyes slam themselves open to darkness…wait! My eyes!? I didn't do that though. I need to somehow figure out what's going on. All I could see was black.

"_What's your wish?" _That voice…sounds surprisingly familiar. Hollow but hiding a whole range of emotions.

"A wish? A wish is merely a thought that has a desire in it." That was me speaking. I don't remember saying that. Ever.

"_So you're bypassing a chance to set things right? Most people would jump at the chance to have their wish granted. But they're generally liars, in a sense, since they wish for riches or other nonsense. I grant only people's deepest desires." _I don't understand that one bit.

"I don't have one, then, so why do you ask me such a question?" How am I talking? I'm not moving my mouth, since I can't feel it, so how am I talking?

"_I can search people's souls in order to find their deepest desires. I can tell that you have one, so stop saying such nonsense." _I heard some raspy chuckling and I was confused as hell at the moment. Why would someone laugh at that? It's not funny at all.

"Then you know what I want then? It's selfish and it only benefits me. Why would someone like you ask me if I had a wish?"

"_You've done things that no other human would even think of doing, all for the sake of escaping here. So, I ask you again, what's your wish?" _This isn't even remotely possible. Is it possible that I'm reliving memories I had long forgotten?

"You of all people should know it."

Then a flash of pain. It was unbearable but quick, until it happened again. I didn't notice that I freezing until the second flash. I was being encased in ice in this darkness. Then it happened in faster succession and I felt like dying again.

I opened my eyes…when my eyes were already open? Hold up, what is happening with me?

I'm in a…room, by the looks of it. My body kills and my throat hurts like hell, "It looks like you're awake." Mittelt comes through an open door and flicks me on the forehead. I try to move my arm to rub the spot where she flicked me because it hurt, but I couldn't move my arm, "Raynare managed to save you, but you can't move since the light destroyed your body to the level where you can't move. You can still talk, but that's about it." Mittelt was wearing some pretty nice clothes. She wore a red hoodie with some jeans. I noticed that I'm still wearing my ruined clothes from yesterday.

"Fuck…water…please…"

"Oh, right. You've been out for a day and a few hours. If Raynare still didn't have Twilight Healing, you wouldn't even exist right now." She said while grabbing a glass of water from a nightstand beside my bed. At least I did something right. That's what I wanted to say, but my throat wouldn't let me. It REALLY HURTS.

"Uh, this'll be uncomfortable but it's better than nothing." She slowly and gently poured the water down my throat. It was a sort of bliss that I enjoyed. Mittelt placed the empty glass on the nightstand and sighed.

"What time of day is it?" I asked. If I was out for a day and a few hours, it should be night.

"It's ten at night, so try and sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep if I move? I usually sleep with my face in the pillow. And I have a question! Where are we?"

"We're at my place, so don't worry."

"How did you get this place, exactly?" She better not have spent my money again.

"Don't worry, I didn't spend your money. I paid for it using Fallen Angel money converted into yen." Is that even possible?

"How do you do that and why did you spend my money if you could've done that in the first place."

"You see, my friends and I were banished from our own territory for a few days because we failed a direct order. You know, killing you and all. Hope you don't mind." If she didn't kill me, I wouldn't be having so much fun.

"Not at all. BUT YOU COULDN'T HAVE ASKED BEFORE YOU USED MY MONEY!?"

"Nope."

"Screw you." I really want to hurt her right now.

"I bet you want to hit me right now." Is she a psychic or something? Can this world's magic do that?

"Just leave me alone before I try to move to kill you."

"I could easily kill you before you even twitched your finger." I narrow my eyes at her. Hey! I can move my eyes! I guess this would make me a quadriplegic in society's eyes. That sucks, I can't move below the neck. There was so much I wanted to do as well!

"Goodnight then." I say as she turns off a light I didn't even know was on while leaving the room with the door following her. I sigh and try to massage my temple. Like Mittelt said, I can't move my body…how the hell am I supposed to use the bathroom!? What about hygiene protocols like showering?

I'll just have to adjust because that's what people do, right? Ugh, I should stop worrying so much and I should just sleep it out. Maybe this is a dream?

I close my eyes and stare at whatever's making my sight dark. Sleeping is harder than expected when you can't roll around and such.

After what seems hours, I finally drift into darkness once more.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of several explosions that happened in quick succession. What's going on?<p>

"Leriko, you okay?" Mittelt asks as she enters the room. It's good that Mittelt's watching over me. Now I feel safe for some reason.

"Do you know what's going on?" Several more explosions occur and the building we're in starts shaking. Did Mittelt buy an apartment in a very high building? If she did, I don't feel safe right now.

"I don't know what's happening." Mittelt said as she walked over to some curtains besides me. When she opens them, her jaw drops and she takes a step backwards. I hope she's not overreacting.

"Mittelt, what's going on?"

"We need to get out of here." What does she mean? Don't tell me…shit.

The building starts shaking and rumbling. The floor beneath us collapses and we fall through a now hollow building. Because I couldn't move, Mittlet had to come and save me, which I regretted when she did come over to me. Some falling rubble struck her on the head and she was knocked out, falling even faster towards the ground.

How high was this building!? It must be something like twenty stories tall.

I need to somehow survive this giant fall. I'm guessing we were on one of the top floors since I've been falling for a bit. There's also rubble around me and above me, so I can say that I'm screwed. I'll stop trying to survive.

The last thing I see while freefalling, is a giant spear of light headed towards me.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Why do you keep on getting fatally wounded?" <strong>The gruff voice echoed in the place that I was in. I don't know that voice, but it sounds reassuring in this situation.

"It's what I do because it's fun!"

"**Are you some sort of masochist or something?" **I couldn't help but chuckle at that. It's funny because it's not true!

"Nah, I'm a bit sadistic though."

"**That's good. In battle you can enjoy the fight more."**

"That's the reason I'm slightly sadistic." Why else would I enjoy fighting?

"**Well, I hope you put me to good use then," **Some shifting was heard near me and a giant red dragon appeared in front of me, fire surrounding it, **"I'm Ddraig, the Boosted Gear located in your left arm. Use me well."**

"Why wouldn't I put you to good use? You are a freaking dragon inside of me. Wait!? Does that mean I have dragon blood?" I heard a gruff laugh like sound that reverberated inside of me.

"**You have half dragon blood and half demon blood. You actually merged with me when you summoned me for the first time for some reason, so you can be a dragon! But you'll probably be in a coma for a few weeks or months after that." **This is _freaking awesome._

"You can count on me to kill the bad guys for us!"

"**Go do it then. I'll see and hear everything through your eyes so don't worry about me missing the show."**

"Roger that!"

* * *

><p>My body hurts again. Ow…OH SHIT! I'm going to die now! I'm missing the bottom half of my body! Blood was rapidly flowing everywhere with my insides all over the floor in front of me.<p>

I sit up…wait, I sit up!? It's a miracle! I can move again! It must be the dragon blood inside of me! Thank you, Ddraig!

[You shouldn't thank me yet, you need to live before you thank me.]

_Oh, right, I need to live first. Err, regeneration powers? _

[I don't know any healing magic. I have an alternative though.]

_What is it?_

[I could turn the lower half of your body into a dragon's. Trust me, it'll look cool as hell.]

_That's a backup plan. I could use magic!_

Okay, to do this, I'll really need to concentrate. I focus on my lower body really hard and I imagine fire being there around my legs. Ah! I open my eyes and find that my lower half is now fire!

I somehow stand up without catching things on fire. These legs are really good though, they're like normal legs.

I walk over to a pile of rubble and start pulling at it. This is around the area where Mittelt landed, so she should be under here. I pull a giant block of concrete to the side and find Mittelt lying on the floor with a giant beam crushing her waist.

"How troublesome." I mutter as I attempt to pick up the beam. It's so freaking heavy that it didn't even budge.

[Use the Boosted Gear, partner.]

_This is like a video game tutorial._

[I know. It just seems fun.] Did Ddraig manage to catch my personality or something? If he did, he may be slightly irritating.

I summon the Boosted Gear and it shouts out a really loud **"Boost!" **The Boosted Gear looks different now, though. It covered my whole left arm and it covered my fingers with draconic looking claws. There was some sharp looking red spines coming out of the underside of my arm with the top side being all draconic with two new jewels. One was a small one on the elbow joint, keeping two parts of the Boosted Gear together and one on the shoulder, although it was half the size of the one on the back of my hand. And the greatest part was, it felt as if it was a part of my body. I could literally feel my fingers as the CLAWS and the JEWELS in my skin.

_So this _is_ like a video game._

[Isn't it better this way?]

_Kinda._

I attempt to lift the beam again. It barely budges and I grit my teeth, pushing even harder. After, say, ten seconds, another **"Boost!" **was heard. The beam lifted slightly higher, even though I was pushing as hard as I can.

"Boost five!" I yelled out. It sounds like it'll work.

"**Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!" **The giant beam went flying into a wall that crumbled to pieces on impact. The beam continued going and only stopped after it went through a few already broken houses. Is the Boosted Gear this powerful!? The beam was going really fast as well!

_Ddraig, can you tell me what my normal power level is?_

[Only using your base power, you have a power level of ten.]

Holy crap…I'm doing the math. So my power doubles every time the Boosted Gear says **"Boost!" **There it goes again!

Okay, ten. Twenty. Forty. Eighty. One hundred and sixty. Three hundred and twenty. Six hundred and forty. One thousand, two hundred and eighty. Two thousand, four hundred and sixty. I'm so fucking OP now. I reckon I could blow up buildings with a punch!

"Hey, Mittelt, you okay?" She's not responding. I check her pulse and there's barely a pulse. Internal bleeding? Shit.

I sling Mittelt's body over my shoulder and walk through a whole city of rubble. What the hell happened? I hear some shouting in the distance and a few explosions that were followed by screams. I'm gonna check this out.

I run as fast as I can over to the area where I heard those sounds. I kind of regret what I saw though. There was a bunch of Fallen Angels slaying a group of Devils, "Stay here, Mittelt, or you'll get hurt." I placed Mittelt against a giant wall of concrete while saying those words. She'll seriously get hurt if she moves.

"**Boost!" **That should stop because I'll destroy everything! There's no fun in that. I summon my scythe and peer around the corner of the giant concrete slab. My power level's four thousand, nine hundred and twenty.

My jaw drops and I mutter unrecognisable words to anyone that tried to talk to me. The whole city was either burning to the ground or a pile of rubble. What the hell happened!?

I guess I have to fix this, then. I walk out from behind the concrete wall and jump at the closest Fallen Angel, which was in the sky, and cut it horizontally in half while I spun around mid-air. The amount of force behind the jump was enough to create a giant crater that sent giant rock chunks in every direction.

A few Fallen Angels were crushed and a few were blown into buildings, turning into little red stains on the floor or walls. A small amount survived and they began throwing light spears at me. While falling towards the ground, I spin my scythe so it was a blur as to block any light spear that came my way. That proved effective as none hit me in the slightest.

As soon as I hit the floor, I drag my scythe along the floor behind me as I began sprinting towards the nearest Fallen in an arc. I ran in an arc to avoid light spears. As soon as I reached the Fallen, I swung my scythe up and obliterated his skull. It exploded because of the amount of power put behind the swing.

There were three left and they were getting nervous, by the looks of it. They were frantically attacking me and one even came in with a light sword. I step aside to avoid a clumsy downwards arc from the sword. I bent my body backwards to avoid a light spear and I retaliated by kicking the sword user in the stomach with my leg bent sideways.

He went flying back into the other Fallen and they went flying through rubble. After I heard a loud splat-like sound I dropped my guard a little. This fight was over.

I go over to the barely standing concrete wall where Mittelt was and sling Mittelt over my shoulder again. Wait, did my fire legs catch that one Fallen on fire? Goddamit, I'll find out in the next battle. I'm not losing blood anymore since the fire closed the wound magically. Seriously, it did it with magic and I don't know how that process works with normal fire. The fire also got WAY denser because of my absurd power levels. I swear I'll get over nine thousand. No, I did not do that on purpose.

I sigh as more Fallen Angel's fly overhead. They somehow didn't notice me. Wouldn't they somehow sense how powerful I am? If they can, then they probably won't fight me.

_Goddamit, screw you Ddraig!_

[Hey, it's not my fault that you're insanely powerful!]

_Yes it is! You're the Boosted Gear so you power me up!_

[No it isn't. Your body is in such a good condition that'll take forever to hit your limit! How are you so fit!? Most people would've passed out from too much power by now because they hit their limit!]

_You do not want to know what I've been through._

"**Boost!" **Holy crap! My power level's literally over nine thousand! It's nine thousand, eight hundred and forty to be exact. I think I might hit my limit soon.

I ignored Ddraig as he said something that I'd say in his situation. He really is like me! The horror! I can ignore him for now, I have a city to save! But that's the thing. Why is the city like this? Are the Fallen Angels attacking earth now? Are they hungry for world domination!? THIS IS LIKE RISK GODDAMIT!

I need to calm down. Now, what should I do? I know! I can kill their leader! They'll run around like headless chickens after that, right? That's what people do! They're like the Grunts from Halo without the kamikaze part!

At least, that's what I hope they're like.

"You over there! What are you doing with her? I sense a demonic aura coming from that person you're carrying." Shit! I turn around and frown. It's a patrol of Fallen Angels! They're spread out with one guy at the front. Perhaps he's the patrol leader. There's six of them in total.

Wait, what did they say? They think that Mittelt has the insanely powerful aura? Holy crap, I reckon they want me to execute her!

"Execute her or I'll arrest you for treason." The one at the very front of the group says. I put Mittelt on the floor in front of me and I place my scythe blade to her neck. I gulp as she starts to stir, "NOW!" The one at the front says.

I raise my scythe above my head like a sword and swing it down. At one point in its descent, I let go of it to let it impale the guy at the front. He dodged to the side however, and let the scythe hit a seventh guy that I didn't see behind him.

The seventh guy fell to the ground as the scythe went STRAIGHT through him and along the street. Shit. Too much power, I guess? At least the seventh guy's dying of a scythe shape in his body along with a missing heart, I noticed.

I ready into a boxer's stance as two guys with light swords rush me from behind. I crouched under a vertical strike aimed for my neck from right guy and punched the other guy in the stomach. He went flying back and bounced off of a taxi nearby, landing on his feet.

As that guy rushed back into the battle, I rolled backwards and finished in a crouch as I was nearly hit by a downwards arc from above. In a counterattack, I jumped forward from my crouch and front flip axe kicked the guy on the shoulder. His body gave way and was crushed from the brute force of the attack, a sonic boom being created where I hit his shoulder.

I immediately ducked and tripped up the guy that was attacking me. This was when the light spears began to rain upon me. Dodging the light spears, I kicked the guy on the floor's chin. His head exploded against the same car he bounced off earlier.

I rushed the remaining five and drop kicked one. His body snapped in half and blood exploded all over me. As he was screaming in pain I grabbed a spear that was going to lodge itself in my shoulder and crushed it. I didn't even feel a slight burning sensation when I caught the spear so I guess it's fine if they graze me then.

The rain of light spears increased as they took to the air where a whole wall of Fallen Angels had assembled, adding more numbers to the rain of light spears. I cursed and ran over to Mittlet's as a giant wall of white and yellow came flying at the two of us. I held Mittelt to me as they started raining down on me. I was impaled through several parts of my body and an arm came off entirely. Surprisingly, I wasn't hit in the head or heart but I was impaled through a lung and the stomach.

[Do you ever learn?]

_No! This hurts though, like, really badly!_

[Get over it, it was an arm.]

_Yeah, it was an ARM!_

[I can't do anything about it. If you freeze it and pocket it, maybe you can find someone that can reattach it.]

_Yeah right! That won't work, EVER!_

[Quit your whining and do it!]

_Fine!_

I made a fire arm where my arm came off and froze the real one, pocketing it as a few Fallen Angels sped at me with various weapons in their hands. I grunted as I stood up and shouldered Mittelt on the shoulder that wasn't made of fire, light spears still lodged in my stomach.

I coughed up a bit of blood, but that's fine! I pulled the spears out with one hand and began running as fast as I can. In my current condition, it's not very fast, so I was caught.

After a few hundred meters, a sword impaled me through the heart and I screamed as I fell to the ground, "Ah, Devil-chan, there you are! I thought you died but it looks like your girlfriend saved you! Ah well, I'll kill you this time!"

"…Freed…" I grunt out as he pulls the sword out of my back. He kicks me onto my stomach and takes Mittelt from my arms.

"Hey, guys, look what I found! She's pretty cute but not my type, so you have her!" He then proceeded to throw Mittelt to a group of male Fallen Angels that were behind him, "Be free to do whatever you want to her!" Freed yells out. He turns back to me and stabs the sword into my remaining arm.

"…Stop it…" I say through grit teeth. I don't think I can handle any more damage.

"Devil-chan, you're made of fire! How did you do that!? It's cool!"

"…STOP!" I barely manage to yell as he digs it in deeper.

"Eh…where's Leriko-chan?" I barely hear Mittelt over Freed's pointless droning on about pointless things. Why doesn't he just kill me?

[Partner, I'm afraid that you'll die in a few minutes if you don't do anything. Your body is badly damaged and it can't take any more! The sword he's using is Excalibur! Well, it's four Excalibur's in one, but it's still dangerous!]

"I'm sorry, she died. Now, let's have some fun, shall we?" An indescribable anger piles up inside of me as Mittelt starts yelling things.

"…FREED…STOP…"

"But Devil-chan, we haven't had our fun yet!" My chest feels like its burning. I let out a scream that pierced the heavens and beyond. My body starts floating in the air as I bend backwards still screaming. My hair goes black and my eyes flush crimson.

I stop screaming and I fall to the road beneath me, landing in a crouch as all wounds on my body were healed, apart from missing body parts. My scythe appears in my hands and I press one of the buttons on the pole of it.

The blade of the scythe straightens out and flips upwards like a spear while the pole retracts into itself. Part of the pole then flips over and forms a 'T' where the blade slides into place, creating a one-handed long sword.

Without hesitation, I took a big step forward and lunged forward, disappearing. I stopped beside Freed and expected my sword to go through him, but I was met with the clanging of metal against metal. I tilted my head forwards and listened as Freed's sword goes over past my head.

I crouch down and spin around, attempting to cut Freed's legs off. He blocked it and attempted to counter with a slice that would cut me vertically in half, swinging upwards instead of downwards. I rolled back and jumped forward, ready to stab him with my sword since he was open.

I didn't take in account the fact that he could step to the side and let me carry the momentum. Because his sword was still in the air, he brought it down upon me as I was moving past him. He grinned madly as I turned in mid-air, raising my sword above me with one hand flatly against the blade to provide support.

His sword bounced off of mine and I hit the ground. I rolled backwards and widened my eyes when Freed's sword missed me by a fraction of a hair. It was ripped out of the floor and thrust at me. I grimaced as I had no possible way to stop the blade.

"Leriko-chan, help me!" Mittelt yelled. Shit! I forgot about her! I jump back last second and hit the wall of a building, Freed using his momentum to come at me again. I stepped to the side and swung before he hit the wall. His eyes widened when his sword went through the wall, lodging itself there as my blade hit him.

I used the flat side of the blade so I didn't kill him, but stun him. He fell to the floor, holding his chest after they audibly broke. He didn't notice the pommel of my sword coming onto his head, so he was knocked out without a struggle, "I'll deal with you later, Freed. Properly as well."

I counted ten Fallen Angels on Mittelt.

_Ddraig, you ready to do this?_

[Hell yeah! This'll be awesome!]

_I know. Be ready to back me up, though._

[I'll do what I can!]

I ran at the Fallen and stabbed one through the head. I pulled my sword out and swung it to my side, cutting one Fallen's head off. I ducked down and leg swept a guy, impaling him through the stomach and to the floor while he was in mid-air. I dragged my sword along his body until it came out his head, swinging the blade in an arc to deflect an axe coming at me. Using the momentum, I spun around and cut him hip to opposite shoulder.

I took out three in five seconds, new record. I rolled forward to dodge a few light spears that were aimed for me and I sliced directly upwards. I jumped to the side and twisted in mid-air so I was facing the last six. The last six seemed to be ranged users, so they should be easy.

I press a button on my scythe's pole and it unfolds into my scythe. I charge forward while deflecting incoming light spears with my Boosted Gear gauntlet, yelling a war cry at the same time. I jumped forward and spun around, decapitating two while the others attacked me with light spears. I roll forwards and turn around, holding my Boosted Gear in front of me.

"**DRAGON SHOT!" **It yelled out as a green aura started to flow around me. A large ball of red appeared in front of me and I punched it as hard as I can, a giant beam of red energy flying down the street that vaporized anything it touched. By giant, I mean a whole highway's width. The last of the Fallen Angel's turned to dust as my stamina decreased.

I fell to my knees as I close my eyes for a moment, "Leriko-chan, are you okay!?" Mittelt yells from somewhere behind me.

"Yeah…just tired. Have you seen Yuuma or anyone else nearby?" It was a stupid question to ask, Mittelt was unconscious pretty much this whole time.

"No, I haven't."

"Do you know what's happening?"

"I don't. Sorry."

"It's fine. This isn't your fault anyway." I feel a hand gently rub my head and I sigh.

"Don't worry, I bet they're perfectly fine…hey, what happened to your hair?" That's right. My hair turned black.

"I went Super Saiyan. That's all you need to know," I open my eyes and glance at Mittlet, who was giggling madly, from over my shoulders. I blush when we make eye contact, "Maybe you should put some clothes on?" She squeaks and slaps me on my cheek so hard I was facing forwards again. I just want to sleep so please don't hit me. Maybe I should make that a sign.

"Wait, what!? You can move! And why are you practically made of fire!?" I sigh and stand up, stretching my arms all the while.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we finish figuring out what happened and what's happening." I should've asked Freed or a Fallen Angel before I…'disabled' them.

Ugh, I really want to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Surprise everybody! This was a fast update, wasn't it? Guess what? This is a Christmas present for all you Christmas believers out there! If you don't believe in Christmas, it's just a normal gift!<strong>

**This chapter was 4291 words written in one three and a half hour session with no editing, so please excuse me if there are some errors!**

**Was this chapter good? I don't really know. You tell me! Were the fight scenes good? I don't think I'm that good at describing fight scenes as I don't really know the terms and I'm too lazy to google what moves are called. I just picture them in my head and call them whatever the hell I like.**

**And I know the Boosted Gear isn't what it look likes in the anime/manga/light novel. So, tell me if you think the design is good.**

**I know Ddraig isn't how he is in the light novel. The reason is because his and Leriko's souls have merged because Leriko is practically a foreign entity in Issei's body!**

**I'll stop the gibberish now.**

**Should Freed live? I know that he *words about possible spoilers* in the novels, so would it be a good to let him live? I let the Fallen Angel group live so would letting Freed live ruin the story or would it make it better? You guys decide Freed's fate and what Leriko does with him!**

**Err, I dunno if Leriko's getting human body parts back. His magic is too dense for him to go through it and he used his demonic and draconic power to make his fire a part of him. That explains that.**

**We hit 2732 views as of the moment this chapter was uploaded! Thanks for the support everyone!**

**Okay, I'll go now since I said a lot!**

**Review and follow!**

**Bye~!**


	9. KOKABIEL, YOU ASSHOLE!

9

I stood from my kneeling position on the floor, "You ready to head out, Mittelt?" I asked, stretching my remaining limb as well as my temporary fire limbs. I didn't really notice until now, but the fire body parts feel as if they're a part of me.

"Y-yeah." I understand why she's acting all jittery. I did see her half naked a few minutes ago so it's understandable. What? I'm not dense like other guys!

"Cool. I guess we should deal with Freed first. What do you want to do with him?" I turned around and stared at his still body for a few moments before Mittelt responded.

"Let's tie him up and decide later." That seems like the logical thing to do.

"Only if you carry him." One of her eyes twitched and I chuckled. This is payment for spending my money! But she still has more to come…hehehe…

"Fine! You better keep me safe, then."

"Don't worry, I will." I waved my hand in dismissal while Mittlet bound Freed's hands and legs together with some random piece of rope that was, like some video games, nearby for the sake of letting us progress.

"What about this holy-sword?" Mittelt raised it in the air and twisted it around a bit, probably inspecting it.

"I'll keep it!"

"What, no! This sword nearly killed you twice!" I frowned and walked towards her. Who cares if it nearly killed me? It's powerful as hell!

"Do you even know how to use that sword?" She shrugged and I sighed, stopping in front of her with my left arm outstretched. She better give me the sword!

"You know, you might die if you touch this sword." I couldn't help but laugh openly at that. Something about that was humorous.

"Nonsense! Swords can't kill you if you touch them!" Mittelt was hesitating. Could she just give me the damn sword already!? With a sigh of defeat, Mittelt dropped it in my hand. The sword was surprisingly light.

"Excalibur can be wielded by a Devil!?" I guess Freed's awake now. But that's strange. I thought that I'd at least get hurt from holding the sword since I'm a Devil.

"Well, Excalibur is a sentient sword. It chooses its wielder." Mittelt said while picking Freed up off of the ground.

"Well then, Excalibur, I'll put you to good use so I can save this city. Freed, where's your Master? Is your Master associated with what's happening?" There was moment of silence before Freed started to laugh like a madman. But I guess Freed is a madman, so he laughed normally. Is that how that works?

"Why would I tell you such things, Devil-chan?" I put a finger to my cheek and tilted my head slightly.

"I dunno. Maybe because I spared your life." There was another moment of silence. Is he seriously wasting my time?

"Fine, I'll tell you. Only if you let me go."

"No deal." I respond instantly. This guy can be used as a bargaining chip!

"Then you will never know what you want to know."

"I'm fine with that. Mittelt, drop him and leave him there. We're going." Mittelt dropped Freed on the floor, still tied up, and walked up to me as I turned and left.

"Are we really leaving him there?" She whispered as I glanced over at Freed. He looked as if he wanted to tell us but at the same time he looked like he didn't want to. Come on, Freed, take my not so good bait!

"Fine! I'll tell you!" He yelled out as I stopped. Walking over to him and crouching in front of him, I asked him some questions.

"What does your Master have to do with this?"

"He was the person that made me fuse the four Excalibur's together before he was murdered by Kokabiel." Oh, Kokabiel seems like an asshole.

"Kokabiel! What is he doing here!?" Mittelt was looking around frantically. Is there something wrong with this Kokabiel guy?

"Err, what's so bad about Kokabiel?" I was curious. This guy doesn't sound that scary.

"He gave me my orders to kill you! If he finds out that I abandoned him, he'll kill me!"

"I think you're misgiving information. Tell me all about this Kokabiel guy." Mittelt's explanation wasn't that trustworthy since it sounded like a bit of a much larger story.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything I know about him. He was a general in the last holy war. He wasn't satisfied with how it was a tie and everything went peaceful. So he wanted to start another holy war to prove that Fallen Angels are the superior race!"

"Ugh, I guess I'll have to kill him, then." This is gonna be difficult. I'm going to fight a guy that has a lifetime of combat experience…I also have a lifetime of combat experience, although, not as much as he does.

"Don't try, he'll slaughter you! We have to escape the city right now!" Mittlet grabbed me by the wrist and started to drag me down the street. After a short while, I shook my head and ripped my wrist free from her grasp. What is she thinking? I HAVE to save the city!

"No, Mittelt, I have a city to save." She turned around and frowned at me.

"You'll die if you try anything!" I chuckled and ruffled her hair slightly.

"I have you on my side, as well as Ddraig and Excalibur. I'm practically immortal!" Mittelt was shocked at my statement.

"You want me to help you?" She asked timidly. What's up with her…? Oh god, it's happening. I can picture alarms flashing in my head with mini chibi me yelling 'LOLI KAWAII MODE ACTIVATE!'

Mittelt looked up at me, since I was much taller than her, and into my eyes. I gulped nervously and sighed, "Yes. I'm counting on you to back me up!" She grinned at me and latched herself onto me. She was quite warm, actually. Are all Fallen Angels like that?

"I'm not sure if I'll be of much help, but you can count on me." She said with her head buried into my chest. I patted her head slowly while my face slowly flushed. Oh god, my lolicon side was effectively activated by this moment. Resist…resist…MUST RESIST! Why was I attracted to loli's at one point in my life!?

"Eh, are you okay, Leriko-chan?"

"…What?" I say as I snap out of my…ahem…temporary daze. I slowly shake my head and grin at her reassuringly, "Freed, where's Kokabiel?"

"At your school. Your friends are also dying." My grin fades from my face in an instant. How troublesome. ARGH! CAN'T THEY DO ANYTHING FOR THEMSELVES!? LIKE, MAYBE NOT BEING KILLED BY SOME SUPER EVIL ASSHOLE!

"Mittelt, get Freed. We've got a bad guy to slay."

[You do realise that you're half dead, right?]

_Don't worry Ddraig, I've powered up and my power level's over nine thousand! Why haven't I powered up more, though? It's been ages since I've boosted._

[Yeah, don't make that joke. You see, when you use Dragon Shot, you have to use it again so you can boost your power. I don't why it does that, it just does.]

_Okay. I'll be counting on you to guide me, dragon._

[Try not to get mortally wounded again. It's painful to see.]

_Right! I'll try!_

That conversation made no sense whatsoever. Ah well, I really wanna fight this Kokabiel guy!

* * *

><p>We arrived at the school gates. Surprisingly, the school building wasn't even damaged in the slightest. And there were no guards.<p>

"Err, Freed, are you sure he's here?" Freed nodded his head and I accepted his answer. It would be pointless to leave one building in a crumbling city untouched. It's also highly suspicious.

"Leriko-chan, what's the plan?" Mittelt asked from beside me. I glanced at her and then the school building. I don't really have a plan since I always wing it, but I guess I need one.

"Well, you hang back and provide support. Also, watch over Freed, if possible."

"Roger!" I sprinted into the school without hesitation. I had no idea where I would find this Kokabiel guy, but I would find him eventually. I ran around the side of the main school building and peered around the corner, looking over the whole of the track field. And guess what I found?

The Gremory group, as well as Irina and Xenovia with a few other people, sprawled in various places on the ground, "Leriko-kun!" I hear Mittelt run up behind me and peer around the corner as well while I looked for the source of the voice that called out my name.

Where the hell did it come from!?

"Over here!" I snap my head towards the direction the voice came from and saw Yuuma, Kalawarner and Donaseek hanging in metal cages that were very high up in the sky. How the hell did they get captured? Ugh, now I have to save more people.

I motion for them to be quiet and they nod at me. At least there won't be any distractions.

_Ready Ddraig?_

[You bet!]

I chuckle inwardly as I run out onto the field and to the Gremory group, "Eh, Leriko-kun…what are you doing here?" I inwardly groan at Rias' questions. She's being annoying.

"Just shut up and tell me where Kokabiel is."

"Have you come to save them, Devil scum?" I look up in the sky and see a GIANT person sitting in a floating throne.

"Are you Kokabiel?"

"Why do you ask?" I grin at the guy and raise Excalibur at him.

"You're debt with the Angel of Death is long overdue! I'm here to destroy you!" There was a loud chuckling, followed by the sounds of five sets of wings flapping…no way! Kokabiel has five sets of wings!? This guy must be powerful then.

"How do you expect to defeat me in your state?"

I summon my own crow wings and flare them out. They're pretty long and tall because of my power boost. They now stretched for five meters each while maintaining a height of my stomach and chest.

"Wait, what!? Leriko-kun, are you a-?" I growl as Rias began to talk.

"Be quiet!" I mutter at her as Kokabiel creates a GIANT light spear. It's freaking massive! It's so big it puts the main school building to shame! So with that, I have to drown out all sounds of Rias' annoying bullshit.

"If you think you can defeat me, you'll have to destroy this." Kokabiel said as he casually threw the light spear at me. As it was about to hit me, I grabbed the very tip of the diamond-like shape and slammed it on the ground. If I was able to do that, then I can easily kill this guy!

The thing is, when I slammed the light spear on the ground, it created a freaking massive hole. I think I'll have to fix that later, along with the rest of the city.

Wait! That reminds me, I hadn't seen any civilians on my way over here. That's strange. Are they all dead or am I in some sort of warped space?

"Impressive." Kokabiel said before he summoned not one, but TWO of the giant light spears.

"Oh, come one! That's cheating!" I yell as he throws them at me. Seriously, how am I supposed to destroy those two?

'_Use me, Devil.'_

Eh? Where's that voice coming from.

'_I am the Excalibur in your hand.'_

That's right! I can blow them to smithereens with Excalibur!

I raise Excalibur in a defensive stance and stand still. I have to wait for the right moment to do this, and I have only one shot!

I put all my power into one strike and swung down on the first spear, making it explode, little snow-like specks of light falling around the area. It was quite beautiful. I raised the Boosted Gear in a fist pump position and freaking fist pumped the spear. It shattered into larger pieces that rained from the sky.

One hit me on the head. It freaking hurt!

I think I should take the fight TO Kokabiel, "Rias, give me the ability to Promote."

"Ok." I grinned. Get ready, Kokabiel! You'll regret ever coming to Earth!

"PROMOTE: QUEEN!" Then I felt all of my drained energy return. I crouched low to the ground and launched myself into the air. A large crater exploded from where I jumped and it caused several fissures to branch from the crater, creating a spider web-like shape.

I found myself in front of Kokabiel, hovering in place while deciding my course of action. I should just wing it.

_Ddraig, I'm going to get close to him and then I'll release a Dragon Shot. Will that harm me in anyway?_

[Since you promoted, no. If you were still in your Pawn state, yes. You would've hit your limit.]

_What!? So I'm weak then. I boosted eight or nine times!_

[You also have to adjust to the Sacred Gear first.]

_Oh, right._

I launched myself at Kokabiel and swung Excalibur at him. He formed a giant sword of light and blocked my attack. Because it was Excalibur and Excalibur's a badass, it pushed the sword back a bit. I pushed as hard as I could and expected some results. I got nothing though, and was thrown back through the air.

This guy's really strong! I finally found a challenge!

I wrapped my wings around my body as I was hurtling towards the small forest in the school. My wings will protect me from the majority of the damage, because they're pretty strong, and will trick Kokabiel into thinking I'm dead or wounded badly.

I smashed through a couple of trees, bounced on the floor few times and then hit a boulder. I grit my teeth as I hit the boulder and bounced onto the ground. My wings aren't as strong as I thought. I got up off of the floor and walked over to Excalibur. It was sent flying through the air as well because I let go of it. What? The force of his attack was pretty strong.

I ripped Excalibur out of the ground and casually flew into the air. I flew close to the ground, avoiding trees, since I won't be easy to spot through the cover of all the trees, as well as the fact that I thought it made me go faster.

"Dead already?" I heard Kokabiel say, "What a weakling."

'_Devil, use me.'_

That's right, I have Excalibur. I don't exactly know what it means by 'use me', though. Am I supposed to swing it around the place? Or does Excalibur activate itself? Ugh, this crap is confusing.

I emerged from the forest with a frown on my face. Even with Excalibur, I can't beat this guy! As he summons a giant light sword, I feel my body go all tingly. What's happening, exactly? I see a confused expression spread across Kokabiel's face. I'm still fucking confused!

"Leriko-kun's invisible!" I hear someone yell. I'm invisible!? I actually am. I noticed it when I looked at my arm. I couldn't actually see it. Excalibur's useful, then.

"Where are you, Devil? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Wow. I didn't think that Kokabiel would say something so childish. I sighed as I circled around him and flew up to his neck, raising my blade into the air. I swung down and swore as the blade was deflected by a light sword, sending me flipping through the air.

"Did you think that that'd work on me, Devil scum?" Yes, actually. It worked out much better in my head. As a fist came sailing towards me, I flew up slightly while still flipping, and landed on Kokabiel's outstretched arm and ran up it. This should work, right?

I jumped and rolled forwards as a hand came down to flatten me on the arm, "Hey, that's cheating, prick!" I yelled at him as I reached his shoulder, my enhanced Queen strength getting me there much faster. If I was using my scythe, I would be going MUCH faster.

I use all my strength to swing the blade and manage to create a thin slice across the back of his neck. He grunted in pain and swung one of his hands at the back of his neck, leaving me no time to dodge. I raised Excalibur and held the flat side of the blade up, attempting to make some room where I won't be crushed.

All I could feel was an immense pain in the next few seconds. I could hear the rushing of air in my ears and then more pain. Several shouts of my name was heard over the throbbing of my head and the sound of metal hitting the ground beside me made me open my eyes.

I immediately closed them again as a light spear was thrown towards me. I guess I'm gonna die, again. What's with me and getting mortally wounded only to survive!? Like, what the hell! Can't I be normal and die!

Ugh, just, hurry up and let me die!

* * *

><p>"Ugh, my head freaking hurts!" I yell. For some reason, the spear never hit me and I was in complete darkness. This situation is completely cliche and I don't like it.<p>

"Of course it would, you idiot!" I turn around and come face to face with…me? Wait, what!? It's me!

"Why is there another me in here!?"

"I dunno why I'm in here, me."

"I don't know either!" I let out a frustrated yell and grab my head, "THIS IS FUCKING CONFUSING!"

"Yeah, I know. So…it looks like you need some help."

"No shit!"

"I can give you some power, if you'd like."

"Who are you then!? I don't have any powers that I can use at this point!"

"You're such an idiot! You're the fucking Angel of Death! You bend reality at your own whim because you fucking want to! You did that in SAO so do it again!"

"That was a game! There was bound to be ways to exploit everything!"

"You're such a plebe! Just go and die for all I care!"

"Fine! I'll go be myself and get killed!"

"Good, because I don't care!"

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but notice how the light spear seemed to be frozen in place. I'm magical! A wizard, I tell you!<p>

"What's happening!?" Kokabiel yells as he attempts to summon more light spears. As soon as they appeared, they dissolved into small snow-like flecks.

And then a guy clad in white went straight through Kokabiel's heart. Hey, this was my moment! Fortunately, the light spear above me exploded and sent shards flying everywhere, including onto me.

"Hey, white guy, what are you doing!? I totally had this!"

"Oh, shut up!" What!? That thing's voice sounds familiar…I'm confused, "Eh, Leriko?" That thing knows my name! I jumped up and pointed at it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The white guy crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I'm sad that you don't remember me, Ko-chan." There's only one person in the whole universe that calls me that. His name is Ryuuji, the Demon of Life.

"YOU JUST DID NOT FUCKING CALL ME THAT, DID YOU, RYUUJI!?"

"No, Ko-chan!"

"FUCK YOU, MAN!"

"You're hurting my ears, be quiet," I crossed my arms and sat down on the floor with my legs crossed over, some weird sound of air releasing coming from my mouth, "What happened to you, Leriko?"

"Oh, you know, I got into some fights."

"You're still reckless." Ryuuji said with a sigh, standing on Kokabiel's dead body.

"Of course I am! Nothing will ever change me!" Ryuuji chuckled and walked over to me, still in his stupid white armour stuff. It suddenly disappeared, though, and what was underneath made me choke, "You're not Ryuuji, what did you do to him!"

"Relax, okay. You had a similar situation, right?" Thinking back on it, yeah, I did. I was possessing that Issei kid's body. But Ryuuji, he wasn't what I remembered him as. He had spiky silver hair and blue eyes! He, from what I can remember, had shoulder length black hair and onyx eyes! He also had lightly tanned skin, but the body he's possessing is the colour of snow!

"Yeah. But I'm back to normal!" I was back in my normal body. I was short though, standing at a height of one hundred and sixty centimetres.

"And you're still short."

"SCREW YOU, RYUUJI!"

"Calm down, we've got some things to do at the moment." That's right, the people that are dying. I prepared myself to carry some people before SOMETHING STOPPED ME!

"Did you really think that that would stop me, human?" And Kokabiel rose from the grave. As he rose from the ground, the ground started rumbling, multiple fissures appearing in the ground.

"LERIKO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" And Ryuuji's panicking, like his old self.

"Calm down, idiot! Just…we'll do what we did back in the day!"

"That makes us sound old!"

"I died at the age of twenty five, just to let you know!"

"I know that!"

"So don't say that we're old!"

"Just…let's wing it!"

"Yeah, that'll work!" I swear, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few people sweat drop at our frantic conversation.

"Wait…how will we kill him!?"

"Cut his head off!" Ryuuji nodded approvingly at my plan. Everything dies if you cut its head off!

"How will we do that though!?" I made a weird…sound, you could call it, as a giant light sword came upon us. In the heat of the moment, I pushed Ryuuji out of the way and caught it with my Boosted Gear.

_Ready, Ddraig?_

[What are you going to do!?]

_Just…let me do whatever the hell I want!_

"**DRAGON SHOT OVERLOADER!"**

[That's not a move of mine!]

_Shut up! I know what I'm doing!_

As I was arguing with Ddraig, wisps of black and white smoke began to rise from the ground and float around me in a cylindrical pattern. After a few seconds, they were sucked into my gauntlet, turning the green jewels a dark grey, as my whole arm was covered by a black and white metal structure, presumably a cannon of sorts.

I let go of the sword and took a deep breath as I was launched through the city, a giant cylinder of smoke appearing where my arm cannon was. A small red ball began to form in my arm cannon, swirling faster and faster until it grew to the size of my arm cannon. All of the smoke that came from the cannon shot into it and turned the ball black, making it appear misty and smoky.

It was then shot at the speed of light as a giant cylindrical beam that was bigger than Kokabiel himself. Because I was in mid-air when I shot this beam, I was catapulted at intense speeds through buildings and eventually a mountain at the edge of town. The mountain didn't stop me though, even as a giant explosion blew up the school and the areas surrounding it.

[What did you do!?]

_I dunno! It seemed right to me!_

[Great job! You probably killed your friends!]

_They'll survive!_

[How do you know!?]

_Instinct!_

I couldn't believe that I was arguing with Ddraig while going through multiple buildings in the city next to mine. I went through several office buildings, a helicopter, a church, a zoo and a shopping mall before I finally hit the ground, created a giant crater, and continued to bounce along the ground before I finally stopped in the middle of a highway overpass that I destroyed with my landing. I probably hurt or killed a few civilians along the way, but that didn't matter at the moment.

I swore as I fell a storey or two, with concrete and cars surrounding me, onto some hard concrete, hitting my head in the process. And that was when I noticed a giant explosion coming from Kuoh Academy. And that was a whole city away. Maybe it caught the whole of the town?

With a groan, I stood up and stumbled through the wreckage I caused while police cars and ambulances hurried to arrive at the scene. That was what I thought. Maybe they'd call the JSDF instead.

I shuddered at the thought and widened my eyes when I saw a giant block of concrete crushing a car, several screams, yells and pleads coming from inside of it. And the thing was, I was the one that did that.

I balled my fists, grit my teeth and heavily released a shaky breath. I screwed up. No, I didn't just 'screw up', I full on fucked up. I wonder if I'll get berated for this or something. But I have to do something about this.

I flexed my hands and walked over to the car. I grabbed the bottom of the concrete chunk and lifted it. Well, I attempted to. I didn't realise how exhausted I was until I attempted to grab the concrete.

I have to do something, ANYTHING, to save those people.

_Ddraig, can I boost anymore?_

[You'll die if you try!]

_Good enough. I don't care about my third life anyway._

[Partner, don't do thi-!]

I blocked off the connection between Ddraig and I and took several deep breaths before whispering, "Boost."

I felt the strain on my body, but it's not that bad. I've certainly felt worse.

"Boost." I raised my voice so it was barely a mutter.

"Boost." I mumbled it and coughed up a mouthful of blood. I growled when I heard the pleas in the car become quieter.

"Boost." I said it normally and clenched my fist over my heart.

"Boost." It was a half yell. I could feel my heart begin to fail while I desperately attempted to keep my blood in my body.

"Boost!" I yelled.

"BOOST!" I screamed in determination and pain.

"**BOOST!"** I fell onto my hands and knees, vomiting blood while my body began to shut down. I can do this! I stood up and staggered over to the vehicle, leaning on it while I attempted to pick up the concrete chunk. It's still too heavy.

"**BOOOOOOOOOST!" **I picked up the concrete chunk and threw it to the side before I stumbled backwards, falling onto my back shortly after. I hacked up more blood and grit my teeth as my whole body felt like it was on fire.

I guess I'm dying, huh? This is like all those other times, though, so I should make it not be dramatic.

I'm so tired though. I don't feel like moving at all.

My vision goes blurry and everything gets darker. This is the real end, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**And no, I'm not telling you if Leriko dies or not. Was he OP in this chapter? Was this chapter actually good? I know that Kokabiel's not supposed to giant (light novel), but he absorbed too much power, making him grow bigger. That's my explanation.**

**Sorry for the late upload. Happy New Years, though! Hope you had a great time! **

**Err, there's not much else for me to say here. Sorry that the chapters a little shorter than the rest, it's just that I'm getting bored writing action scenes. And I know that I missed a few details. They'll be explained next chapter!**

**Letting Freed live or die is still open for debate! Currently, Freed's going to die with only one vote out of the whole thing. Die: 1…Live: 0**

**So get voting!**

**I'll go take a nap now or something 'cos I'm freaking exhausted.**

**Bye~!**


	10. I guess this is love?

**{IMPORTANT! READ THIS!}**

**Hey guys! I think I finally found a themesong for this fanfic! Go listen to 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance and tell me what you think! **

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, I had a full body again. I don't really know how it got there, it just did. The real question in my head was, WHERE THE HELL AM I!? I'm lying on an extremely comfortable bed in some strange plain white room. Maybe the JSDF found me and locked me in solitary confinement?<p>

I really have to yell at myself, though. WHY DO I ALWAYS PASS OUT AFTER A FIGHT!? I should really stop doing that, since it's quite annoying. I sighed and stretched my legs out, sighing once again in satisfaction when I heard a few joints pop. Isn't that the best feeling?

I feel like sleeping, but I think I have some things to do, "Hey, where am I?" I didn't feel like moving, so I just yelled out my question. What I didn't expect though, was a door near me opening. In came…Sirzechs and Rias. I can only guess that they have a few things to say to me. But a quick question, why is Rias wearing her school uniform?

"Well, Leriko-kun, you're in the Underworld!" Sirzechs said with a smile. I grinned back at him and sat up, stretching my arms out in front of me as he sat down on a chair that appeared out of thin air.

"That's fantastic. So, what happened while I was passed out?" Rias sat down on the bed near me and frowned at me slightly. Don't tell me she's going to bitch at me.

"Before we begin, I'd like to say a few things to you, Leriko-kun," I nodded slightly at her, and she took a deep breath, "Thanks for saving us…even if you nearly died in the process. I also have something for you." Rias reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a black box.

"What is it?" I ask as she drops it into my outstretched hand. Rias offered me a small smile, one that I returned but larger, and closed my hand with both of hers.

"I figured you might want it, because you defeated Kokabiel. It's a part of his armour." I shot Rias a quizzical glance and then looked at Sirzechs.

"It's a trophy of sorts." He simply said with a small smile. I nodded slowly in understanding when Rias withdrew her hands from mine. If you look closely at the box, you can see small crystals that shine in the light. It's quite beautiful…back on track, I wonder what else they have to say.

"Leriko-kun, I need to talk to you in private." Sirzechs said, motioning for Rias to leave the room. Rias quickly complied, closing the door behind her when she left the room.

"So, what is it you need to talk about?"

"There's a meeting of sorts happening in this town in a few days. The leaders of the Fallen Angels and the Angels will be here in a day or two if they aren't already, and they need someone to welcome them to Devil territory. I want you to be that person, because you have a way with people that make you like them." I pondered on his request for a moment. If what he said is true, they would want to be as comfortable as possible, right? I think I can do that.

"Sure, I can do that. Anything else?"

"I also want you to be my bodyguard during the meeting." My expression hardened in surprise. There's surely people stronger than I am that can protect Sirzechs.

"Why me? There's surely someone way stronger than me that can do the job perfectly." Sirzechs nodded at my statement.

"It has nothing to do with how strong you are, it's about who you are. In short, I'm picking you because you have demonic-power, Fallen Angel wings, and because you are able to wield holy-swords."

"So you're picking me because I'm essentially all three races?" Sirzechs nodded again while I frowned. So he's using more of a tactical approach. If someone were to attack, I could defuse the situation because I'm practically an Angel, a Fallen Angel and a Devil all in one. But that doesn't really make sense. He's picking me because I'm on all three sides…oh, I get it. I'm essentially neutral. That means my input would be valuable because I'm not on any side.

"Well, I think I could handle it." Sirzechs smiled warmly at me while he stood up.

"To answer your previous question, there isn't anyone stronger than you that I know." Sirzechs left the room, leaving me with a shocked expression etched on my face. Does that mean that I'm OP? God, I love being OP! Ouch, my head stings a little now.

What should I do now? I think I'm free to go.

* * *

><p>Even if I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital, I did anyway. I don't know why I did it. I don't even know how to get back to my home. Maybe there's a portal or something of the likes around. Surprisingly, the Underworld is pretty much a mirror of the Aether, I'm guessing it's called, since the Underworld is under the Earth. At least, I think that it's something like that.<p>

It has houses, shops, skyscrapers, hell, even a freaking moon! Wait a minute. If there's a moon, is it night time? Never mind that, why is it like a normal human city!? Maybe it has something to do with new devils.

I shove my hands in the pockets of a black hoodie I found in my hospital room. The hood was up and covering my white hair, as well as protecting me from the cold winds. Honestly, I thought it would be hot in the Underworld. I guess nothing is as it seems.

I continue walking down the street I'm in. It seems more of a commercial block of land since the majority of the buildings are shops, cafes, or other commercial buildings. The place is really nice as well, with trees lining the street and a stone brick road. I couldn't help but smile. This place feels like…home, you could say.

I continue walking down the street with a peaceful expression, occasionally looking into the windows of stores or cafes. I think I might want to live in the Underworld.

"Hey! Get away from me!" I don't want to bother anyone at the moment. It's really peaceful down here, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I kicked a rock as I walking past the source of the sound. Surprisingly, it's down an alley. So cliché.

I click my tongue and stop where I stood, contemplating if certain courses of action would end out well. With a heavy sigh, I walked over to the alley and stopped at the shadowy entrance, "Hey, what's happening here?" A cry was heard from down the alley and I groaned. The persons calls for help and won't even say what's wrong.

I stepped into the shadows and walked to the end of it, a hint of anger showing in my slightly heavy steps. So it's a dead end alley. Definitely a death trap. But the one thing I found? A little kid stuck in a closed dumpster.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I chuckled slightly while the dumpster violently shook. Trying to maintain a poker face, I opened the lid of the dumpster and stepped back. It was a good thing I stepped back as well. A little kid around ten years old shot out of the dumpster and onto the floor in front of me.

"You ok, kid?" He looked up at me and let a wide grin show on his pale face. He had large emerald eyes and messy black hair that extended to the back of his neck.

"Yeah! Thanks Miss!" As he was about to run off, I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him so we were face to face. He was shaking in…fear?

"Listen kid, I'm a guy. As girly as I look, I'm actually dangerous," The kid nodded his head insanely fast, his shaking toning down to a trembling. Shouldn't he be even more afraid? I dropped him on the floor and put my hands back in my hoodie's pockets, "What's your name?"

He slowly stood up and dusted himself off while I faintly smiled, "I'm Satoshi! Who're you?"

Even though he was a bit rude, I liked the kid, "I'm Leriko." I extended a hand that was met with a rather dirty one. Now that I think about it, this kid looks like he hasn't showered in weeks, possibly months.

"It's nice to meet you, Leriko!"

"So, anything you want to do?" I couldn't help but ask the kid. He seemed nice enough to not steal my wallet.

"I wanna eat something!" Satoshi's stomach growled rather violently, an intense blush appearing on his face. I never really understood why people blush when people hear that they're hungry through their stomach. It's perfectly normal!

"Let's go to a café then." Satoshi nodded while grinning. This kid gives off an aura that makes you smile. Maybe I could get used to it.

We walked into the nearest café and ordered our foods, the waitress giving Satoshi a dirty look, "Listen lady, I'm sure this kid has done nothing to you. So leave him alone." That's what I said to the waitress when I noticed Satoshi shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I could tell that she got angry for some reason.

After we ate through some small talk, it was time for me to pay for our meals. Satoshi ate quite a bit so my wallets definitely going to get a hole through it. It turns out that I had A LOT of weird money in my wallet when I opened it. I don't know how it got there, but it was A LOT. And the weird thing was when I payed for the meal I got A LOT of change back from the cashier. I have no clue how the currency in the Underworld works.

"Woah, you're rich!" I smiled at Satoshi's praise and ruffled his hair as we left the café. The sun was rising now. If the sun is rising that means it is morning. If it was night time, why was that café opening!? I'm really lost now.

"Hmm, we need to get you showered and also get you new clothes." Satoshi gaped at my statement. I have a lot of money I can spend, so I may as well help my little friend. We came to a public bathhouse that was surprisingly empty, Satoshi undressing and jumping in while attempting to get me in as well. I didn't need a bath at the moment, so I sat on a bench outside of the bathhouse.

Satoshi came out half an hour later, hair wet and dirty clothes on his body, "You ready to get some new clothes?" He jumped while shouting out a lively yes that brought forth some shouts from some nearby houses. This really does feel like the Aether.

Nearly two hours later, Satoshi was decked out in some new clothes. He wore a white button up shirt with some jeans and black boots. Satoshi seemed to like the clothes as well, "Thanks Leriko!"

"No problem. What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go to the arcade!" I headed off to the arcade with Satoshi in tow, smiling all the way. We arrived at an arcade near the city and found its doors shut. Satoshi was disappointed, so I took him to find another arcade. And another one found, right in the middle of the city.

We played a lot of different games with the huge amount of tokens I managed to secure with my strange money that shocks everyone when they see it. Well, we were having fun until someone tapped me on the shoulder. Surprisingly, the whole arcade went quiet, "Ah, Leriko-kun, I was looking for you." I turned from the game we were playing and came face to face with Sirzechs.

"Oh, hey, Sirzechs. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk with you again. In private." I glanced at Satoshi and saw him staring in awe at Sirzechs. I guess this siscon is a big idol in the Underworld.

"Sure, but Satoshi has to come with us." Sirzechs turned his head towards Satoshi with a smile, Satoshi eagerly returning it.

"That's fine by me." He then grabbed us by the shoulders and teleported us to a dark room with an illuminated table. I was slightly confused by the eerie room. I really saw no reason in him bringing us here.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked as I sat down on a chair that was rather hard to spot in the dark. Sirzechs sat opposite me while Satoshi sat next to me, his brow furrowing as he was most likely thinking the same things as me.

"It's about the fused Excaliburs. Micheal, the leader of the Angels, wants to take it back from us. The thing is, we can't find it or any fragments of it. In short, it went missing when you used that crazy move that exploded everything." I put a hand under my chin to support the weight of my head as I put my elbow on the table, engrossed in what Sirzechs had said.

If Excalibur's missing, it's my fault, so the blame would fall on me. Surprisingly, I don't feel angered at all. Maybe it's best if Excalibur is thrown into a lava pit where no one will find it EVER again.

"You want me to give it to you?" Sirzechs nodded and I let a grimace slip onto my face, "I'm afraid I don't have it." Sirzechs sighed rather heavily, his form hunched over as he grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid children and their tendencies to lose stuff. I can forgive Rias though because I love her'.

I guess my suspicions were correct. Sirzechs is a siscon.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask as Satoshi frowns slightly. Poor kid must be confused to hell right now.

"You'll have to find it." I tried to suppress the laughter that was building up in me, failing to do so as I swear I nearly died from lack of air. Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at my maniacal laughter, probably wondering what the hell is going on.

"No no no, I'm not doing anything of the sorts. I'm already scratching your back, so you scratch mine." Sirzechs sighed and rubbed his temples. Am I seriously giving him a headache?

"Hey, Leriko, what does that mean?" Satoshi whispered to me as Sirzechs started grumbling again. I chuckled quietly and ruffled Satoshi's hair, much to his annoyance as I figured out how to explain the expression.

"Well, Satoshi, when you do something for someone, you're scratching their back. If someone does something for you, they're scratching yours." I managed to say that quite well, actually, because Satoshi 'ohed' in understanding.

"How about this, Leriko," Sirzechs started. I wonder what he's going to propose, "I'll give you anything you want if you find Excalibur for me." That's a stupid deal.

"No deal."

"What, why!?" Sirzechs cried as I stood from my chair, dragging Satoshi with me.

"That's really crappy because I don't have anything I want."

"How about I promote your rank to High Class?"

"No thanks, status means nothing to real people," I sourly said as I opened a door while fumbling around on the wall, "How do I get home and can I convert my strange Devil money to yen?" Sirzechs sighed and walked over to us, his hands on our shoulders.

"I can take you to a place that will do that straight away."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>I now have five million yen in my bank account. I could literally do a lot of stuff with that amount of money. But I didn't want to waste it, so I simply let it lay in my account. And I was surprised when Sirzechs teleported me to the front of my house. I had two reasons for it. One, how did he know where I lived and two, THE CITY WAS COMPLETELY FINE!<p>

"Hey, mom." I yelled as I walked into my house with Satoshi in tow. I heard some steps from above me then the feeling of the door against my back. I'm guessing that that's Yuuma.

"Leriko, I was really worried!" Yuuma shouted into my chest while I was struggling to stay conscious because I hit my head really hard.

"How long was I even gone?" I said as I slowly stroked Yuuma's black hair. I never really thought that it would feel like pure silk, let alone smell like…raspberries? Definitely raspberries.

"A few days." I sighed and slowly pushed Yuuma off of me, standing up while doing so. Yuuma pouted and I sighed.

"What did I miss?"

"You missed having a great time at the school's pool."

"GOD DAMMIT! I MISSED THE FANSERVICE!" I yelled as I cried anime tears, Yuuma giggling with Satoshi at my misery. I fall to the floor on all fours and begin to pound the grab lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll show you in my bikini later." Then I froze. THE HEAVENLY FLAGS HAVE BEEN SET! ALL HAIL THE GODS!

"Hmm, Ise-kun, what are you doing on the floor?" I heard my 'mother' say from in front of me, "And who's your friend?"

"I'm Satoshi, nice to meet you!" I stood up, smiling as my mom began squealing over how 'cute' Satoshi was. For some reason, Yuuma decided to join in as well, making Satoshi shift uncomfortably.

"Err, mom, I need to ask you a question." She turned towards me and smiled slightly as I addressed her.

"What is it, Ise-kun?" I frowned slightly. My mom still calls me that!?

"Can you please call me Leriko? Anyways, can Satoshi stay with us for a while?"

"Of course he can!" Satoshi began grinning like an idiot, whooping in joy while Yuuma and I stood to the side, smiling happily.

"Leriko, there's a class visit tomorrow." I froze up when Yuuma whispered that into my ear. Oh hell no, this cannot be happening. I never liked these types of things because they essentially required the student to attend class for the WHOLE day.

"We'll see what happens when it comes." I said quietly, mostly to myself as a way to prepare myself for the oncoming slaughter.

* * *

><p>"Go Ise-kun!" My dad yelled as I was FORCED to answer a question about some stupid thing that I already knew. Everyone in my class, including my teachers, knew that I was pissed at the school for pulling a stunt like this. I seemed to give off an aura that literally read 'I'll kill the people behind this first chance I get'.<p>

And then came my English class. I kind of took a 'special' course for 'advanced' students because of my little stunt with the exams a while back. Strangely, Yuuma and I were in the same classes so we were pretty much seen together if I'm not sleeping on the roof of the school.

The teacher began distributing rectangular objects wrapped in a bag to the students. I think this has turned into some sort of art class. Turns out the object was some PVC clay. My English teacher told us to mould it into anything want, even if it was an animal, person or object.

So I sighed with the clay in my palms, thinking about what I should make. I ended up closing my eyes, my hands moving randomly to make anything they wanted. I opened my eyes after, say, half an hour and gaped at what I saw. It was a dragon that had its wings flared outwards and its head bent down and outstretched as if to roar, with every little detail that included eyes, teeth and many other things.

And then I noticed the crowd around me, shouting out random amounts of money because they wanted to buy it. I guess I'm pretty awesome, then, "Hey, teach, you got any paint?" My teacher wondered over and whistled at my little creation, clearly impressed by my awesomeness.

"I don't know. You'll have to check the storage shed." I groan at having to do pointless things, knowing that there probably won't be any paint in the shed down by the track field.

"Protect my creation, please." My teacher nodded at me as I stood up dejectedly, dragging my feet along the floor as I heard the screams of my teacher that was being ripped to shreds. I couldn't help but wonder how the Gremory group is fairing. I haven't seen most of them for ages, so talking to them for a bit should steady things between us.

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my pants as the silence of the hallways overtook me. And guess what! There was no paint in the storage shed when I arrived, meaning that I was right in my assumption!

I began grumbling as I walked back to my classroom. I kinda wonder what Yuuma made. As I was walking back to class, I encountered Sirzechs in the hallway, "What are you doing here?" I asked politely, trying to not sound like a complete douche in case anyone was eavesdropping.

"I'm here to watch Rias in class!" Definite siscon. I shake my head slowly with a chuckle.

"You'll never change, will you, you dirty siscon." Sirzechs yelled at my reply that caused several people to stick their heads out of classroom doors.

"I'm not a siscon!"

"Really? Can you explain why you have an undying love for you little sister?" The crowd listened curiously as our verbal battle began.

"She's really cute! That explains my reason to live!"

"That sounds really paedophiliac-ish coming from a middle aged man." Several of the people listening winced for some reason. They have no part in this fight so I don't see why someone would do that.

"BURN!" Some random guy yelled out. Thanks for that.

Sirzechs then proceeded to humph, turn around, and storm off down the corridor. Several cheers were then heard because I apparently won this weird fight. All in all, that was…weirder then I expected.

* * *

><p>After returning to class and sleeping through the rest of it, lunch came along, much to my excitement. I can relax in private!<p>

And the roof is full of parents talking to each other. I groaned when a few of them looked at me before returning to their conversations. I reckon they think I'm weird. We'll see about that.

"Disappointed?" Came Yuuma's voice from behind me. I simply nodded and turned around, walking back down the way I came with Yuuma following me, "I know a quite spot, if you want to know." I turn around and grab both of her hands quickly, our faces practically touching as I excitedly ask her where it is, "I'll lead you it."

And then I followed her into a forest near the school. We sat at the base of a large tree in the middle of a large clearing, relaxing in the silence of the forest. Well, that was until Yuuma suddenly sat herself on my lap, kissing me deeply.

My brain kinda shut down at that point. I went with the flow.

We pulled back for air, both of us panting as a thin line of saliva connected us together. Then we kissed again, this time more passionately until her tongue found its way into my mouth. With one hand, she guided my right hand onto her right breast and made me grope it. I'm so totally getting laid right now.

She moaned into my mouth and I shuddered pleasurably. I wonder how I got into this situation. Let me think for a second…that's right! We sat under a tree in a forest in silence. Man, I never thought that that was possible.

I stared into her purple eyes as she pulled me onto the floor. Yuuma straddled my waist and looked down at me in a way that seemed to turn me on quite a bit, "Are you ready?" She seductively whispered into my ear when she leaned over, sticking her breasts in my face.

My natural instinct was to kiss her while groping her boobs. I know, so original, but effective. She moaned in pleasure as I began to lightly squeeze her boobs. I wanted MORE, so I began to unbutton her shirt. She even let me do it, much to my approval.

She giggled seductively when she began to unbutton my shirt, stopping and gasping slightly when she saw the numerous scars on my stomach and chest, "Don't stop." I said quietly as she gently ran her hands against them.

I slid her shirt fully off of her body and grinned slightly. She was wearing lacy black today. I unclipped her bra and slid it off as well, taking her upper body in all of its glory. Her boobs were bigger than they looked, and they were begging for things to be done to them.

I lightly bit one of her erect, pink nipples and internally shivered when she moaned like she was about to climax, "What brought this bold act upon you?" I asked when my mouth was free. The answer I got pissed me off to no ends.

"I felt as if I needed to repay you for saving me." I raised my hands in front of me and sighed.

"Listen, Yuuma, it's not that I don't want to do you right here, it's that I want to do it out of love." Her eyes watered while she got off of me, tears streaming down her face as she grabbed her clothes.

"If that's how you feel…" She then ran off, crying like there was no tomorrow. And then my mind turned back on and I froze in depression.

She really does love me.

Ignoring my discarded shirt, I ran through the forest after Yuuma, unable to find her. This reminds me of the situation on the training trip before the Rating Game with Raiser, "YUUMA! COME OUT! I'M SORRY!" I was met with no response. I felt liquid running down my face, so I put a finger there to feel what it was.

I was…crying. I haven't felt this for ages, not since _she _died.

What should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, hold up a second! Teenage drama? Pfft, never heard of it.<strong>

**Did you like the end? I ran out of ideas for this chapter since I pretty much had to make up non-canon things. And yes, Satoshi will be important later on. He'll be WAY important to how the story ends, which I have in mind.**

**That reminds me, does the song I mention before the chapter starts fit with the story? Tell me if it does/doesn't.**

**Well, I went on a three day holiday, so I pretty much had to write this chapter as fast as I could since I wanted to upload it as fast as possible.**

**Err, I watched a pretty cool video on YouTube called ME!ME!ME! Go watch the music video and get weirded out because you don't understand what it's about. The music's good as well.**

**I was thinking of doing a GIANT crossover of A LOT of animes in the X-over section of fanfic. It'll (if I do it) be made up of several animes and it will be in third person, since first person would be unideal for the amount of characters that will be in it. If you want me to do it, tell me.**

**I think that's it for now. If you think the scene at the end wasn't T rated, let me know and I most likely won't do anything about it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye~!**


	11. I'm potentially going insane!

11

"Romantically troubled?" I paused my frantic searching for Yuuma when I heard the voice from above me. Ryuuji was sitting on a tree branch above me, chomping on an apple, "I guess that's a yes, then." I could only sigh when he figured out my problem. Ryuuji always had a way of finding out people's problems, even if you show no signs of being troubled or frustrated.

"I said some pretty stupid things to Yuuma before…well, yeah, I think you get the idea." Ryuuji chuckled bitterly and dropped from the branch, landing in a crouch while I lowered my head in shame.

"Well, as much as I want you to bang that girl, she's rather…emotionally sensitive."

"And you know that how?" I said as he stood up and ruffled my hair lightly. I took in Ryuuji's form now, surprised at what I saw. He had red eyes and short blue-purple hair that made him look masculine, as weird as it sounds. And he was really pale for some reason.

"I have my sources," Ryuuji then noticed me looking at him in shock, so he grinned idiotically and slung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him, "So you've noticed how epic I look, eh?"

"It doesn't suit you." I immediately deadpanned, Ryuuji recoiling rather dramatically.

"What, why!?"

"Out of my years knowing you, you've had black hair, tanned skin, and dark eyes, so a sudden change in appearance does that to people."

"You're right, why didn't I think of that earlier?" He mumbled as I smiled lightly. For some reason, being around Ryuuji makes me happy, even if I was in a shit situation moments prior. That reminds me! I need to find Yuuma!

"Ryuuji, never mind your stupid inner turmoil crap, I need to find Yuuma! Do you know where she went!?" I frantically said as I was literally ready to run off with or without Ryuuji's answer. Fortunately, he put a firm hand on my shoulder that forced me to stand still.

"Leriko, leave her be for a while. She needs to sort out her feelings and she doesn't need you, the one who caused the situation in the first place, to talk to her." I deflated slightly at the thought of not being able to fix the situation, Ryuuji seeming to notice as he sighed shortly after, "I know you want to help her, but it is best if you don't." I nodded in defeat and trudged slowly through the forest with Ryuuji at my side.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked as we neared the edge of the forest, the light blinding me slightly since it was rather dark in the forest.

"Sure, but only if you put a shirt on first." I frowned in confusion before Ryuuji poked me in the chest, whistling at the amount of scars I had littered all over my chest and stomach. There was a thick one running from my heart to my waist with a large one covering my stomach where Freed stabbed me with Excalibur Rapidly, followed by an arc that ran from hip to shoulder on both sides. I had several smaller ones on my back, as well as a mirror image of the Excalibur scar on my stomach with one going completely around my shoulder where my right arm came off.

"Impressive scars." Ryuuji whistled as I blushed lightly. I wasn't afraid to show people my scars, it was more of an insecurity that was brought up. To be more specific, I was worried that people would treat me differently because of my scars, considering that they're not normal ones.

"You know how I got some of them." I said quietly as the sound of the school bell rang, signifying that I should return to class. I didn't care in the slightest if I didn't return to class, even if it was an open house event, because I had even more pressing matters to attend to. Even if I wanted to return to class, I couldn't, because I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yeah, I do. Like that time you threw all logic out the window and saved Shiina from that group of kidnappers." I hummed sadly in response, tears filling my eyes as I thought about my past life. Seth, my best friend, Ken'ichi, the person that you could rely on the most, Shiina, the loud and obnoxious person that always made you grin and then _her._ The one that I couldn't save after _that _incident. The one thing that literally destroyed my _whole _being.

"I wonder how they're all doing." I said as I looked up at the sky, letting gravity force the tears back into my body.

"Well, before I left them, they were all mourning your death. I don't think that you realised it then, hell, maybe you don't realise now, that they depended on you. You always made them laugh and have a good time, even if you got hurt in the process." I let out a slow breath that I didn't realise I was holding in.

"Maybe I'll see them soon."

"Maybe you will."

* * *

><p>Today was the faction meeting and, in all honesty, I was nervous as hell. Literally. But one thing that made me silently kill myself on the inside was Yuuma not returning home last night. I, for some reason, got dressed for the school day and left the house. I don't even know why I continue to go to school if I know everything that they teach.<p>

I was a bit late to school, though, so I got in a bit of trouble that I didn't even care for. One thing I noticed was that Kiba seemed angry and depressed. So, being the person I am, I approached him as lunch break started.

He seemed to not want to talk to me as he was hurrying down the school's corridors that were full of students, "Hey, Kiba-kun, wait up!" I shouted as I found my opening. There was a small gap that I wasn't going to waste.

I sprinted through the gap and grabbed Kiba by the shoulder, "Hey, Kiba-kun, what's up? You look angry." He turned his head towards me and glared at me.

"Leave me alone." He said while he shrugged my hand off of his shoulder. Something's wrong here. Something's seriously wrong. I frowned as I watched him disappear into the throng of students.

"Strange…" I muttered.

* * *

><p>When school finished, I headed over to the ORC building with various thoughts in my mind. I just realised now that I've been a mega asshole to everyone at the ORC, so much, actually, that they probably want to kill me or something. The sad thing is, that'll never be possible.<p>

I entered the building and headed up the flight of stairs that appeared when you entered, took a turn into a corridor and walked down the length of it, only to stop at the door that would lead me to death or forgiveness. I don't why it would be forgiveness though.

With an annoyed sigh, I opened the door and held back a gag. In the end, I vomited all over the carpet in front of me. Wanna know why? There was blood. Lots and lots of blood that stained the carpet, walls, couches and windows.

What the hell happened here? I staggered into the room with my hand over my mouth. Even though I've killed THOUSANDS of people, I still couldn't get over the smell of decay and the sight of blood everywhere.

I walked over to Rias' desk and frowned when I saw scratch marks on it. What the fuck is going on? I searched around the room and saw pretty much the same thing. Blood splattered everywhere but no body, "What are you doing here?" I heard Kiba's voice from behind me so I frowned.

"Today's the faction meeting, isn't it?" I ignored his question with my own because I'm trying to find things out.

"Answer me. What are you doing here?" Why is he speaking like I killed someone close to him?

"What, can't I be here?" I retorted as I began to rummage through Rias' desk draws. I found nothing.

"You can't."

"Why is that?" I turned towards him with an annoyed glare as he leaned on the doorway.

"You did this."

"What?" I almost yelled. I did not do a thing. Actually, I haven't been to the clubroom in weeks.

"You let that Fallen Angel live." So Yuuma's done this, according to Kiba.

"Yuuma? I don't think she'd kill anyone unless forced." Kiba snorted at my statement, shaking his head slowly.

"You're such an idiot," He said quietly to himself, "Look on the floor." He said, motioning to the ground with a hand. I did do just that. Although, with a grimace. What I found made me freeze. There were black feathers littering the floor where I stood.

After a minute or two, I pulled my phone out of pocket and pressed furiously on it. I held it up to my ear and growled, _"Sorry, this number is unavailable at the moment. Please try again."_

I gripped my phone tightly as I involuntarily growled. If Yuuma did this, she's getting it. And then I thought of something. I held my phone to my ear again as it rung.

"_Hey, it's Mittelt."_

"Mittelt, I need you to come to where I am right now. Bring Donut and Kalawarner as well."

"_Why?"_

"Just come. I'm in the ORC room at school."

"_I'm coming."_ I hung up and put my phone into my pocket impatiently, walking over to Kiba with a hardened expression.

"Tell me everything that's happened these past few days." He rose an eyebrow at me and frowned when he realised I was serious.

"Where should I start?"

"After the Kokabiel incident." Kiba hummed in thought for a moment before he looked down at me with a sigh.

"Well, nothing really. It was the usual for the ORC. Akeno seeming distant, Rias acting strange and Koneko being herself." I rose a hand and he stopped with a frown.

"How was Rias acting strange and why was Akeno acting distant?"

"Rias was talking to herself quietly and Akeno stared out the window. Neither said anything to Koneko or me."

"Where's Koneko now?"

"I don't know."

"Shit…continue." Kiba nodded.

"A few days ago, Rias just left. Akeno looked depressed and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Koneko followed Rias and I haven't seen her since. Rias returned later though."

"Koneko went missing…CRAP!" I yelled as I realised something. That voice in Rias' head! That could be it!

"What!?" Kiba shouted as he knew I was on to something.

"Rias told me a few days after the Rating Game with Raiser that she was hearing a voice in the back of her head."

"Seriosuly!? Why didn't she tell us!?"

"It apparently told her that it will kill everyone close to her if she told anyone else but me."

"So you're related to what's happening!?" Kiba shouted with both hands tightly gripping my shoulders.

"I don't know! Just…just tell me what else has happened!"

"Akeno didn't show up for school the next day and Rias was doing something with this strange black cube." She gave that to me, didn't she?

"Oh my god…she gave that cube to me."

"She did? Where is it!?"

"I think it's in my bag." I opened up my school bag and rummaged through it, finding the black cube at the bottom of it. I pulled it out and showed it to Kiba who grabbed it and examined it.

"What is it?"

"Rias told me it was part of Kokabiel's armour."

"He wasn't wearing any armour!" What the hell is going on here!?

"What the…continue, please." I said quietly as Kiba handed me the cube.

"Nothing really happened for a day after that. Akeno returned to school looking like she was ready to commit suicide, though. And then the parent event came along. Rias didn't turn up to school and Akeno looked really pale."

"Hold up a second! I saw Sirzech's in a hallway at one point and he said that he was here to see Rias."

"That's not right."

"I agree. Continue." Kiba frowned for a second before he took a deep breath.

"When I came to the clubroom that afternoon, it was covered in fresh blood and the feathers were all over the floor." I swore under my breath. That's the day I rejected Yuuma! I feel like I need to tell Kiba this.

"That's the day I said something to Yuuma that upset her." Kiba swore really loud and he punched the wall nearest to him.

"I knew you and that Fallen had something to do with this!" Hang on…Kiba doesn't act like that. Well, from my experiences he doesn't. Something's terribly wrong here.

"Hang on, Kiba-kun. We don't know if it was Yuuma yet."

"I know that it was her!" Kiba growled as he punched the wall again.

"Calm down!"

"She needs to die!" Kiba yelled as he approached me with balled hands.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, KIBA! YOU'RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT! KONEKO WENT MISSING, RIAS DIDN'T SHOW UP AND AKENO WAS READY TO KILL HERSELF! THINK ABOUT IT FOR A SECOND!"

"It doesn't matter," Kiba punched me across the face and onto the floor. I spat out a glob of blood and slowly stood up. Mittelt, you better hurry, "They're dead!"

"They aren't, Kiba! You're failing to realise the situation!"

"There's nothing to see anymore! I know what has happened!"

"What did happen, Kiba?"

"That Fallen Angel you saved killed them all!"

"SHUT UP, KIBA!" I growled at him, uppercutting him. Kiba retaliated with a kick to my shins that I countered with a leg sweep. As Kiba was pushing himself off of the floor, I kicked him in the side and rose my elbow. I jumped into the air and grimaced sadly as Kiba coughed and vomited all over himself.

"You're with her, aren't you?" Kiba said between coughs and wheezes.

"No, Kiba, you just fail to realise the truth."

"Leriko, what'd you need us for…what happened here?" I turned my head towards Mittelt and the others and pointed to the feathers on the floor.

"You can tell whose feathers they are, right?" Mittlet nodded and I picked one up.

"Whose is it?" I said as I gave it to her. Mittelt grimaced slightly with Donaseek and Kalawarner.

"It's Yuuma's." I punched the wall and swore. Now I'm like Kiba.

"I need your help. Something's happening and I need you guys to help me find Yuuma." They nodded and turned to leave, "I'll do something for you guys since you help me a lot!" I yelled as they turned the corridor. Mittelt poked her head around the corner and gave me the thumbs up with a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry about this time since we're finding Yuuma! But all those other times, gladly!" I groaned in annoyance, since that's two, maybe four times I'll have to do something for them.

* * *

><p>I wandered around the school grounds until something crossed my mind. It's supposed to be a holiday today. Why were students milling about everywhere? Is the meeting even today? Now I know that something's seriously fucked up. I also realised that Kiba didn't mention anything about Asia. Sure, Rias revived her and I haven't really seen her around but she's still apart of the peerage.<p>

"Hey, Leriko-kun!" I turned my head and saw Sirzechs approaching me with a wide smile. I know that the meetings on today. Good. And I was slightly confused at Sirzechs appearance. He wasn' wearing his bulky armour like usual, but a robe that looked like it was priceless. Damn meetings and their stupid formalities.

"Yo." I rose a hand in response with a bored expression that was also evident in my voice.

"Have you seen Rias-chan anywhere?" I shook my head and Sirzechs frowned slightly.

"I'm afraid I haven't." Sirzech sighed, obviously deflated because he can't talk to his sister or do whatever siscons do with their siblings.

"The meeting's starting soon, fortunately. Hopefully she'll show up then. Oh, I almost forgot! Can you forget about meeting Azazel and Michael?" I nodded my head. It would've been a bother to even do anything productive, so my not having to go and do something that could be crucial to the survival of three races was nice, "Good. I found out today that Azazel was actually living in this town and Michael sent me a message saying that he'll arrive when the meeting starts."

"Cool. So, what's Azazel doing in town?" Sirzechs shrugged and I lazily nodded with half closed eyes. Makes me wonder why he's living in town.

"Well, I'll get going now."

"Mind if I tag along?" I had nothing to do, so hanging out with the leader of a powerful race seemed like a safe idea. Actually, it was brilliant. Sirzechs ended up giving me LOTS of that strange Devil money. And the reason was for 'protecting Rias-chan from all the bad guys'.

Yeah, I laughed on the inside as well. Back on topic, it was also a good idea, since it deterred him from going to the clubroom if he was alone. I don't need to explain why. And then it was time for the meeting.

Sirzechs lead me to the staff meeting room. It looked pretty nice as well. There was a large table in the middle of the room where some…important people were sitting. One was Azazel. He looked a bit different as well. He now had a slight stubble around his chin, giving him the appearance of an unsavoury character. Well, that was without the expensive looking black robe he wore.

The next person was a, in a non-homosexual guy's perspective, rather handsome. He had long blonde hair and green eyes that seemed…sad for some reason. This guy wore massive golden armour that looked slightly off-putting. The next and final person that was at the table was a young girl. Well, she looked young. Probably magic or something. She had large violet eyes and black hair that was done up in twin tails on the side of her head. She wore…an expensive looking robe as well. I didn't think that 'children' were pampered that much these days.

Then I noticed Ryuuji standing behind Azazel with a huge grin that was aimed at me. I walked over to him and pumped fists with him, everyone looking on in shock, confusion and weariness. I don't know why they were put on edge. We're just friends…I get it now. The whole soul replacement thing, "You know Vali, Leriko-chan?"

"Azazel, I never told you my name. So how do you know it?" He shrugged, "I demand answers! Consider this payback from when you let me drink some weird stuff in your stupid lab!"

"It's not very threatening."

"I don't care!" I…feel weird for some reason. I feel as if I've had a complete personality change.

"I'll never tell you!"

"I'll find your porn stash and burn it in the purgatory of hell!" Azazel was on his knees in front of me, crying for me to not do it. That line! It works every time! That's right Azazel, beg for forgiveness…! I really feel different.

What the hell's going on here!?

"Don't do it, Leriko-sama! I beg for forgiveness~!" I begin laughing maniacally while everyone in the room stares on in confusion.

"Is it always like this?" I hear the blonde guy ask. Hey! Don't talk behind my back!

"I…think so…" Sirzechs replied, unsure if I always act like this. AGAIN! DON'T TALK BEHIND MY BACK!

"Azazel!"

"Yessir!" He was on his feet, saluting to me. Man, this guy must be a mega pervert if he's treating me like a drill instructor.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's confidential, sir!" I let a small fireball appear in my hands, Azazel paling. That's right, Azazel, realise that NOTHING WILL STOP ME!

"Cadet!"

"Yessir!"

"I'll ask one last time. How do you know my name?"

"It's information that I can't tell, sir!"

"Please give us a moment!" I shout out as I drag Azazel out of the room. I was surprised that he didn't even struggle. Well, let's just say that girly screams could be heard by a lot of people. I acted all innocent, whistling with my head to the side, as I dragged Azazel back into the room. He seemed dead, but he wasn't! Behold, Tortured Azazel! Well, he wasn't really tortured! I burned a porn magazine that fell out of his robe!

"Err, Leriko, what did you do?" Ryuuji asked with a minor sweat drop as Azazel quietly muttered to himself about things that no one will ever understand…

"Nothing much!"

"No, seriously, what did you do?" I put a shit eating grin on my face and gave Ryuuji a thumbs up. Ryuuji's totally pissed right now!

"I burned a porn magazine he dropped!" Ryuuji paled and knelt down next to Azazel immediately. It can't be something serious because it was just a porn magazine!

"Shit! We need to get him to the hospital immediately!"

"What, why!?" I shouted as Ryuuji pulled out his cell phone.

"He's in shock!"

"WHAT THE HELL!? CRAP, SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!" I yelled as loud as I could, picking Azazel up and holding him in a fireman's carry.

"Are they actually serious, Sirzechs?" The blonde guy asked.

"I don't know, Michael. I don't think this happens often. How the hell is Leriko carrying Azazel!? He must be crazy strong!" So the blonde guy's Michael.

"Oh…we kind of need to get the meeting started though."

"I agree. LERIKO, DON'T YOU DARE KICK THE DOOR DOWN!" I pouted at Sirzechs as Ryuuji slammed his phone on the ground.

"WHY DON'T I GET ANY RECEPTION!?"

"RYUUJI, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"LERIKO, PUT AZAZEL DOWN! HE'LL BE FINE!" I dropped Azazel on the floor and cleared my throat professionally, straightening my posture with my hands by my side.

"I apologize for my actions." I bowed low and walked over to a row of chairs behind the side where Azazel was sitting.

"Woah…total one eighty…" Ryuuji said in awe as I sat still in silence, "Err, Leriko?"

"Yes, Ryuuji?"

"What's happening to you? Are you bipolar or something?"

"That is something that I ponder as well."

"HE'S DEFINITELY BIPOLAR!" Ryuuji shouted with a finger pointed at me dramatically.

"Could we please get this meeting on the road!? I'm so freaking bored!" I yelled like a child while I lay across the several seats with my arms flailing about in the air.

"Definitely bipolar," Ryuuji said to himself with a nod of satisfaction, "Leriko!"

"Yeah?" I said as I yawned.

"I found out one of life's unsolvable secrets!"

"What is it?"

"YOU'RE BIPOLAR!"

"I don't agree with you."

"I agree with Leriko," Sirzechs said from the sidelines, "I think he has Dissociative Personality Disorder."

"That's probably what it is." I said as I closed my eyes. Somehow, I think I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"LERIKO, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I rose a hand in the air, waving it around to motion that I was awake. Holy crap! I did fall asleep!<p>

"Yeah, Ryuuji? I'm sleeping and you shouldn't interrupting it 'cos bad stuff tends to happen."

"Yeah, I remember the last time that happened…" I opened my eyes and saw dust and wall stuff everywhere. Wait, wall stuff!?

"WE'RE UNDERATTACK! EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" I said, getting up and running to the door to only get it opened directly into my face, "WHAT…THE…FUCK!" I shouted while holding my nose. I think it broke! That person's gonna die!

"Calm down, Leriko-chan, it's just me." I raise my head and see Azazel. Dammit, Azazel! You most likely broke my nose! I didn't even need to say those words as Azazel paled at the expression on my face.

It was stupidly dark and frightening. No, seriously. I was smiling innocently with narrowed eyes.

"I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS, LERIKO-SAMA!"

"Leriko, we don't have time for this! Go kill the bad guys outside!" Ryuuji shouted right in my ear. No, quite literally. Right in the ear.

"DAMMIT! I'M DEAF IN ONE EAR NOW!"

"SHUT UP LERIKO!"

"NEVER!"

"I'll give you some pocky later if you go kill the bad guys outside."

"YESSIR!" I ran towards the gap in the wall and jumped out of it with my scythe forming in my right hand and the Boosted Gear covering my left arm, "TIME TO DIE BITCHES!" Well, that was what I said before a giant fireball exploded against me, "GOD DAMMIT! NOT THIS AGAIN!" I shouted as I slammed into the floor near the track field….aaaaaaaAAAAAAAH! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN AT THE TRACK FIELD!?

There's a lot of people in black robes firing different magic at me. With a weird throat sound, I scrambled to my right and watched as the ground exploded in ice that continued forming towards me, "RYUUJI, SAVE ME!"

"NOW THE TABLES ARE TURNED! HAHAHA!" I heard that over the sounds of explosions and other war sounds around me as I ran away from all the scary people.

"LERIKO-CHAN, DON'T RUN AWAY FROM THEM! THEY'RE WEAK!" Azazel shouted at me as I jumped bent my body backwards to avoid a lightning bolt.

"IT'S SCARY THOUGH! THERE'S SO MANY!"

"JUST KILL THEM ALREADY, LERIKO!" Ryuuji shouted at me as the strange white armour I saw him use against Kokabiel form on him.

"NEVER!"

"THERE ISN'T ANY TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" I winced as I saw this one guy explode against the floor because Ryuuji happened to the guy.

"If that's what you want." I pouted, jumping in forwards. I crouched when I landed, pouncing off the floor, and watched as the ground got VERY far away. I swear I was higher than a plane. And I yelled in surprise when a plane flew under me as I floated in the air for a few seconds. I then began my very short but long descent to the ground. I don't even know how I even got this far up.

I hope Ryuuji has enough common sense to get the people on our side out of the area. I also hope they put up a barrier. Deciding that it had no use, I threw my scythe towards the ground and immediately regretted it as I flew past it. It's gonna be a while before I see it again.

As I pass through multiple clouds, I begin to feel a little heat against my body. I think I'm going to turn into a giant fireball that'll kill everyone in a five kilometre radius. As I near the ground, my clothes beginning to catch fire, I think of something. My stupid element shields!

Using as much demonic-power I could, I set a thick layer of water against my feet that should hopefully not let me get killed. Dammit! I could've used my wings that are probably useless now! Well, the only thing good about this is the impressive display of multi-coloured explosions!

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! Hopefully this is better than the last few chapters. Yeah, I noticed that they're declining in quality because I'm not making stupid jokes about things! But don't worry, it's coming back!<strong>

**OMFG WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE!? That's what you may be asking! And I won't answer it! Never!**

**Ok, sorry that this took forever to upload. My computer broke and I lost what I did so far. Then I redid the chapter a few times because it was stupid and I didn't like it.**

**Well, I'm going to go now 'cos I don't have much to say!**

**BYE~!**


	12. What's happening to my life?

12

I face palmed in mid-air as I thought of something. It would've been way better if I used fire to create some sort of rocket boots!

And then I felt the impact of the ground and a massive pressure against my body as rock and dust went everywhere. For some reason, I didn't hurt all over.

"That was really stupid…" I heard a female voice say somewhere in the dust cloud. I felt like saying something back but decided against it. I'm kind of afraid of what could happen if I say something wrong.

"Leriko, you idiot! Stop hacking!" Now I'm angry. Like, I want to punch Ryuuji in the face because he can sometimes be an asshole.

"This isn't a video game, you weeb!" I shouted back somehow. But my throat mysteriously began to hurt mildly. And the pain spread quickly throughout my body. Wait…I remember something! In the Rating Game against Riser, I didn't feel any pain when I got cut by some swords! So why am I hurting now? Maybe it was adrenaline or something.

"Oh, wow, I'm surprised you survived that." I began to hear a sort of ringing sound in my ears that made me feel really light while feeling a mild pain. Strange.

"Not…really…" I said before I passed out, I guess. I'm not immortal after all.

* * *

><p>Ow…my head freaking stings like a bitch. I open my eyes and sit up, only to find myself in a seemingly endless white space.<p>

"I think that you have questions to ask, right?" I heard a sly voice from behind me that made me jump slightly.

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot."

"That's good to hear." I pushed myself to my feet and turned around, only to set my lips into a thin line. There was a guy a bit taller than me in front of me. He was rather pale and thin as well. Wanna know something strange? He had spiky black hair and eyes the colour of rubies.

"So…where are we?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for ages."

"It's just…blank."

"I know. You must be a genius to figure that out." I huffed and crossed my arms because this guy's being sarcastic and rude…well, I'm probably ruder than him at times.

"So, mind telling me how I got here?"

"I have no clue."

"It's nice to know that you care!" I said with double the sarcasm that the guy had used when he insulted me. I know, I'm such a good person.

"I'm Zero." He held out his arm, which I wearily took.

"I'm Leriko." With a shake of our hands, Zero turned around and began walking away from me.

"You coming?" He asked as he looked at me from over his shoulder. I jogged up to his side quickly and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"So…what do you do here?"

"Nothing, really."

"Seems interesting." I looked around and saw only white. And there were no sounds except for the sounds of our voices, footsteps and clothes moving against us.

"I know. So, what did you do before you ended up in here?"

"I fell from a great height."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And the reason why I fell was because I jumped insanely high."

"That sounds stupid."

"I steadily agree."

"What does that even mean?" I shrugged and glanced at Zero who also had his hands in the pockets of a black pair of pants he was wearing.

"This is kinda boring." I murmur after a while, the silence getting to me.

"I know. I've been trying to find a way out of here until you appeared."

"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you." Note the sarcasm as that's important.

"Screw you. I'm actually glad that you're here. I probably would've died of boredom."

"Well, what if you're dead?"

"Then I'll die again."

"Makes sense." Zero flashed a cheeky grin at me as I blew some hair out of my face in thought. This is really boring. Maybe a car or something would be fun…?

"Hmm, what's that up ahead?" I squint my eyes to attempt to see if there's anything ahead of us, which there is. Guess what it is? It's a freaking black Lamborghini!

"It's a car…oh my god."

"Found something out?" Zero asked with a small grin."

"I AM THE GOD OF THIS SPACE!" I shouted out while smiling like a maniac.

"Excuse me?" Zero said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just wait for a second." I want a…let's see…that'll do! In my hands, an AK47 materialised. And it was fully loaded.

"Wait a second. Why can't I do things like that?" Good question, Zero. Why can I do this and you can't?

"I don't know. Maybe…" I DEMAND THIS SPACE TO LET ZERO BE A GOD LIKE ME!

"Err, are you okay? You're grinning like a psycho killer."

"Eh, I am!? Anyways, try to summon something!" And then a giant black dragon appeared behind Zero who was grinning at me in challenge, "Oh, you're so on! You get to ride the dragon while I try to shoot you down with a classic bow and arrow!"

That turned out to be my worst mistake. I was screaming like a little girl as I barely managed to avoid giant torrents of flame in the Lamborghini. To make things worse? A FREAKING JUNGLE SOMEHOW APPEARED EVERYWHERE!

"HAHAHAHAHA~! I'M COMING FOR YOU, LERIKO!" I screamed as my car tipped over onto its side for some reason.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" I NEED A GIANT INDESTRUCTABLE SHIELD RIGHT NOW…! Oh, what do you know? A giant shield appeared in front of me!

"Leriko, you're cheating!"

"I VALUE MY LIFE!"

"Shut up, you wuss." Oh, he just didn't say that, did he? Metal began to wrap and form around my body as I seemed to…grow taller? After a while, my arms went out in front of me and unfolded into a machine gun.

"Zero should run away now!" I talked weirdly for some reason as I shot him full of holes, laughing crazily at the same time. I actually enjoyed this! And then I winced when a giant red laser completely engulfed his entire being, "Zero, are you okay!?"

I fell through the sky as the…mech…I was in exploded behind me. How did I not realise that I was in a freaking mech!? I saw a pile of blood and black ashes that swirled around, a humanoid figure forming out of it. Then it grew defining features such as hair and a face until Zero appeared!

"That fucking hurt!" He shouted as he punched me right in the jaw. I stumbled backwards and tripped over a stray tree root, feeling something go straight through the back of my head and out the other side. I couldn't talk or move, which was weird.

"Err…Leriko, are you okay?" Zero was panicking hardcore. He was running around screaming out random things that had nothing to do with the situation. And then my world went dark.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything will be ok." <em>A barely audible whisper echoed around me.

"_You never even realised that I was hurting on the inside!"_

"_Why!?"_

"_I'm sorry…well, about everything, I guess."_

"_No! Don't go!"_

"_I can't…I just can't accept your love because I've hurt you too much…"_

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly. What the hell did I just hear?<p>

"Leriko! Leriko, buddy, don't die on me now!" What…?

I notice that I'm standing next to…my body? It's not moving. Ryuuji is holding my body in his arms as blood pooled around him.

"Leriko! Come on! Wake up!"

"Vali…he's dead…" Azazel flew down from the sky and landed next to Ryuuji with an expressionless face.

"No! He'll never die! Not again! I CAN'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!" Ryuuji was crying uncontrollably as he hugged my lifeless body, Azazel shedding a tear as well as Sirzechs and Michael landed behind them.

"He's gone, Vanishing Dragon." Sirzechs said sadly.

"I'll never forgive them…" Ryuuji muttered quietly as he glow a blinding white, "Yes…they deserve to die, right? They did this to him so they deserve to die, right!? RIGHT!? THEY WILL DIE FOR WHAT THEY DID TO LERIKO!"

And then a chain scythe appeared in Ryuuji's hands, the blades a dark red with the chain's crimson, the handles a pure white.

"...Sunset Serenity…" I whispered from my spot. Ryuuji's head shot up quickly and he frantically looked around.

"…And the Midnight Madness…" He continued quietly as he slowly stood up, his expression relaxing as a wave of peace overcame the area.

"…Two sides of a coin…"

"…But one and the same…" Ryuuji finished with a small smile that was laced with melancholy. I turned around and walked away with my hands in my pockets, letting my feet guide me to my next destination.

And then I felt an immense sucking force against my body that pushed me into a tree, making me pass out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again furiously. I've had enough of this stupid supernatural crap. It's too confusing.<p>

"So, you're awake." A feminine voice called out from the darkness that my eyes could only see.

"What the hell are you doing with me?" I asked quietly as faint footsteps were heard to my left.

"No 'where am I' or 'who are you'?"

"I'm one that doesn't follow the mainstream in these situations." I replied vaguely.

"Well, I can't answer any of your questions that you ask."

"Splendid." I replied sarcastically as the sound of footsteps stopped abruptly.

"It is, isn't it?"

_[Leriko? You there?]_

Zero…?

_[Yeah, it's me. Wanna tell me what's happening?]_

I don't know myself. But there's someone near me.

_[Ok, don't panic and don't be stupid.]_

"Talking to your little, friend, are you?" The voice asked as seven bright red flames surrounded me in a heptagonal shape, illuminating only the area that my body was residing in. That's when I noticed that I was shackled to a stone floor with only my head free to move around.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked back as a purple clad figure came into view. They wore a purple hooded robe with their head tilted towards the floor, only their chin visible as the rest was not visible in the shadow that covered their face.

"I do actually." The person slowly strode towards me where I could get a clear view of them. They were definitely female, evident by the large mounds they had where their chest should be. They had an open tome that looked rather ancient in their right hand. It had strange markings on its worn-out leather cover.

_[This is strange…]_

You don't say?

_[This is no time to act like an idiot. Be serious and try to find a way out of there! I'll go wake the dragon up!]_

Wait…how do you know about Ddraig?

I was only met with silence as some strange chanting began to form around me. The girl in the cloak raised her hands into the air, black wisps of an unknown object forming around me in a spinning circle, "You don't belong in this universe, Angel of Death. You've destroyed it just by _being _here. And for your crimes, you shall be punished with the erasure of your soul."

[What's the situation, Leriko?]

My soul is going to be erased from the universe. I can't move so I can't do anything to stop what's happening!

[Shit…if you're erased, I'll disappear as well.]

"Don't worry, Welsh Dragon Ddraig. We'll painfully extract you from Leriko's body."

_[Leriko, you have to stop this at all costs!]_

I know!

_[You don't fully understand the situation…! Shit…it's starting…]_

A large orange magic circle appeared above me, multiple equations and symbols appearing in it as a small ball of condensed energy forming in the centre of the magic circle. Zero swore in my mind as the ball slowly descended towards my chest. When it did though, my body went numb to then feel like I was sitting in the centre of the sun without being incinerated immediately.

_[Shit…Ddraig, got any ideas?]_

[I don't know what to do! What the hell do we do!?]

_[Stop panicking!]_

And then a crimson orb slowly came out of my chest, the magic circle seemingly pulling the orb towards it.

"Angel of Death Leriko, any last words?"

"_Midnight Madness!" _Nothing…happened. Why!?

"That won't work here because you're bound by power restricting chains."

DAMMIT! The shackles binding me were faintly glowing green. My energy was…fading away?

"Now, any real last words?"

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>It was finally summer break! High school student life was also rushing into the summer break.<p>

I was sleeping peacefully with Buchou and Asia beside me on both sides! This is more than I deserved at the moment!

I woke up a few minutes ago because I felt a sense of discomfort that was instantly vaporized! Something was pushing against my chest and they were soft!

"Ufufufu. Good morning, Ise-kun."

Akeno-san came out from inside the blankeeeeeeeeeeeeet!? It was decided a few days ago that she would now be living with us because of certain reasons.

Because she always wore her black hair in a ponytail, her unbound black hair felt sexy to me!

…Wait a minute. Something doesn't feel quite right…

Akeno-san was wearing a yukata made of thin fabric. She drew near to my side so that she could softly snuggle against me! In the space between her thighs and breasts, the elastic and soft sensation of a woman's entire body assaulted me! Since it was a thin kimono, the sensation of Akeno-san was almost directly transmitted to me! Damn it! Akeno-san's body has the best softness!

And to top it all off, Akeno-san's body temperature was making my brain melt!

As she brought her face near my neck, she suddenly stopped moving.

"I've arrived."

While letting her sweet voice leak out, Akeno-san tightly embraced me!

Uwaaah! An amazing smell was coming from Akeno-san's hair, and it was stimulating my nostrils to the max!

Chuu.

As a surprise attack, I received a kiss on my neck! Wait, a kiiiiiiiiiiss!?

…Something seriously doesn't feel right here…

I blinked and frowned at what I saw. Akeno-san and Buchou were fighting while Asia was clinging onto me in her sleep…what…?

[Hmm.]

What is it, Ddraig?

[Partner, it seems as if the universe has changed itself in some way.]

What do you mean?

[I think something happened to the universe that greatly effected it. The universe then blew itself up but remade itself in a way so the interference couldn't happen again.]

The universe blew itself up!?

[It seems like it has.]

Wait, how do you know this!?

[…]

I sighed in frustration as Ddraig cut the communication with me. The one time I need to know something that could be important, he doesn't answer me…! Wait, I don't act like this…

"Ise-kun, is something wrong?" I lift my head to see Buchou looking at me in concern. I can't make Buchou worry about me!

"No, not really." I furrow my brow in thought. What the hell is going ooooooooooon!?

I quickly left my room with clenched fists and angered eyes, "She's gonna pay for what she did." I suddenly say quietly as I jump down a flight of stairs. Wait, juuuuuuumped!?

Ddraig, did you hear that!?

[I did. It's strange…]

Without regarding the lack of clothes I was wearing, I hurried out the front door and sprouted my demon wings from my back. Buchou and Akeno came flying after me as I continued to chant one thing, "She's going to die."

What's happening to me!?

"Ise-kun, wait up!" Buchou shouted from behind me. Buchou…

Images of Buchou yelling at someone appeared in my mind, followed by an image of Buchou giving something to someone. Who is this person? What do they have to do with me!?

"Ise-kun, what's wrong!?" Akeno shouted from behind me. For some reason, they're not able to catch up to me…how am I even flying in the first place!?

I didn't respond as crow feathers started falling to the floor from…me!? What the hell!? I'm a Devil, right!?

Then images flashed through my mind. A girl smiling as someone said something…that's Yuuma! She's supposed to be dead! Is she alive!?

"I need to get to Yuuma." I said quietly as I did a nosedive straight towards the ground.

"Ise-kun!" Buchou and Akeno yelled as the ground came closer and closer to my face…I was that high in the air!?

I saw Buchou and Akeno reaching out for me as I hit the ground, a giant orange ball appearing out of nowhere and exploding, an orange wave spreading over everything and everyone.

* * *

><p>"Ara, Rias. So you've returned." I blink my eyes in confusion at the statement that was heard from above. There was a beautiful lady in a dress coming down some stairs. I thought that she wasn't much older us. Her breasts are huge!<p>

…Huh? She was very similar to Buchou. The colour of her hair was flaxen, but besides that she was almost identical to Buchou! Her eyes were a bit narrower, however…

Could she be Rias's older sister? But the people of Rias's family basically only had red hair…Uwah, Buchou's sister was incredibly beautiful. I felt like I was in love…

As soon as she saw that person, Buchou smiled.

"Mother. I've returned home."

…Eh? M-M-M-Mother…? That beautiful young woman is? Buchou's?

"M-M-Motheeeeeeeeeeeer!? But, no matter how you look at her, this young woman is not that much older than Buchou!"

I was shocked to the point that my eyes bulged and I shouted out unintentionally. No, no, no matter how you look her, she's an older sister! She doesn't feel like a mother! She was more like Buchou's older sister!

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman."

"Yeah because you most likely used magic to freely change your appearance because Devil's can do that. Plus, it's the polite thing to do." Everyone looked at me in shock. What!? Did I say something wrong!?

"Ise-kun, how do you know that?" Buchou asks in surprise. I hum in thought while I swim through my memories…it seems that I randomly said it…wait, what!? That doesn't happen to other people, right!?

"Well, magic can do a lot of things so illusion type magic could be put to use in lots of areas. Appearance is one. But it's most likely stronger than other types because it tricks even the user into thinking that they're as young as they look." I immediately cover my mouth with my hands after I said that.

I honestly have no idea what's happening to me!

"That's surprisingly accurate." Buchou's mother said as everyone in the peerage looked at me like I'm crazy. I shrugged at them as Buchou's mother began to talk again. I didn't pay attention, though, because I was too busy talking to Ddraig.

Hey, Ddraig, do you know what happened.

[The hell if I know!]

Is something wrong…? I've never heard you talk like that…

[You don't even know my proper backstory so you can't say shit.]

Ddraig, there's something wrong with you.

[I don't think there is.]

There's definitely something wrong with you

"Ise-kun? It's dinner time." Buchou said, interrupting mine and Ddraig's conversation.

"Eeh…? What…?" Did time pass that fast!?

"Hmm, I was wondering where you went after meeting my parents." I was standing here the whole time, right?

"Ahh, I was just looking around. Would you mind showing me the way to the dining hall?" Buchou nodded and led me through a hallway and into a dark area where she pulled out a Power of Destruction Ball.

"Who are you and what have you done with Issei Hyoudou?"

"What do you mean?" Buchou glared at me, one that I returned fiercely. Actually, Buchou raised a question in my mind. What's happening to me? I'm certainly acting and thinking different.

"Where is he?"

"I'm right here."

"You're lying." Rias pressed the deadly ball close to my stomach. I held her gaze without blinking, obviously freaking her out since she began to sweat. Since when did I begin to call Buchou Rias?

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I said after a moment of silence.

"You're not acting like the Issei Hyoudou I know."

"Well, people can change in short amounts of time." Rias glared at me for a minute longer before stepping back, dismissing the deadly ball into thin air.

"Should we go to the dining hall now?" I nodded slightly and followed Rias, I mean Buchou, down the hallways and into a grand hall that had mountains of food piled up on expensive looking plates. I took my seat next to Kiba and Gasper. Buchou sat down just as her parents and some little kid entered the room, the trio taking their seats.

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back." Rias' father said. And that was how I ended up getting sick because of the large quantity of food I ate. It was also the day that Rias' father asked me to call him 'father-in-law'.

* * *

><p>The rooms we were staying in were impressively large. They also had all of the necessary rooms for someone to live in them. There was a kitchen with a lot of appliances that aren't even invented on Earth yet, a massive bathroom with a giant spa bath, a living room with a large TV and all the new game consoles and a bedroom with a bed that could fit six people on it.<p>

All in all, I was living in luxury. Living like a modern day king, perhaps. That luxury ended when Asia and Xenovia barged into my room without knocking.

"Hauuu, t-this room is way too big for just one person!"

"Hello, Ise."

For these two who had lived simple lives at the church, the size of the rooms seemed to have been a serious shock, and because they couldn't calm down about it they had taken their entire luggage to my room and asked to move in. That was without my prior knowledge because I had spaced out for a few hours when we entered the mansion, so I really had no say in the matter.

I had no choice but to accept that it had happened, which was a bummer because I was looking forward to having my own apartment, basically.

I was sitting at a desk on a computer that ran like a supercomputer, surfing the internet about dimension travel. Firstly, I never would've thought that there would be internet in the Underworld, secondly, I don't even know why I was searching up stuff about dimension travel.

"What are you looking at, Ise?" Xenovia asked as she hovered behind me rather creepily.

"Nothing, really. Just some things that interest me." Xenovia hummed in thought before walking off to someplace.

"_Follow me…" _I heard a voice whisper from beside me. I turned my head to the direction it came from and I narrowed my eyes when I saw a faint apparition, _"Come, child. There are things you must know."_

I stood up and idly followed the apparition through the twisting and turning hallways of the large castle where the Gremory's live. I eventually found myself standing in a dark room with a single, glowing orange magic circle that had lots of complicated equations and symbols on it.

It seemed surprisingly…familiar and daunting to me.

"_It seems familiar, does it not?" _The apparition asked me as I slowly stepped towards it.

"How do you know about this?" I asked angrily as the apparition laughed darkly. I don't even know what this is so how did I ask that?

"_So you've emerged, right? This means that I can reset you."_

I growled angrily as the ball expanded slowly, black wisps seeping into it as it suddenly expanded to the size of a small boulder, as dark as night. I turned and ran, barging through the door and left down the corridor as an explosion blew up the room that I was once in.

The mansion rocked as I turned right into a corridor, the one that I was once in exploding and leaving a blazing fire searing the wall at the end of it. I swore as a black sphere exploded in front of me, cutting off my escape as a large wall of fire burst into existence right before my eyes.

"_Now, now, you shouldn't run. It's not polite."_

"You know, I've had enough of this bullshit!"

"_Don't worry, I'll make your death as slow as possible if you stand still. It won't hurt as much as it would if you ran away."_

"Ugh…screw it!" I suddenly wasn't in control of my own body as I ran at the apparition.

"What the hell's going on!?" I heard someone yell as multiple footsteps were heard from behind the wall of fire.

I jumped at the apparition and punched through it, stumbling forwards slightly. That, unfortunately, gave the apparition enough time to summon an orange ball and through it at me. I jumped to the side and into the wall as the orange ball went through the fire and down the corridor, never to be seen by me ever again.

"_You should just give up! You'll never win!"_

"I'm sick of you following me around everywhere just because you want to destroy me forever!" Wait, what!? What the hell is going on here!?

"_You deserve it, though."_

"I did nothing to deserve it!"

"_Just by existing, you deserve to die!"_

"I've had enough of this shit!" My Boosted Gear appeared on my hand, except it was black with a ruby red jewel.

[Partner, what's going on!?]

I don't know Ddraig! I can't control my body and this weird ghost thing is trying to kill me!

"**BOOST!"**

"_That won't work against me, you know? No matter how much you power up, you can't hurt me because I don't physically exist."_

"I don't care! I'll bend the rules of reality! I'll change the world!"

"_You'll never be able to defeat me because I can also predict your moves! I also know all of your attacks!"_

"**BOOST!"**

I charged the apparition again, twisting my body to the right as an orange ball soared past where I used to be. I punched through the apparition's face and jumped to the side as an orange fist came sailing towards my face. This, of course, came from the apparition. I growled and pulled a fist back, breaking the sound barrier as my fist shot forward and through the apparition again.

I didn't know that I was that strong, but I had other matters to worry about at the moment.

"**BOOST!"**

I carried forward with the punch and spun around on the balls of my feet, falling backwards and using a backwards handspring to get back onto my feet. I tilted my head to the side and watched as an orange fist narrowly sailed past my face.

I crouched low, and sprung forward, pulling my fist backwards.

"**BOOST 50!"**

I felt a slight strain on my body as I shot straight through the apparition, the floor exploding as my fist hit it. I didn't even know that I could handle that amount of boosts. I fell to the lower level of the Gremory house and landed in a crouch, jumping backwards as the apparition's fist smashed through the floor where I was once standing. This room, for some reason, was where Akeno was lazing around.

I shot her a grin as I stepped backwards and roundhouse kicked through the apparition, my head leaning backwards mid-kick as a fist sailed past my face again. What I didn't expect was for an orange knee to come shooting towards my back as the apparition pivoted on the spot.

From my finishing position of the roundhouse kick, I rolled to the side and sprung up, twisting to the side and holding up my Boosted Gear.

"**BOOST OVERDRIVE!" **I began panting as several 'boosts' were announced per second, the strain on my body becoming more intense as I dodged and countered the apparitions attacks one by one. Akeno attempted to help, but I asked her to stay back. She happily accepted my request and watched as the apparition and I duked it out.

I got faster, stronger and more aware, the apparition never able to best me.

"_You should give up!"_

"NEVER!"

"**BOOST BOOST BOOST!"**

"_The strain will kill you before I do!"_

"I WILL NEVER FALL TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" I yelled as black and red armour began to form around my body, giving me a draconic and angelic look at the same time when the armour finally finished forming. I didn't have enough time to inspect it though as the apparition and I traded punches and kicks faster than the speed of light.

"_I WILL KILL YOU!" _The apparition shouted as it summoned a black ball that it shoved into my stomach. I winced in pain as my insides exploded or caught fire, an agonising pain giving the apparition enough time to send an orange fist into my face.

I felt my strength leave me as my body began to dissolve into little black particles that were absorbed into the apparition's body. The apparition laughed maniacally as I watched my body disappearing, Akeno crying over my body as my chest completely dissolved.

"_You see, it hurts, right?"_

"N..Ne…Never…will…I…I…lose…to…_**YOU!**_" I watched as a white particles began to form a sphere around me. My vision went white and I felt my body changing slowly. My hair grew longer and I got shorter and slimmer. My skin smoothed and turned milky white while my eyes felt like they could light up the universe.

And then the white sphere exploded, the mansion completely destroyed without people being harmed, _**"I WILL NEVER LOSE BECAUSE I BEND REALITY AT WILL!"**_

"_YOU SOULD JUST DIE ALREADY!"_

"_**I am the darkness in the light,**_

_**Reality a tool for my desires,**_

_**The universe bows down to its king,**_

_**With light fading into darkness,**_

_**I am Leriko, the Angel of Death."**_

* * *

><p>"Dammit! I didn't make it in time!" Satoshi yelled into a black void.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, wait up! What the hell happened this chapter!? I certainly know but I won't tell anyone!<strong>

**Sorry for not uploading this chapter earlier. My school year began. Yeah, I never told anyone I was on break because I didn't want people to think that I would upload faster because I had a lot of free time. That was actually the opposite. I did a lot of stuff with friends and family.**

**So, can you guess what's happening in this chapter? If not, it'll become clear later…**

**Oh, I got my first flame comment ever! Don't worry, it hasn't put me down because the writer is obviously a troll (they were using a guest account) and they couldn't even grammar properly! So, if you want to flame, please do it properly!**

**I know that this story has gone downhill recently, so I plan to fix that with some plot thing! And I know that this chapter is dialogue heavy except for then parts! It's meant to be like that!**

**Also, this is the part where the canon story explodes! Finally!**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, review and stuffs! If you're new here and like the story, follow to keep up with my messed up upload schedule! Also, make sure to give me some constructive criticism if I suck in some areas or need to improve on something!**

**Bye~!**


End file.
